Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by RockChick182101
Summary: -COMPLETE- sequel to all the small things - lindsey and amy move in with mcfly, which leads to more laughter, drama and romance. sorry i suck at summarys. please read and review :D rated T to be safe. FINAL CHAPTER UP PLEASE READ AND REVIEW !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving in

A/N: Here's the sequel. Hope you like it. It will get better I promise this chapters a bit crap. Please read the review thanks.

Rockchick182101xxx

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Dougie please be careful," I told him handing him my guitar. We just finished unloading the moving van.

"I'll protect it with my life," Dougie said walking into the house with it.

"Hey Lindz," called Amy from the front door, "come and check out our room, everything's unpacked from the van now."

I walked up the front path and entered the house. As you walk in the kitchen's on your left and the living rooms on your right. The stairs are straight in front of you.

I followed Amy up the stairs. We reached a big square landing. Opposite the top of the stairs were two doors next to each other. They were the bathrooms. In each corner of the landing was a door. These were the bedrooms. There was a smaller set of stairs which lead to another room upstairs.

Amy led me into the room in the far right corner. Dougie and Danny were in there putting our beds where Amy had instructed them to go.

"Hi guys," I said laughing at them trying to lift our beds.

"Hi Lindsey," Dougie replied dropping my bed on Danny's foot.

Danny howled in pain.

"Tom!" Dougie yelled.

Tom rushed in two seconds later holding a cardboard box labelled 'Amy's CDs'.

"What?" he asked dumping the box down next to all the others that filled the room.

"My foot," Danny howled hoping around on one foot.

"Oh right, go downstairs and get the first aid kit or something I'll be down there in a minute," Tom said as Harry joined us.

"Harry help me," Dougie whined pushing my bed against the wall.

Harry helped move our beds and we unpacked our boxes. Me and Dougie put all our clothes in the two walk in wardrobes attached to our room.

"Wow, the clothes never stop, every time I empty a box another one appears," Dougie said as I brought another box into the wardrobe.

"Shut up, we have a lot of crap ok," I laughed.

Amy's P.O.V

"Harry pass those books," I called to Harry who was putting DVD's in the drawers of our desk across the room.

"Sure," he replied throwing books across to me.

I stacked them up on our shelves. After that me and Harry put the bed stuff on the beds and flattened all the empty boxes.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"So when's Rory coming to visit?" Dougie asked casually as we sorted through my shoes and handbags.

"Tomorrow, he was going to come today to help with unpacking but I said it wasn't necessary, so he's going to come and see me tomorrow," I replied picking up some shoes and putting them on the nearest shelf.

"Cool, hey Lindsey?"

"Yes."

"He is ok with you moving in with us isn't he?"

"Well I didn't really ask for permission I just told him I was moving in, so if he doesn't like it then tuff," I laughed. Dougie laughed to.

Tom appeared in the doorway.

"Hey guys," he said giving us both a can of coke, "thought you might want one of them."

"Thanks Tom," I replied sitting down on the nearest box.

"How's Danny's foot?" I asked.

"Oh, he'll be fine," Tom chuckled, "anyways I better see what Amy and Harry are up to."

Later that night

Amy's P.O.V

"Hey Amy can I eat your pizza?" Dougie whispered in my ear.

I wordlessly handed over my pizza not taking my eyes off of the TV. We were watching back to the future and I didn't want to miss anything.

"Thanks," Dougie said taking the pizza and shoving it in his open mouth.

The movie ended an hour later and we all traipsed up to bed. Me and Lindsey got into our PJs and climbed our beds.

There was a tap on the door.

"Come in," I called.

In came Tom, Danny, Dougie and Harry.

"Just thought we'd say good night," said Harry sheepishly.

"Oh ok, goodnight then," Lindsey giggled.

"Bed time hugs!" cried Dougie like a little girl and then hugged Lindsey who I could see was blushing but she hugged him back. Harry and Tom hugged me first and then hugged Lindsey after Danny. He then came over and came me a hug.

"Night guys," we called after them as they left.

"If you need anything in the night, were just across the hall," Harry called back to us.

"Thanks guys," I said shutting the door behind them.

I got back in bed.

"You know what Amy," Lindsey said smiling.

"What?"

"I think I'm going to like it here," she replied.

"Shut up and go to sleep," I laughed turning out my bed side lamp.

"Night Amy."

"Night Lindsey."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Go walk out the door, coz I don't love you anymore

Chapter 2: Go walk out the door, coz I don't love you anymore.

A/N: I don't own McFly just everyone else and the story lines etc. you might be a bit confused if you haven't read the story before this so I'll just tell you the basics. Rory is Lindsey's boyfriend and Lindsey and Amy went on tour with McFly and that's what the other stories about. Its called all the small things if you want to go read it. Anyways hope you like this chapter. It does contain swearing and violence.

Please review thank you xxx

Dougie's P.O.V

"WAKE UP!" I shouted jumping up and down on Lindsey's bed.

Lindsey opened her eyes,

"Go away Dougie," she said pulling the covers over her head.

"No, come on get up," I replied pulling the covers off her bed.

Lindsey reluctantly got out of bed and walked over to Amy's bed.

"Don't even think about it," Amy grumbled as me and Lindsey both stood up on her bed.

"Get up then," Lindsey laughed getting down as Amy sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Is everyone else up?" Lindsey asked me.

"Tom is, he's downstairs cooking breakfast, Danny and Harry are still asleep I think," I replied.

"Good that means bathrooms free," she replied happily going out onto the landing.

Lindsey's P.O.V

After being woken up by Dougie I headed out onto the landing. Danny and Harry were wrestling on the floor.

"I get the bathroom first," Danny shouted at Harry putting him in a headlock.

"No I do," Harry shouted back kicking Danny in the back of his leg.

I laughed and stepped over the both of them and went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Harry's P.O.V

I heard the bathroom door open and then shut. Danny let go of me and we both stared at the door.

"I guess Lindsey got there first," Danny said getting up.

"Oh well," I replied and we went back into our rooms.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I got out of the shower 10 minutes later and got dressed and dried my hair and straightened it. I put on my jeans with my black tank top and my black zip up jacket.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Lindsey," Tom said cheerfully from the stove where he was cooking eggs and bacon.

"Morning Tom," I replied sitting down at the table next to Amy and Dougie.

"So when's Rory coming?" Amy asked as Dougie put three glasses of orange juice down on the table.

I looked at my watch.

"half an hour," I replied.

"Cool, are you just hanging out here?"

"Yeah we'll watch a film or play music or something, speaking of which, what did you do will my guitar Dougie?"

"Oh, it's in our music room," he replied, "We put all our stuff in there."

"Ok."

We all ate breakfast and me and Amy quickly tidied our beds so it made our room look a bit cleaner.

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I shouted running down the stairs.

I opened the door and in walked Rory.

"Hi Rory," I said giving him a hug and kiss.

"Hey Lindsey, I haven't seen you in ages how are you?" he said hugging me tightly.

"I'm better now I've seen you."

We went into the living room where everyone was now relaxing watching TV.

"Hey Rory," Amy said as we walked in.

He waved back.

"Rory this is Tom, Danny, Dougie and Harry," I said introducing them.

They all said hi back and me and Rory went upstairs so we could talk about the tour and stuff.

"Wow your rooms huge compared to your old one," Rory said as we entered my room.

"Yeah I know."

"Lindsey I need to talk to you," Rory said sitting down on my bed.

"What about?" I asked him sitting next to him on my bed.

"Well there isn't an easy way to say this."

"Say what exactly?"

"Well, when you were on tour I was kind of with other girl."

"What!"

"I cheated on you I'm so sorry."

"With who?"

"Nikki King."

I slapped Rory hard across the face.

Nikki went to school with me, Rory and Amy. We hated each other. how could he do that to me?

"Calm down Lindsey," Rory said clutching his now red face.

"how you dare tell me to calm down!" I shouted slapping him hard again.

I picked up the photo frame by my bed. It had a picture of me and Rory the day we started going out back in high school. I threw the picture and the floor and the glass in the frame smashed.

Tom's P.O.V

We were watching TV when we heard something smash upstairs and I could here Lindsey shouting.

Dougie and Amy were off the sofa and half way up the stairs before me, Danny and Harry had even stood up. We raced up the stairs after them.

"How dare you cheat on me with that slut!" I heard Lindsey shout.

"Don't call her a slut!" Rory yelled back.

Dougie and Amy were standing outside the bedroom door which was closed. They were listening at the door.

"He cheated on her," Amy whispered shaking her head.

"What a bastard," Dougie replied.

We heard a thump as something hit the floor. We burst into the room and saw Lindsey on the floor and Rory standing over her. He had obviously hit her.

"You bastard!" Dougie yelled punching him in the face. Amy and Danny rushed over to Lindsey and Rory's nose began to bleed.

"I think you should leave," Harry said taking hold of Rory's arm and pushing him out of the room.

Amy's P.O.V

"Omg Lindsey, are you ok?" I asked helping her up from the floor.

"No not really," she replied sitting on her bed.

"He cheated on you didn't he?"

Lindsey nodded her head, "with Nikki King."

I gave Lindsey a hug and Dougie hugged us both.

"Do you want me to put him in hospital for you?" Danny asked from the door way.

Lindsey laughed weakly.

"No it's ok, thanks anyway," she replied wiping her smudged makeup off her face.

"You know where I am if you need me," Danny said as him and Tom went downstairs.

"So what do you want to do today?" Dougie asked.

"I don't know, Lindz what do you want to do?"

"I feel like going to the zoo or something," she replied.

"Yay I love the zoo," Dougie said jumping up, "come on let's go."

So we went to the zoo.

Lindsey's P.O.V

We returned from the zoo in the late afternoon. It really cheered me up and helped me forget Rory.

Later that night Dougie called me from his room.

"What Dougie?" I asked from the doorway.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok now," he said patting his bed.

I went and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I'm ok now, thanks for the zoo trip, it really cheered me up."

"Good, I prefer happy Lindsey to upset Lindsey."

I laughed and looked around his room. The walls were plastered with blink182 posters and other bands similar to the bands on my walls. I saw a lizard tank in the corner.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Zukie, what to hold him?"

"Erm…"

"It's ok he's very friendly."

"Ok then."

Dougie got Zukie out of his tank and brought him over to me. Dougie put the lizard on his shoulder and took hold of my hands.

"Put your hands like this," he said laying them flat.

"Ok," I replied as he laid Zukie across my hands. The lizard felt weird but a good weird.

"I think he likes you," said Dougie as I beamed looking down at the lizard.

I handed Zukie back and Dougie put him back in his tank.

"Want to watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah ok, what do you want to watch?"

"I've got rush hour."

"Yeah ok."

Dougie put the film in his TV and I curled up on his bed. We managed to get through the whole film without falling asleep, but when it finished we didn't move.

"If you can't be bothered to move, like I can't then you can stay here tonight," Dougie said staring at the ceiling.

"If you don't mind, because I really can't be bothered to move," I replied. Dougie laughed.

"Ok, then," he said pulling extra blankets out of his wardrobe and chucking them at me.

We both pulled the covers over us and we both fell asleep curled up next to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Everyone loves to party on a Saturday night

A/N: thank you to zukielove for reviewing and thanks to my other readers please review so I know if you like it or not thanks xxx

I don't own McFly blah blah blah

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Hell yeah, tonight's the night," Danny announced as we ate breakfast the next morning.

"The night for what?" I asked slightly confused.

"We always have a house party after we come back from tour, and we decided to wait until you two moved in before we did," Tom explained.

"Oh, ok then," I replied.

"We need loads of stuff still though," Harry said pulling out a list from his pocket.

"Well if three of us go to Tesco's then three can stay here and sort the house out," Tom said clearing the plates off the table.

"We'll help out here," me and Amy said helping Tom wash up.

"If you three go to Tesco's then I'll stay here with Lindsey and Amy and sort the house out," Tom said to the others who were still slumped over the table.

They nodded and got up. The put their shoes on and drove off the Tesco's.

We spent the rest of the morning packing away things easily broken from the living room. Me Amy and Tom were bubble wrapping Toms star wars toys and putting them back in boxes.

"So you and Dougie," Tom said nudging me slightly with his elbow.

"What about me and Dougie?" I asked putting the next ornament in the box.

"We all know you stayed in his room last night," Tom chuckled.

"Nothing happened if that's what you're getting at," I replied whacking him lightly on arm.

"Yeah right," Amy snorted.

"Shut up you two, we just watched a film and then we couldn't be bothered to move so I stayed there, that's all, nothing else happened," I replied whacking them both on the backs of their heads.

They both laughed.

"What else do we have to do?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well this stuff can go in the music room because we can lock that so nothing get's damaged and then we can push the sofa back a bit and then we'll be done," Tom said picking up one of the boxes nearest to him. Me and Amy picked up the other boxes and followed Tom out into the hallway.

Behind the stairs was another door I hadn't seen before. Tom opened the door and we went inside. A drum kit was set up in one corner and guitars were lined up on the walls. My guitar and Amy's guitar was sitting by Dougie's basses on guitar stands.

We dumped the boxes down in an empty corner and went back into the living room.

We pushed the sofa back against the wall and collapsed on the floor.

The rest of the guys returned home and laughed at us sprawled out on the floor.

"Shut up you three," Tom said and they pulled us up off the floor.

"Did you get everything?" Amy asked.

"Yep, lot's of beer," Danny replied happily.

"Get anything else?" I laughed.

"Yep, we got food as well," Dougie replied crashing on the sofa.

4 hours later

Amy's P.O.V

"Lindsey have you seen my silver earrings," I asked.

"No, I haven't," Lindsey replied from inside our wardrobe.

"I think I left them in the bathroom," I said and left to search the bathroom.

Dougie's P.O.V

I walked over to Lindsey and Amy's room. I knocked on the door and went in.

The room looked empty.

"Hello?" I called.

"In the wardrobe," came a muffled reply from Lindsey.

I walked over to the doors of the wardrobe.

"Want some help there," I laughed watching Lindsey hop around on one foot trying to pull a black boot onto her other foot. She had on her black denim skirt and her black and purple top.

"No I got it," she replied pulling her boot on and zipping up the side.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep," she replied and we exited her wardrobe. We went down stairs and joined Tom in the kitchen.

Amy's P.O.V

I found my earring in the bathroom and went back into my room. I got changed quickly into my jeans and black top and pulled on my high heeled shoes. I went downstairs and joined Lindsey in the kitchen with the other guys.

People started to arrive after 8 o'clock and there was music blasting from the stereo in the living room. The house was soon filled with loads of people who were friends of the guys.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Hi, I'm Alex," said this random dude handing me a bottle of beer.

"Hi, I'm Lindsey," I replied drinking some of the beer.

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you from Dougie," he told.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we used to go to school together."

"Cool."

As the night went on me and Alex talked about loads of different stuff. He was hot but annoying. He kept getting me drinks. He's probably getting me drunk but I don't really care at the minute. I'm having fun.

Amy's P.O.V

Me and Dougie were chatting in the kitchen when Lindsey came in holding a bottle of beer.

"Hi Amy," she said giggling obviously drunk.

"Wow, how many drinks have you had?" I laughed taking hold of her arm to stop her falling over.

"I don't know, Alex keeps giving them to me," she replied still giggling like an idiot. Dougie took the bottle out of her hand and put it by the sink.

"Dougie give it back," Lindsey whinnied.

Dougie purposely knocked the bottle into the sink causing the beer to run down the plug hole.

"Dougie!" Lindsey shouted, "That was my drink."

"Oh, I'm sorry why don't you go into the living room and I'll get you another one," Dougie replied as if he was talking to a 5 year old.

"Yes, thank you Dougie," Lindsey said going back into the living room, barely walking in a straight line.

"She's completely pissed," Dougie laughed empting another bottle of beer down the sink.

"I know, I think she's trying to forget about Rory," I replied.

"Yeah well if she drinks anymore beer she'll forget everything," Dougie replied pulling a bottle of lemonade out of the fridge.

"What are you doing?" I asked watching him pour the lemonade into the empty beer bottle.

"She doesn't need anymore beer so she can drink this instead," he replied putting the lemonade back in the fridge.

"Don't you think she'll notice?"

"Amy she's completely pissed, I don't think she would notice anything."

"Good point."

Dougie took Lindsey's bottle of 'beer' to her in the living room.

Dougie's P.O.V

I walked into the living room to find Alex supporting a very drunk Lindsey.

"Dude help me here," he said when he saw me.

I took hold of Lindsey and gave the bottle of lemonade to Alex. I took Lindsey out of the living room and carried her up the stairs. I set her down on her bed.

"I love you Dougie," she giggled as I pulled her bed covers over her.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the beer talking," I replied.

"No really I love you Dougie," she said resting her head on her pillows.

"Yeah sure, now go to sleep," I said turning out her bedside lamp.

Lindsey fell asleep pretty quickly.

I pulled her covers up to her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you to," I whispered and went out of her room shutting the door behind me.

I went back downstairs to rejoin Amy in the kitchen.

"Is she ok?" she asked.

"Yeah she's asleep upstairs," I replied.

"In your bed or hers," Amy smirked.

"Haha very funny, she's in her bed."

"Good."

A few hours later everyone went home. Most of them were half pissed but who cares.

Danny was drunk and asleep on the sofa. Tom and Harry were slightly drunk but sober enough to clean up.

Me and Amy were fine and once the clearing up was done we all headed up to bed.

Tom and Harry went into there rooms and Amy was in the bathroom. I went to check on Lindsey. She was still fast asleep. I smiled to myself.

"Oi, Poynter, your rooms across the landing," said Amy joining me by Lindsey's bed.

"I know I was just checking on Lindsey," I replied.

"Aw how sweet, to bad she won't remember anything tomorrow," Amy laughed getting into her own bed.

"Goodnight Amy," I said exiting the room and ignoring the last comment she made.

"Night Dougie," she called as I shut the door.

I went into my room and crashed landing on my bed. It felt oddly empty without Lindsey. I fell asleep with her words still going round and round in my head.

'I love you Dougie'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hang Over's and Secret Planning

A/N: thanks once again for my reviews please keep reviewing so I know if you like my story. Sorry about the wait for this chapter, school work seems to be piling up. So I'll try and update as quick as I can but remember I am not superwoman. It would be cool if I was though lol anyways on with the story.

No I do not own McFly but I will one day lol

Amy's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning. I looked over at Lindsey. She was still asleep. I got out of bed and woke her up gently.

"Lindsey?" I said nudging her lightly, "come on time to get up."

She opened her eyes.

"Morning," she grumbled.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked think about how drunk she was last night.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied sitting up.

"Are you sure?"

"No," she exclaimed turning green and running for the bathroom. I followed her passing a still half asleep Harry on the landing.

"Morning," he yawned.

"Hung over?" I asked.

"Not as much as she is," he replied nodding in the direction of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I better check on her, see you later," I said heading into the bathroom.

I found Lindsey sitting on the edge of the bath. She looked extremely pale, even more than she normally is.

"Hey," I said sitting next to her on the edge of the bath.

"Hey," she replied weakly.

"Have you been sick?"

She nodded.

"Ok, come on, back to bed," I told her pushing her out of the bathroom as a very green Danny ran past on his way to the toilet.

"Morning Danny," I called and I response I got was the sound of Danny throwing up in the toilet. Nice!

I made Lindsey get back in bed and I got dressed and went downstairs. I found Tom and Dougie in the kitchen.

"Hey guys," I said joining them at the kitchen table.

"Hey Amy, how's Lindsey?" Tom asked.

"Not great, I made her go back to bed and Danny's throwing up as well," I replied helping myself to orange juice.

Tom and Dougie chuckled.

"Morning people," Harry said joining us at the table.

"Hey Harry," we all replied.

"Is Danny still in the bathroom?" I asked.

"No, he went back to sleep, I don't think he really knows what planet he's on," Harry laughed.

I shook my head and cleared away the glasses on the table.

Dougie joined me at the sink.

"Amy can I talk to you?" he asked.

"You kind of are Dougie," I replied smiling.

"I mean in private," he said quietly so the other two wouldn't hear.

"Sure," I replied putting the glasses away and then I followed Dougie up to his room.

I sat down on his bed,

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Well as your Lindsey's best friend and you know her really well,"

"Spit it out Dougie."

"Ok, when I took her upstairs last night, she said something to me and I don't know if she really meant it because she was drunk and I thought you might know if she was telling the truth or not," Dougie rambled.

"What did she say?"

"She told me she loved me."

"I see."

"Do you think she meant it?"

"Have you ever heard the saying, a drunk mans words are a sober mans thoughts?"

"So is that a yes?"

I nodded my head, "I think she probably meant it, because she normally keeps that stuff to herself unless she's drunk."

I looked at Dougie, he looked happy and confused at the same time.

"Look Dougie what ever you do, if anything happens between you two, please don't hurt Lindsey," I warned.

"I wouldn't," Dougie said in an almost whisper.

"I know, but Lindsey hasn't had the best of luck over the years, I mean her first real boyfriend used her to get better grades at school and then cheated on her with the school slut, and now everything that's happened with Rory, it's going to be hard for her to trust somebody again," I explained.

"I want to do something for her, take her out or something," Dougie said suddenly sitting down on his bed, "where should I take her?"

"I don't know."

"Lindsey likes musicals right?"

"Yeah she has like every soundtrack to every musical ever written," I laughed.

"Why don't I take her to see her favourite show?"

"That's a great idea."

"What one should we see?"

"I know for a fact that phantom of the opera is her favourite out of all the musicals she's seen."

Dougie went over to his computer and got up the show times and ticket offices.

"There's a show this Saturday night," he said reading off the screen.

"Go for it, I'm sure she'll love it."

"I want it to be a secret though, so don't tell her where she's going just tell her to be ready for 6:30 Saturday night, that way we can leave then and get some dinner."

"Ok, I'll go tell her," I said getting up.

"Thanks Amy, do you really think she'll like it?"

"Yes and I know she'll love it even more because it's coming from you," I smiled and left to tell Lindsey that she now has a date on Saturday night.

A/N: sorry it's a bit rubbish but please review thanks xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Way You Make Me Feel

A/N: wow 141 hits. Thanks to anyone who's read my story. This chapters pretty long so I hope you like it. Please review thanks xxx

No I sadly do not own McFly blah blah blah etc

Amy's P.O.V

"Amy, I have nothing to wear!" Lindsey shrieked throwing piles of clothes out of our wardrobe.

"Lindsey you always have something to wear," I laughed joining her in the wardrobe. I've never seen her like this before. Her long aurban hair is scraped back in a messy bun and she's wearing her old baggy jeans with her tatty old blink 182 t-shirt. She's a complete mess. Bless her. I wonder if Dougie knows the affect he has on her. It's scary really.

"How am I supposed to pick something to wear, you won't tell me where I'm going," Lindsey moaned flicking through her rails of clothes.

"Go and do your hair and I'll find something for you to wear," I said shoving her in the direction of the door.

"Are you sure?" she asked halfway out of the room.

"Yes, go," I sighed turning towards the rails of clothes.

Dougie's P.O.V

"Black tie or red tie?" I said holding then up in front of me.

"Does it really matter?" Harry replied slumped on my bed.

"Yes it matters, now which one?"

"I'd go with black," Tom said sticking his head around my door.

"Thanks see that's all I wanted Harry, a simple black or red answer," I said chucking my red tie back in my draw.

Tom sat down on my bed as I put my tie on. Yes I know, shocker I know how to do up a tie.

Amy's P.O.V

I rooted through Lindsey's clothes. I finally found her something to wear. A simple back dress and some shoes to match.

"Hey did you find anything yet?" Lindsey asked returning from the bathroom having just finished doing her hair.

"How about this," I replied showing her the dress I picked out.

She looked at it for a while.

"Are you sure?" she asked taking the dress from me.

"Yes it's perfect, now go and change and then I'll do your make up."

Lindsey got changed and I started on her make up. Half an hour later she was ready to go.

She put on her dark red trench coat so she didn't freeze to death and we headed downstairs.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I stopped at the top of the stairs and took a deep breath.

"Go," Amy said poking me in the back.

I walked slowly down the stairs. Dougie was standing at the bottom of the staircase. He was wearing a red pinstriped shirt with a black tie and dark jeans. He had a black jacket over the top of his shirt and was wearing dress shoes. He turned around when he heard me walking down the stairs.

He smiled. Well that's a good sign.

"Hi," I said nervously.

"Hi, ready to go?" Dougie replied.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Bye," we both called to everyone else.

I picked up my bag and Dougie opened the front door.

A taxi was waiting outside and we both climbed in.

Dougie told the taxi driver where to go and we drove off.

We arrived 20 minutes later at a busy road in downtown London somewhere. Dougie paid the driver and we got out of the cab.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around for something I recognised.

"I'm not telling you," Dougie replied taking hold of my hand, "come on were eating first."

He led me across the street to a small restaurant. We went in and sat down. We placed our orders with the waiter.

"So, are you going to tell me where I'm going tonight?" I asked.

"Nope," Dougie replied grinning.

"Didn't think so."

"It's a surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises."

"Well, I hope you'll like this one, anyways so have you ever been to a simple plan gig?"

That was a bit random but I know he's trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, me and Amy went to see them a couple of years ago," I replied.

"Yeah, me and Harry went last year to see them, they were awesome."

"Speaking of Harry and I know this sounds totally random, but do you think he likes Amy, if you get what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think he does, what about Amy? Does she like him?"

"Well, whenever I bring it up she just changes the subject, which means she does because she never talks about stuff like that."

The waiter put our dinner in front of us.

"I think some match making services are in order," Dougie laughed.

We spent the rest of the meal planning ways to get Amy and Harry together. When we finished we paid and left.

Dougie took me down several streets and then he stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Ok, were almost there, I need you to close your eyes," he replied.

"No way, I'll look like an idiot walking around with my eyes shut," I complained.

"You never look like an idiot, just do it."

So I reluctantly shut my eyes and let Dougie take me to wherever I was going.

Dougie's P.O.V

I lead Lindsey to the front of the theatre.

"Ok, now open your eyes," I told her.

She opened them and looked up at the massive 'phantom of the opera' sign.

She looked at the sign and then at me. Oh crap what if she doesn't like it.

She hugged me tightly.

"Surprise," I said lamely.

"Thank you so much," she mumbled into my chest.

"Do you like it?" I asked nervously as she pulled away.

"Of course I do," she replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Good, come on let's go in," I said and we walked hand in hand into the theatre.

After the show

Lindsey's P.O.V

"So did you enjoy the show?" Dougie asked as we exited the tube station.

"It was awesome, thank you so much," I replied.

"No problem."

"So where are we going now?"

"How about we walk through Covent Garden," Dougie suggested.

"Yeah ok," I replied and we headed in that direction.

We reached Covent Garden 5 minutes later. The main square where the entertainers usually are was empty but a string quartet was packing up their instruments in one corner. The market had been packed up but the square was lit up with small lights that were wrapped around the lamp posts.

We sat down on an empty bench.

"I love it here," I said.

"Me too, there's always some sort of music around here," Dougie replied.

"Yeah, that's why I love it so much, it's so relaxed and happy, if you get what I mean."

"A bit like you."

"You could say that."

Dougie stood up and extended his hand to me.

"May I have this dance," he asked.

"There's no music," I giggled taking his hand anyway.

"So what," Dougie laughed leading me to the middle of the square. I rested my hands on his shoulders. We danced slowly around on the spot.

I started to hear faint music played on a violin.

We both looked around. The string quartet were playing for us.

We both smiled. We stopped dancing a few minutes later after Dougie looked at his watch.

"Oh crap, look at the time we should get going."

"I don't want to go home," I said as we walked towards the tube station.

"I don't either but I promised Tom I'd have you home by 11 o'clock," Dougie confessed.

"Are you serious?" I asked as we jumped onto the tube.

"Yep," Dougie replied, "we've got half an hour to get home or we'll be grounded."

I laughed.

We walked out of the tube station and climbed into a taxi. We got home 20 minutes later just on time.

We opened the front door and quietly shut it behind us. The house was in darkness as everyone had gone to bed. We took off our coats and chucked them on the coat rack.

We climbed the stairs trying to be quiet but the stairs kept creaking making us laugh.

We reached the dark landing. We stood their awkwardly.

"Thanks for such a great night Dougie," I whispered, (I didn't want to wake anyone up.)

"Anytime, I'm glad you liked it," Dougie whispered back.

"Well goodnight," I said.

We moved closer to each other. I could sense his lips inches away from mine. They were getting closer.

Suddenly the light switched on and Dougie pulled away from me. I looked around for the person responsible for ruining the moment.

There was Tom standing at the bottom of the stairs that leads off the landing up to his room. He is so off my Christmas card list.

"Oh, hi Tom," Dougie said grinning nervously.

"Thank you for bringing Lindsey home on time," Tom said smiling.

"No problem," Dougie replied.

"Well, I'm knackered," I said, "I'm off to bed, thanks for a great night Dougie. Night Tom"

I quickly exited the landing and went into my room. I heard Dougie say goodnight to Tom and then go into his room. The landing light went off and Tom went up to his room.

I sat down on my bed to find Amy still up waiting for me.

"Oh, hi Amy," I said when I saw her.

"I want to know everything," she replied.

I laughed.

"It was awesome," I replied simply.

"That's all I get," Amy exclaimed.

"Yes, I'll be back in a minute," I told her and went out onto the landing taking a pen and a piece of paper with me.

I walked quietly across to Dougie's room. I wrote a message on the paper and put it under his door.

I then went back to my room and went to bed ignoring all questions from Amy.

Dougie's P.O.V

Tom is so dead tomorrow. I can't believe we almost kissed. I chucked on an old pair of shorts and climbed into bed. I was surprisingly tired. It was an amazing night. I heard someone walking across the landing and then a piece of paper slid under my door.

I jumped out of bed and picked it up off the floor.

_Thanks for a amazing night_

_I guess not all guys are arseholes _

_Lot's of love _

_Lindsey xxx_

I smiled and folded the paper up and put it in my draw by my bed.

I went to sleep as soon as my head it the pillow with my mind filled once more with only thoughts of Lindsey.

A/N: please review thank you xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: You've Got A Friend

A/N: Thanks to readers etc. This chapter contains some horror/violence that is not suitable for young readers or people who don't like blood. It's a bit of an epic chapter lol. Enjoy :D

I don't own McFly but I will some day, I just own everyone else.

Please review thanks xxx

Amy's P.OV

"Is anyone going to get that?" I asked as the phone rang.

Nobody moved their eyes were glued to the TV.

"I'll get it," Lindsey sighed getting up and going out into the hallway.

She returned 10 minutes later.

"Hey guys, is it ok for my little brother to stay over tomorrow night, my mum needs a baby sitter," she asked.

"Yeah of course," Tom said taking his eyes off the TV.

"Are you sure?" Lindsey said, "It's ok to say no."

"Its fine, your little brother is cool," Harry replied.

"Yeah, you won't be saying that after tomorrow night," Lindsey said picking up the house phone, "I'll ring mum back and tell her its ok."

"Does anyone want a drink?" I asked getting up.

I got a chorus of no in reply.

I went into the kitchen and got a glass out of the cupboard. I turned around, screamed and dropped the glass.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I said goodbye to my mum and hung up the phone.

Suddenly Amy's screams filled the air. All the guys raced out of the living room and we all rushed into the kitchen.

"Amy are you ok, what's wrong?" I asked.

Amy was standing against the wall opposite the sink. She was surrounded by glass.

Amy pointed at the sink. We all looked into the sink. I screamed and knew exactly what Amy was scared about. A massive hairy spider was sitting in the sink. I'm not even joking it was huge.

I ran over to Amy forgetting about the glass on the floor. I wasn't wearing shoes and the glass went straight into my foot. I hung onto Amy for dear life. Blood started to drip from my foot.

"Somebody get rid of it now," Amy exclaimed.

"Do it quickly, I'm losing blood here," I added hoping around on one foot.

"I'm on it," Harry said placing a glass over the spider in the sink, "I'll go chuck it outside."

"No don't, can we keep it as a pet?" Dougie asked.

"NO!" me and Amy shouted.

Harry left the kitchen with the spider and chucked it out of the front door.

"Ok don't move," Tom told us.

"Oh yeah, I was really planning on going somewhere with loads of glass in my foot," I said sarcastically.

"Alright, we'll get you out hold on," Danny said putting on his shoes.

He walked over to us and picked me up.

"What about me," Amy moaned.

"I'm coming hold on," Harry yelled from the hallway.

He came back into the kitchen with his shoes on and picked Amy up.

Danny carried me out of the kitchen.

"Watch my head on the doorframe," I said. Too late.

"Ow, Danny that hurt," I said after my head banged into it.

He placed me down gently on the sofa.

"Sorry, how's the foot?" he asked.

"Painful," I replied looking at the bottom of my foot. It was covered in bits of glass and blood.

Amy's P.O.V

Harry carried me into the living room and dumped me on the other sofa.

"Thanks Harry," I said.

"No problem," he replied smiling.

I went over to Lindsey.

"Are you ok Lindz?" I asked.

"Not really," she replied.

"Tom we need a first aid kit in here," Dougie called into the kitchen from beside Lindsey.

"Don't worry we'll get all the glass out," Dougie told her reassuringly.

"It's not the glass I'm worried about," she replied getting paler by the minute.

"I'm here, no need to panic," Tom said rushing in with a first aid kit and a bowl of hot water with a towel over his shoulder.

Me and Dougie stepped back to give him some room.

"Lindsey doesn't look to good," Dougie said.

"It's the blood, it makes her feel sick, she sometimes ends up fainting," I replied.

"She'll be ok," Dougie said although he didn't sound too sure.

"Ok, I've got to pull the glass out," Tom said.

Me and Dougie rushed to Lindsey's side and grabbed hold of her hands.

"Just breathe like this," Dougie said taking short breaths like they do when a women's giving birth.

"She's not in labour you idiot," I said hitting Dougie in the back of his head with my spare hand.

Lindsey laughed weakly.

"Made her laugh though," Dougie retorted.

"Can we just get the glass out of my foot please," Lindsey said gripping onto our hands.

"Ok, here I go," Tom said pulling the first bit of glass out.

Lindsey winced and squeezed our hands tightly.

"It's ok," Dougie said rubbing her back.

5 minutes later all the glass was out.

Lindsey's P.O.V

Finally all the glass was out.

"There you go," Danny said rubbing my shoulders.

"Thanks Tom," I said weakly. He bandaged my foot and threw away all the glass.

"Here drink this," Tom told me handing me a glass of water.

I drunk it and stood up.

"Sit down," Dougie said pushing me back onto the sofa.

"Why?"

"You still look very pale."

"Tom put back to the future on," Amy said sitting next to me. Dougie sat on the other side.

"Yay, back to the future," Danny exclaimed diving onto the other sofa leaving Harry and Tom to sit on the floor.

The movie started and we all got comfortable. I leant against Dougie with my legs resting on Amy's lap. Danny was lying on the other sofa with Harry leaning against it. Tom was sitting on the floor in front of the arm chair.

It was getting late and it was already dark outside.

The movie ended two hours later. By the time the movie had finished we had all sunk lower down in our seats. I was now laying on Dougie and Amy was slumped over the arm of the chair. Danny was half hanging of his sofa and the other two were sprawled out on the floor.

It was now very late so we all went up to bed. We all said goodnight and went to sleep.

(A/N: This is where the horror/violence starts. Just a quick warning)

_I woke up and my room was still in darkness. I looked over at Amy. She was half hanging out of her bed. I got up and walked over to her. I pushed her back the right way. As I pushed her back my hands were covered in some sort of liquid. I turned the bedside lamp on. It was blood! I looked back at Amy. She was covered in blood. I pulled away her bed covers. A long knife was sticking out of her stomach. I screamed and ran out onto the landing. I ran to Danny's room and switched on the lights. He too was covered in blood. He looked like he had been shot! Next I ran to Harry's room. He too was dead. He had been stabbed several times. I screamed and tears ran down my face. _

_I went to tom's room. Blood had been splattered on the walls. His wrists had been cut and his throat slit. _

_Why was this happening to me? Omg Dougie! I ran down the stairs back to the landing and went to Dougie's room. I didn't want to open the door afraid of what I might find. I opened the door. Dougie was lying peacefully in his bed. He's ok! Thank God. I went over to him to check he was ok. He wasn't breathing. _

"_Dougie," I whispered more tears running down my face. _

_Blood began to spread across his face from the top of his head. _

_I sank to my knees. _

"_No not Dougie," I sobbed. Dougie hand hung out of his bed. I piece of paper was crumpled up inside his screwed up fist. I prized his hand apart and took out the piece of paper. _

_**I'll love you forever Lindsey, **_

_**Don't worry about me I'll be ok. **_

_**Don't panic your not alone; you'll always have me watching over you like a lucky star. **_

_**Where I'm going I don't know but one day we'll be together again and we'll walk in the sun.  
I just want you to know that I love you and I wish I could have told you when I had the chance. Just friends never really worked for me. My heart just wouldn't let you go. **_

_**Don't go changing, **_

_**My love forever **_

_**Dougie xxx **_

_I sobbed my heart out. I felt like it had spilt in two. _

I awoke with a start. My face was wet with tears. Please let it be a dream. I scrambled out of bed and ran to Amy. She **wasn't **covered in blood but she wasn't moving. I turned the lamp on.

She groaned and buried her head under her bed covers. I let out a sigh of relief.

Omg Dougie!

I ran across the landing and into Dougie's room. He was fast asleep in his bed. I shoved him to make sure he was breathing. He awoke with a start.

"What's gong on?" he murmured. He sat up and looked at me. His eyes grew wide.

"Are you ok Lindsey? Have you been crying? What's wrong?" he asked all at once.

"I'm ok, I just had a really bad nightmare," I said wiping my face with my hands.

"Oh, what happened?" Dougie asked pulling me down so I sat on his bed.

"All of you were dead, that's why I woke you up, so I could check it was just a dream," I whispered and felt tears running down my face again.

"Hey its ok," Dougie murmured hugging me tightly, "were fine, and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

"I know I just freaked out," I said holding on to Dougie tightly.

"It's ok, you're not alone."

"That's what you said to me."

"What?"

"In my dream when you died, you left me a note and it said that I was not alone."

"Well your not, anyway why don't you stay here tonight and if you have another scary dream just wake me up," Dougie said letting go of me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go and get in my bed."

I did as I was told. Dougie pulled out spare blankets and chucked them on his bed. We both curled up next to each other and I feel asleep with Dougie arms wrapped tightly around me, holding me close to him.

_So hold me close and say three words like you used to do_

_Dancing on the kitchen tiles _

_It's all about you_

A/N: This chapter took me hours so please review and tell me what you think. Just hit the little go button. Thanks xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Boys will be Boys

A/N: thanks for my reviews etc. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. This chapter contain swearing etc and it's pretty long. So enjoy.

I do not own McFly and all that jazz :D

Please review thanks xxx

Lindsey's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning. It took me a while to realise where I was and how I got there. Then I remembered that horrible nightmare I had. I looked around and found myself in an empty bed.

"Oh your up, I was just coming to get you," Dougie said sticking his head round the door. He came over and sat next to me on his bed.

"What time is it?" I mumbled still half asleep.

"Half past ten," Dougie replied looking at his watch.

Now I was awake.

"What!" I shrieked, "My mum's dropping off Charlie at eleven, and the living room needs be cleaned, the kitchen disinfected, the sinks bleached and the bathroom floor mopped."

"Whoa, chill Lindz, we've got it covered," Dougie replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I even mopped the bathroom floor myself, now all you have to do is go and get ready and breakfast will be waiting for you when you come downstairs," Dougie smiled.

"Alright, thanks Dougie," I smiled back and went and got in the shower.

Amy's P.O.V

"Amy, scrub that table again," Tom yelled across the kitchen as he washed and dried all the dishes that had piled up in the sink.

"I have," I yelled back.

"Then go and help Harry and Danny in the living room," Tom chuckled.

"Fine," I replied chucking my dirty cloth at his head and walked out into the hallway.

"You missed," Tom shouted as I left.

"I won't next time," I yelled back.

For the next 20 minutes we all ran around the house like crazy people throwing random objects into the nearest cupboard and in some cases empty plant pots.

I ran straight into Lindsey as we both ran across the landing.

"Hey, how long have we got left?" Lindsey asked brushing her hair and putting on her red and black hoddie at the same time.

"Ten minutes, but your mum's always early so five," I replied trying to fix my hair as it got messed up as I ran all over the house.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I ran down stairs and into the kitchen. I've never seen it so clean.

"Here you go," Dougie said handing me a plate with two pancakes on it.

"Thanks Dougie, I replied.

I shoved the pancakes down my neck and quickly washed the plate and put it away.

"Two minutes to go," Harry yelled at us as we all raced into the living room.

We all dived onto the sofas and Danny switched the TV on.

"What should I put on?" Danny asked flicking through the channels.

"I don't know, GMTV, anything" I replied.

Then the doorbell rang.

I jumped up and went and opened the front door.

"Hi mum," I said letting her and Charlie in.

"Hi darling how are you?" my mum asked looking me up and down.

"I'm fine thanks, are you staying long?"

"Not all afternoon but I'd like to catch up with you," she replied.

Great.

"Let your mum in the door Lindsey," Tom chuckled joining us in the hall way, "hi Mrs Stride, hi Charlie."

"Hello Tom," my mum replied. Charlie waved.

I led my mum and Charlie into the living room. Tom went and made my mum a cup of tea.

"Hi Mrs stride, hi Charlie," everyone chanted when we entered the living room.

I've trained them well.

"Hello," Charlie smiled.

"Aw, your little brothers so cool," the guys grinned.

"Go and sit down Charlie," I said as Tom returned with a cup of tea for my mum. Charlie went and sat with Harry and Danny.

"So what's been going on with you lot?" my mum asked sitting down on the sofa next to Amy and me.

"Not much, were on a break until next January, then were recording the next album and were going on tour again," Harry explained.

"Same for us really," Amy said.

We only had the pleasure of my mother for another 20 minutes and then she went home.

"Thank God for that," I said happily shutting the front door after my mum.

I went back into the living room.

"So what do you lot want to do today?" I asked.

"Whatever this little dude wants to do," Dougie said messing up Charlie's floppy brown hair.

"What do you want to do Charlie?" I asked.

"I don't mind," he shrugged.

"Why don't we go and play football in the park," Danny suggested.

"Yeah," Charlie said happily.

"Alright, it's not far from here," Tom said getting our coats and shoes out of the cupboard we shoved them all in.

"Charlie make sure your coats done right up, if I send you home with a cold mum will never let you stay with us ever again," I said pulling on my shoes and coat.

"Leave him alone Lindsey he's fine," Amy said putting on her own coat.

Danny grabbed his football and we all piled out of the front door. We walked down the road and round the corner. The park wasn't far away.

Five minutes later we reached the park. It wasn't to busy. The playground was full of young children playing on the roundabout and swings. Their parents were watching close by.

Danny, Tom, Harry and Charlie ran into an empty part of the park and started playing around with the football.

"Be careful," I called after them as they ran off.

"They'll be fine," Dougie said resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, but Charlie's only seven," I replied turning around to face Dougie.

"He'll be fine, you worry too much," Dougie replied rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, so what do you want to do?" I asked, "Unless you feel like playing football."

"I don't do football, let's go and walk around the duck pond or something."

"Ok, are you coming Amy?"

"No, I'll go and watch them play and keep an eye on Charlie," she replied and headed off in their direction.

We and Dougie walked off to the duck pond.

"So…," I began.

"So… how are you?" Dougie replied.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good, so you had no more scary dreams then last night?"

"No and I just want to say thanks, I don't know why I freaked out like that."

"It's ok; I would have freaked out to."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Seriously? You're not just saying that to make me feel better."

"Nope, it happened to me a while ago and I totally freaked and had to spend the night in Tom's room. True story"

I laughed. We walked slowly around the pond.

"Hey Lindsey?" Dougie said after a few minutes.

"Yes?" I replied still watching the ducks.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the cinema or something next week sometime with me."

"Like a date?" I replied feeling myself blush slightly.

"Well yeah, If you want to," Dougie replied blushing.

"I'd love to," I smiled.

"Good," Dougie replied kissing me on the check.

I turned towards him. I leant towards him and our lips grew closer together. They were almost touching when…

"Lindsey!" Charlie shouted running over to me.

Me and Dougie broke apart once again. Every flipping time.

"Yes Charlie," I said trying to resist the urge to strangle him.

"Come on let's go see Rory," Charlie replied pulling my hand out of Dougie's grip and into his own.

"What did you just say?" I asked as Charlie pulled me and Dougie across the park.

"Rory's here," Charlie repeated impatiently.

"Don't be silly, Rory doesn't live around here," I told him but he wouldn't let go and dragged me to grass area beside the playground.

Charlie was right. There stood Rory leaning against the fence around the playground. He wasn't alone. Hanging off his arm was none other than Nikki King. The bitch herself.

"Charlie no," I said but he still continued to drag me closer to him.

"Hello Charlie, long time no see," Rory said high fiving my little brother.

"Hello Lindsey how are you?" he asked turning to me.

"Fine thank you," I replied shortly.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I am?" Rory asked.

"Then I would have to pretend I really care," I retorted as I was joined by Amy and Dougie.

"No need to be rude," Nikki said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Nikki is that you?" I asked, " I thought it was some stupid blonde slut who steals other people's boyfriends. Oh wait that makes perfect sense of course it's you."

Nikki stepped forward to hit me but I was too fast for her and slapped her hard across the face.

Amy quickly grabbed hold of Charlie and took him back to the others.

Dougie stepped protectively in front of me.

"Dougie no," I said pushing him out of the way.

"I see, you dumped me for this idiot," Rory laughed.

Ok that's just rude. I went to hit Rory but Dougie got there first and punched him hard in the face. Rory retaliated and hit Dougie back twice as hard.

"Time to go," Tom said popping out of nowhere and grabbed hold of us and pulled us towards the park exit.

"Stay away from me and my family you bastard," I yelled at Rory as we left.

Tom led us to the car park. Harry was waiting in the car.

"I ran home and got the car," he said when he saw the look on my face, "for a quick getaway."

I smiled and got in the car. Dougie climbed in after me.

"Are you guys ok?" Amy asked as we drove away.

"Yeah, just get us home quickly," Dougie said holding on to me protectively.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as it was only me, Dougie, Amy, Tom and Harry in the car.

"We left Danny and Charlie at home," Tom explained.

We arrived home a few minutes later.

We went inside. Charlie rushed up to me,

"I'm sorry Lindsey was it bad to talk to Rory?" he asked.

"No, it's just me and Rory don't talk anymore," I replied giving him a hug, "and please don't tell mum about this."

"I won't," he replied following Danny out into the garden to finish their football match.

I went into the living room to see Harry and Tom inspecting Dougie's face.

"What's the verdict?" Amy asked holding an ice pack over Dougie's right eye.

"Looks like a nice black eye," Harry replied.

"I'm sorry Dougie, it was my fault," I said taking over from Amy and held the ice pack on his face.

Harry, Tom and Amy exited the room. Hopefully they will stay out.

"It's ok Rory's just an arsehole and he could of hit you," Dougie replied.

"Yeah I know but you shouldn't have got in the way."

"Maybe I am just an idiot," Dougie mumbled.

"You may be an idiot," I said removing the ice pack from Dougie's face, "but you're my idiot," I added and kissed him. He kissed me back with such a force I almost fell over.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," he said after we broke apart.

"Me too," I admitted.

"Yeah, just friends never really worked for me," Dougie chuckled.

The door suddenly burst open and Amy, Harry and Tom fell through the doorway.

Me and Dougie just looked at them.

"Sorry, It was an accident," Amy giggled.

"Accident my arse," I laughed.

"Are you two together now?" Tom asked sounding a lot like my mum.

I looked at Dougie.

"Yes we are," he replied and kissed me on the check.

"Took you long enough," Harry said crashing on the sofa and he put the TV on.

I just shook my head.

Later that night

"Lindsey sing me the song," Charlie whined.

"I am not singing you the song, your seven years old now," I replied.

"Just sing the song," Danny laughed from his sofa bed. We had put Charlie in Danny's room because he had a pull out bed he could sleep on, so Charlie slept in his bed.

"Go and get my guitar," I told Dougie who just appeared in the doorway.

He nodded his head and disappeared down the stairs.

"What is the song anyway?" Danny asked.

"All about you," Charlie replied happily.

"As in _our_ all about you?" Danny replied sitting up properly.

"Yep," I replied, "it's the only thing that makes him go to sleep."

Dougie returned with my guitar closely followed by Amy and her guitar.

We sat down on the floor and started to play. I sung Tom's bit and Amy sang Danny's bit. By the second verse Charlie was fast asleep.

We stopped playing.

"That was awesome," Danny whispered.

"Thanks, night night," I replied and me and Amy left them to sleep. Amy took my guitar back to the music room with her own.

Me and Dougie were left on our own on the landing.

"Well night night," I said walking towards my room.

Dougie tapped my shoulder and I turned around.

"I want a goodnight kiss," he pouted.

So I kissed him

"There happy?" I giggled.

"Yep," he replied and kissed me back.

"Night Dougie."

"Night Lindsey."

We went into our separate rooms. I got ready for bed and Amy came back as I got into bed.

"Is Dougie a good kisser?" she asked.

"Goodnight Amy," I replied and turned my lamp out.

"I was just asking," Amy giggled.

"Goodnight Amy," I repeated.

"Alright then party pooper, night," she replied and turned out her lamp.

I know I'm probably one of the most hated girls in the country right now but you know what, it feels pretty good. :D

A/N: please review thanks xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: shopping and dangerous cars

A/N: 303 hit's people. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it makes me very happy lol sad I know. This chapters a bit short sorry.

please review thanks xxx

Amy's P.O.V

I'm so tired. Lindsey's mum came really early and picked up Charlie. It was a mission in it's self to separate him from Danny. It was so cute. I heard the sound of footsteps and I washed up the dishes.

Dougie stormed into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"What's wrong Dougie?" I asked.

"I can't find Lindsey," he told me sadly picking at the cover on the table.

"Where did you look, I mean she can't have gone far, she hasn't left the house," I replied trying not to laugh as it was clearly troubling Dougie deeply.

"Around," Dougie mumbled.

"Why don't you go and ask Tom, he was talking to her earlier," I informed him.

He eyes lit up and he shot out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I shook my head, young love.

Dougie's P.O.V

I ran up the stairs. I walked straight into Danny on the landing.

"Easy mate," he said smoothing down his shirt.

"Why are you all dressed up?" I asked looked at his fancy clothes.

"I've got a date," he replied happily.

"Cool, have you seen Lindsey?"

"No, not since this morning," Danny shrugged and headed down stairs.

Why am I the only person that is worried about the fact my girlfriend is missing.

I continued up to Tom's room.

I knocked on the door and went in.

There was Lindsey sitting with Tom watching a film.

"Hey Dougie," they both said eyes still glued to the TV.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," I said sitting next to Lindsey pulling her into a hug.

"Why?" she replied hugging me back.

"Just coz I wanted to see you," I replied honestly.

"Aw, you're so cute," Lindsey smiled giving me a kiss.

"If you two are going to sit there kissing your out," Tom complained throwing a pillow at us.

"What are you watching anyway?" I asked throwing the pillow back.

"Star Wars," Tom replied his eyes glued back to the screen.

"And your watching this why?" I asked Lindsey.

"Anakin Skywalker's hot," she replied happily.

"But that's Darth Vader before he's Darth Vader," Tom said in disbelief.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Lindsey retorted.

"Your girlfriends weird," Tom whispered to me.

I laughed.

Amy's P.O.V

I opened the kitchen cupboards in search of food. I didn't find any. Looks like another trip to Tesco's is in order.

"Hey is there any cheesecake left?" Harry asked me joining me looking into the empty fridge.

"Nope, we have nothing, I'm going to Tesco's now, I'll be back later," I replied grabbing my coat off the banister.

"I'll go with you," Harry said grabbing his jacket off the coat rack.

We left and got in the car. We drove off to Tesco's, music blearing out of the car.

We arrived 10 minutes later.

Harry grabbed a trolley.

"What do we need?" he asked.

"Everything," I laughed.

"Ok then," Harry replied and we set off down the food aisles putting everything in the trolley as we went.

We walked past the magazine rack and something caught my eye.

"YOUNG LOVE" was plastered across one of the magazines with a picture underneath it of Lindsey and Dougie kissing in the park.

I showed it to Harry.

"Oh dear," he said taking the magazine out of my grip.

"Oh well it's their own fault, kissing in a park, I mean really," I giggled.

"Yeah, I mean get a room why don't they," Harry laughed.

I put the magazine back and we finished the shopping.

We returned home an hour later.

"Oi help bring the shopping in and stop kissing," I shouted at Lindsey and Dougie when I opened the front door.

"We weren't," they shouted back.

"Yeah yeah, help bring the shopping in," I replied following Tom back outside to take the bags from Harry who was unloading the car.

Lindsey and Dougie joined us.

We quickly put the shopping away between us. I went back outside to lock the car. I stepped out onto the road to check the door locked properly.

I heard a deafening roar of a speeding car tearing up the road.

"AMY LOOK OUT!" I heard Lindsey scream.

Then darkness came.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Inseparable

A/N: Thanks to anyone who's reviewed my story. I won't go on and on because I know you want to know what happens to Amy so here you go.

I don't own McFly in anyway etc

I forgot to put it in the last chapter never mind.

Please review thanks xxx

Lindsey's P.O.V

It all happened in what felt like slow motion. The car hit Amy and she fell to the ground. The car drove off and left her lying in a growing pool of blood in the road.

I went to run towards her but something pulled me back.

"Danny let go," I screamed.

"No, the ambulance in on its way, there's nothing you can do," he replied hugging me tightly. I sobbed into his shoulder.

The air was soon filled with sirens and the ambulance arrived.

They rushed towards Amy and put her on a stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance.

A paramedic came to talk to me.

"I need you to answer some questions for me," she said to me.

I nodded my head.

"Amy is your friend, correct? And she lives here with you?" she asked.

I nodded not really taking anything in.

Tom took over and Dougie and Harry pulled me into their car. We followed the ambulance to the hospital. Tom was going to drive up after he dealt with the paramedics.

After we arrived at the hospital we all shot out of the car and into reception.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked as we all ran up to the reception desk.

"Yes," I almost shouted at her, "my friend was just brought in; can you tell me where she is please?"

"Name?" she responded tapping away at her computer.

"Amy Elliot," I replied.

"Ok, she's in surgery at the minute please go and wait in the family room on the second floor and a doctor will be in to see you soon," she told me reading off her screen.

I thanked her and we got into the nearest lift.

I tapped my fingers against the door waiting for it to stop on the second floor.

"She'll be ok," Dougie reassured me as we stepped out onto the right floor.

"I hope so," I replied and we went into the waiting room.

The walls were brightly coloured and it was full of children's toys. I sat down on the bright red sofa. The guys sat down next to me.

"Are you ok Harry?" I asked after a while.

"Yeah, I just hope she's ok," he replied quietly.

"Me too," I replied sadly.

The door opened and Tom walked in.

"Hey, have you heard anything yet?" he asked giving us all a hug.

"No, we just have to sit and wait," Dougie replied.

So we sat and waited. Two hours later a doctor came in. we all stood up.

"Is she ok? What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I can only tell that information to her family, we have contacted them and they are on their way," the doctor told us.

"I've been Amy's best friend since we were five years old, she's the sister I never got and she lived with me for almost four years, so I would start talking now, tell me what's wrong with her," I said very calmly trying not to scream at the doctor.

"Very well, the surgery was very successful, but unfortunately the only way to save Miss Elliot was to let her slip into a coma," the doctor informed us.

"A coma," Harry echoed.

"Yes."

"But people wake up from comas," I said quickly.

"Yes, but we don't know how long it will take for Miss Elliot to wake up," the doctor replied.

"Can we see her?" Tom asked.

"Yes, follow me."

We all followed the doctor down the corridor and up to a private room on the floor above the waiting room.

We entered Amy's room. I started to cry when I saw her. She was bruised and covered in cuts and scraps. She had many different tubes and wires attached to her.

I collapsed into the chair by her bed. I looked at the guys. Danny, Dougie and Tom were fighting back tears but Harry let them fall freely down his face. The sight made new tears form in my eyes.

There was a knock on the door. We all turned and looked. Amy's parents and her little sister molly stood in the doorway.

I got up and greeted her parents.

"I don't know what to say," I mumbled as her mum pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok, I talked to the doctor and they think she'll recover quickly," she told me.

"Let's hope so," I replied sadly.

"Don't worry, could you take molly into the kids room for me, I don't want her to see Amy like this," Amy's mum said glancing down at her youngest daughter.

"Of course," I replied taking molly's hand.

"We'll leave you to spend time with Amy on your own," Danny said to Amy's parents and the guys followed me back to the family room.

"What's wrong with Amy?" molly asked when we all sat down in the family room.

I took a deep breathe, how can I explain this to a seven year old.

"Amy just bumped her head, she'll be fine," I said smiling as best I could.

"Ok," molly said happily and went and got a book from the children's corner.

We all sat quietly keeping an eye on her.

We stayed there all day until Amy's parents came back to get her.

"Were going to go now," Amy's mum said to me.

"Ok," I replied and we all said goodbye.

Once they had left, we all raced back upstairs. Amy looked the same as when we had left her.

We left at 8 o'clock that night when visiting hours were over.

The house felt oddly empty without Amy around. We all went to bed early. I didn't want to stay in an empty room so I stayed in Dougie's room. I couldn't sleep at all. I kept waking up, the picture of Amy lying in the hospital bed stuck in my mind.

The next morning we all got up early and drove back to the hospital. There wasn't any more news on how Amy was doing. We just sat by her bed, getting up every so often to get a drink or to stretch our legs.

"Excuse me, Miss Stride?" said a doctor poking his head around the door.

"Yes?" I replied.

"There is a Mr Fred Phelps here to see you," he replied.

"Ok, thank you."

Freddie must have got Harry's message about what happened.

(A/N: Freddie is Amy and Lindsey's manager. If you didn't know)

I walked out into the corridor to see Freddie. He was waiting for me with outstretched arms. He pulled me into a big hug.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting there," I replied as he let go.

"Ok, don't worry about a thing, I've explained to the press what happened and they should stay away for a while, and anything you need just call me ok," he told me hugging me again.

"Thank you Freddie, it means a lot."

Freddie stayed for an hour then went to deal with more press problems.

The afternoon went on.

"Miss stride?" another doctor called.

"Yes?"

"There's somebody waiting downstairs for you," she replied.

"Who?"

"Sorry they didn't say."

She walked off.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Dougie asked.

"No, its ok, I'll be back soon." I kissed him on the check and went down to the waiting room.

I knocked on the door and went in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted.

It was Rory.

"I heard about Amy and I wanted to see if she's ok," he replied.

"Like you care about Amy, why are you really here?"

"Hey that's not fair; she was my best friend too."

"Yeah was."

"Look I just wanted to see if she was ok."

"She'll be fine."

"so how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Lindsey I know when you're lying, you're not fine."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"I still care about you, I never stopped caring."

"Did you still care when you were cheating on me!"

"Yeah about that, me and Nikki well, I broke up with her."

"How nice for you."

"Look, being with her just made me realise that I love you."

"You don't mean it Rory, you don't know what love means."

"Then tell me."

"When you love someone, you see yourself spending the rest of your life with them, having a family with them, you would be willing to give up everything you have in a heartbeat just to spend one second of your day with them, you would die for them Rory, and it breaks my heart when you say that you love me because I know you don't mean it and you never will," I shouted tears running down my face.

Rory stepped closer to me.

"Get away from me!" I screamed and ran out of the room. I ran round the corner and straight into Dougie.

"Hey what happened?" he asked wiping away my tears.

"Rory," I managed to splutter.

"Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head.

Dougie hugged me tightly.

"Everything's going wrong, it was all so perfect and now it's just all turned to crap," I sobbed into Dougie chest.

"It's going to be ok," Dougie said rocking my slightly kissing the top of my head.

"How do you know?"

"Coz I just do, everything will turn out fine."

I just wish I could believe him.

* * *

When you're down and lost  
And you need a helping hand  
When you're down and lost  
Along the way,  
Just try a little harder  
Try your best to make it  
Through the day,  
Oh just tell yourself  
Ah, I'll be OK

You're not alone (you're not alone)  
You're not alone (you're not alone)  
You're not alone

Just tell yourself  
Ah, I'll be OK  
Oh, just tell yourself  
Ah, I'll be OK  
Won't you tell yourself  
Ah, I'll be okay

* * *

A/N: Please review thanks xxx :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Laughter Is The Best Medicine

A/N: wow thanks for all my reviews. They made me very happy lol

I don't own McFly but I'm working on it :D

Enjoy and please review thanks xxx

Two weeks later

Harry's P.OV

"I'm sorry visiting hours are now over," said the nurse kindly to us.

"Can we stay a little bit longer?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm sorry dear you can't all stay, but one of you can spend the night here if that makes you feel better," the nurse replied checking the many tubes attached to Amy.

"We can really do that?" Lindsey said happier.

"Yes, the doctor says it's ok."

"Lindsey I think you should go home and get a good night's sleep coz no offence but you look shattered," Dougie said putting his arms around his girlfriend.

"As long as some bodies there encase Amy wakes up, I don't mind," Lindsey replied.

"Ok, so who's going to stay?" Tom asked us.

"I'll stay," I said sitting down in the armchair by Amy's bed.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked me.

"Yep," I replied firmly.

"Alright, but if Amy wakes up or something happens call me straight away," Lindsey said hugging me as everyone headed out of the door.

"I will don't worry," I promised.

"Bye Harry," everyone said and left.

The nurse smiled kindly at me. I hope she's not a fan.

"You could try and talk to her you know, some people remember things like that when they come out of a coma," she said.

"Thanks I'll bear it in mind," I smiled.

The nurse left and closed the door behind her.

I moved closer to Amy's bed and held onto her hand.

"Amy?" I said quietly, "can you hear me? Ok that was a stupid question. Please get better Amy, were all going crazy without you, Lindsey hasn't slept in days and I'm going mad not knowing if I'll ever get to speak to you again. Come back to us Amy. Please. I love you Amy, always have done, I was too thick to tell you when I had the chance."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I buried my head into my hands.

I heard a noise.

I looked up. Amy's eyes flickered.

"Amy!" I shouted pressing the emergency doctor call button by her bed. (A/N: I don't know what it's called lol you know what I mean)

"Harry?" she whispered.

"Yes, it's me, Amy don't go back to sleep, stay with me," I said tightening me grip on her hand, "come on Amy."

The doctors rushed in.

"She's awake," I exclaimed.

The doctors rushed to Amy.

"Sir, could you please wait outside," one doctor asked me.

"Of course," I said letting go of Amy's hand and heading out the door.

I watched from the doorway as the doctors waved lights into Amy's eyes and checked the machines.

Oh crap I was meant to ring Lindsey. I set off in a hunt for a pay phone. I found one around the corner. I put in a few coins and dialled the home number.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I woke up and heard the phone ringing.

I untangled myself from Dougie's arms waking him up in the process.

"What's up?" he asked clearly not on the planet just yet.

"Phone," I replied and raced out of the room and down the stairs.

I picked up the phone,

"Hello?"

"Lindsey, its Harry?"

"What's wrong, what's happened?"

"Its ok, Amy woke up."

"What!"

"She woke up; she's ok, their just double checking everything."

"We're on the way."

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

I hung up and ran back up the stairs.

"Dougie wake up," I said pulling him out of bed.

"Why?" he groaned.

"Amy's ok, she woke up, we have to get to the hospital, get up!" I exclaimed. Dougie shot off the floor and got dressed in double speed.

I got a glass of water out of the bathroom and went into Danny's room.

"Danny, wake up!" I yelled.

Danny groaned and turned over in his bed.

I tipped the water over his face. It's the only way to wake him up quickly.

He shrieked and fell out of bed.

"We have to get to the hospital, now get up," I said exiting his room.

"I'll get Tom," Dougie said joining me on the landing, "go and get ready."

I ran into my room and pulled out clean clothes from my wardrobe. I shoved my jeans and Mickey Mouse sweatshirt on. I quickly put on my shoes and ran downstairs joining Tom and Dougie in the kitchen.

"Where's Danny?" I asked.

"I'm here," Danny replied entering the kitchen.

"Good let's go," I said pushing everyone out of the front door.

We drove to the hospital. We all piled out of the car once we had parked and ran into the hospital lobby.

We got in the lift and exited on the third floor. I ran ahead down the corridor and met Harry outside Amy's room.

"Thank you so much for calling me," I gasped out of breath.

"That's ok, where's the others," Harry asked.

"They were behind me."

Right on cue the rest of the guys came jogging around the corner.

"Can we see her yet?" I asked as they caught up.

"No, their still checking her."

Amy's room door opened and the doctors walked out. The main doctor came to speak to us.

"Can we see her now?" we all asked at the same time. The doctor laughed.

Why is he laughing? this is not funny.

"Yes," the doctor replied and allowed us into Amy's room.

I ran to her bed.

"Thank god your back," I said hugging her tightly.

"Nice to see you to," she replied weakly as I stepped back.

"It's good to have you back," Tom said giving her a hug as well.

"It's good to be back," Amy smiled, "and no offence but go and get some sleep you all look bloody awful."

We all laughed.

"So how do you feel?" Danny asked.

"Like I was hit by a bus," she replied.

"Close it was a car," I replied.

"Seriously go home, I'll be fine and I'll see you tomorrow," Amy said firmly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, now go."

"Fine we'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

We said a thousand more goodbyes's and left.

"Oh, I forgot my jacket," Harry said suddenly, "I'll meet you by the car."

He then took off down the corridor.

"See I told you everything would get better," Dougie said taking hold of my hand.

"Yes, master Yoda," I laughed, "hold on, Harry didn't have a jacket. What's he up to?"

"Hey guys, we'll meet you by the car Lindsey dropped something back there," Dougie lied. The others shrugged and walked off.

Me and Dougie went back to Amy's room to see what Harry's up to.

Harry's P.O.V

I went back to Amy's room.

"What's up Harry?" she said we she saw me.

"I need to know if you heard me," I said quickly.

"What?"

"Did you hear me talking to you," I repeated.

"Would it help if I told you I felt the same way," she replied.

I moved closer to her and kissed her.

Somebody coughed.

I turned around.

"Found your jacket Harry?" Lindsey giggled.

"So are you like together now?" Dougie laughed.

"Oh shut up, stop acting like children," I snapped.

"Yes we are," Amy said holding onto my hand.

"Took you long enough," Lindsey said.

"So funny, my sides are splitting," I retorted sarcastically.

Lindsey and Dougie burst into more laughter.

"Bye Amy," I said and kissed her again.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow," she replied happily.

We left and headed home.

* * *

A/N: please review thanks xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Welcome Home

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Here's the next chapter enjoy.

I don't own McFly blah blah blah

One week later

Lindsey's P.O.V

"So Amy's coming home after 1 o'clock," I said as we ate breakfast that morning.

"Yep, I'm going to pick her up," Harry said through a mouthful of toast.

"Ok, so I'll get everyone here for half twelve," I replied.

"Yeah and can you get some more lemonade," Tom asked.

"Yeah, we'll go to Tesco's before everyone get's here," Dougie said putting his plate in the sink.

Amy's coming home today and we've got everyone coming round for a surprise welcome home party. We cleaned the house this morning.

Dougie grabbed the car keys off the kitchen counter.

"Come on let's go now before it gets busy," he said to me, "less chance of getting mobbed by fans."

"In Tesco's?"

"Yeah, we used to shop in ASDA but we got mobbed every time we went in there," Danny laughed as I put my shoes on.

I put my coat on and followed Dougie out of the front door.

12:45 that afternoon

Still Lindsey's P.O.V

"Hi Holly, hi Becca," I greeted my friends opening the front door.

"Hey Lindz, how's Amy getting on?" they asked as I led them into living room where the other guests were gathering.

"She's a lot better now, she just wants to get out of hospital, it's driving her mad," I laughed as the door bell rang again, "hold on, I'll be right back."

I headed out into the hallway. Danny had already got to the door. He opened the door and a tall blonde girl walked in. Danny kissed her on the cheek. I guess this is his new girlfriend.

"Oh Lindsey, this is Katie my girlfriend," Danny said when he saw me.

"Nice to meet you Katie," I said politely.

"Hi I hope you don't mind me coming today," she replied nervously.

"Of course not, the more the merrier," I smiled. She seemed nice enough.

We all went back into the living room.

"So that's Katie," Dougie said joining me as I went back to talk to Holly and Becca.

"Yep, she seems nice enough," I replied, "sorry Becca looks like Danny's taken now," I added nudging my friends arm.

"Oh well," Becca laughed.

Dougie coughed beside me.

"Oh sorry, Dougie this is Holly and Becca, they're mine and Amy's best friends," I explained.

"Nice to meet you," Dougie said and waved. The girl started giggling like idiots. Typical.

We chatted for a few minutes until Tom came in and told us to be quiet as Harry had just arrived home with Amy.

Danny turned the light off as the front door opened. I could hear Amy moaning in the hallway about having to close her eyes.

"Typical," I muttered to Holly and Becca. They giggled quietly.

The door opened and the light was switched on.

"SURPRISE!" We all shouted.

Amy shrieked and jumped back.

"Welcome home Amy," I said stepping forward and giving her a hug.

"Did you do this?" she asked.

"We all did," I replied.

"Thanks guys, omg Holly, Becca," she exclaimed as they ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Amy," they replied.

Harry put on some music and everyone was enjoying themselves.

Amy's P.O.V

I led Harry over to my parents.

"Hi mum, this is Harry," I told her pushing Harry forwards lightly.

They shook hands and started chatting.

"Hey Amy, are you ok?" Lindsey asked me as I joined her and Dougie leaving Harry with my parents.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," I replied.

"Don't worry, they're only staying 'till three," Lindsey replied handing me a drink.

"There so many people here, I haven't seen half of them in years, how did you get them here?"

"we've got connections," Lindsey laughed.

"Well thanks you lot rock."

"We know," Tom replied joining us followed by Holly.

"Hi Tom, have you met Holly yet?" I asked knowing Holly was a huge Tom Fletcher fan.

"I have now, hi Holly," he replied as Holly smiled going red.

"Nice to meet you," she replied.

Two hours later

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Bye everyone," I called out of the front door for what felt like the hundredth time.

I shut the door and went into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa into Dougie's waiting arms.

"Hey," he said softly kissing my forehead.

"Hey Dougie," I replied quietly.

"I'm knackered," Tom sighed sitting on the other sofa next to Amy.

"Me too," Harry said sitting in the armchair. Danny sat on the floor.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Dougie asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Why don't we just watch a movie or something," Tom suggested.

"Fine but not back to the future, we watch it way to much," I replied.

"Amy you pick," Harry said.

"How about white chicks?" she replied.

"Yeah, that films so funny," I said as tom pulled the DVD out of the cupboard.

We all got comfortable as Tom put the film on.

We all sat and watched the film and laughed are arses off.

All of us back together again.

Later that night

Still Lindsey's P.O.V

We were all getting ready for bed. I couldn't find half my stuff. Most of it was in Dougie's room considering I've spent the last month in his room.

I went across the landing to his bedroom.

"Hey Doug, have you seen my red and black hoodie?" I asked him.

"In the wardrobe," he replied.

I went over to his wardrobe.

"Why is my hoodie in your wardrobe?" I asked pulling it off the shelf.

"Well I thought you'd like your clothes folded not screwed up on the floor," he smiled.

"Thanks Dougie," I replied and kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem, are you not staying with me anymore?" he asked sadly.

"Sorry but Amy's home now," I replied.

"Oh, I see how it is."

"Shut up, I'll see you tomorrow," I laughed and kissed him goodnight and went back to my room.

"Where did you go?" Amy asked as I put my hoodie back in the wardrobe.

"To get my hoddie out of Dougie's room," I called to her.

"Why was it in Dougie's room?" she asked suspiciously.

I thought for a minute.

"Lindsey?"

"Oh the other day, this huge bird flew in our window and picked it up, and then it flew into Dougie's room and dumped it there," I lied quickly.

"Lindsey?"

"Ok, when you weren't here I stayed with Dougie, there happy now," I said getting into my bed.

Amy laughed.

"Night Amy, I'm very happy your back."

"Me too, night Lindz."

"Night."

* * *

A/N: please review thanks xxx sorry it's a bit crap the next chapter will be better i promise :D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: HELP!!

Thank you reviewers etc. u rock. Here's another chapter, it contain swearing etc.

Hope you like it. Enjoy.

I don't own McFly blah blah blah just the other people and story lines.

Amy's P.O.V

I've been home for over three weeks now. Harry won't really let me do anything which is driving me crazy, something about 'not over doing it'.

"Hey Amy, do you want to go shopping?" Lindsey asked me.

"Yes please, I need to get out of here," I replied grabbing my coat and bag.

"See you later guys," Lindsey called as I opened the front door.

"Hey where are you going?" Tom called after us.

"Just going shopping we'll be back later," I replied dragging Lindsey out of the hallway.

"Be careful," Tom warned.

"We have phones, call us if you need us, we'll be fine, bye," I said then shutting the front door.

We set off down the street passing a weird looking man on the way.

"That man's so creepy," Lindsey said once we had walked past him.

"I know, I swear I saw him watching our house yesterday," I said remembering seeing the man sitting on the wall opposite our house.

Lindsey shuddered, "eww, so creepy."

We arrived at the shopping centre 10 minutes later.

"Where do you want to go?" Lindsey asked.

"Anywhere, I don't care, it's good just to be out," I replied happily.

"We only keep you at home because we care," Lindsey replied as we walked into the music shop.

We were flicking through the shelves of CDs when somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to find a little girl and I'm guessing her sister standing in front of me.

"Excuse me," said the little girl, "can I have your autograph please?"

"Of course you can," I replied taking the notebook from girl, "what's your name?"

"Jessica," she replied.

I signed her notebook just as Lindsey came over and joined me.

"Can you sign my book too please?" Jessica asked Lindsey. She smiled and signed her book.

The two girls thanked us and left.

"Aw that little girl was so sweet," I said as we left the shop and headed into our favourite clothes shop.

"I know, I love meeting fans," Lindsey smiled picking up a red starry top, "what do you think about this?"

"It's cool," I replied flicking through the other racks of clothes.

We stayed in town for another couple of hours and brought a lot of clothes in that time. We were heading towards the exit of the shopping centre when something caught my eye.

"Hey Lindz, look it's that creepy guy again," I said pointing him out to her. He was sitting on a bench on the other side of the pathway.

"Are you sure?" she replied looking closely at the guy.

"Yes, how many people would go out looking like that?"

"True, he is so creepy."

"Come on let's go, Harry and Dougie will be going mad without us and Tom with be doing his nut thinking were being held hostage somewhere," I said pulling her towards the exit.

"What about Danny?" Lindsey giggled as we walked down the road.

"I don't know, he'll probably be out with Katie," I replied.

We arrived home 15 minutes later.

We opened the front door.

"Thank God your safe," Tom exclaimed pulling us into a tight hug.

"Tom we're fine," Lindsey said, "like we told you we would be."

"I can't breathe Tom," I laughed.

"Sorry," Tom replied letting go, "I told your parents we would look after you, so that's what we will do."

We stood their amazed.

"So that's how you got my mum to agree to let me live here," Lindsey said as amazement spread across her face.

"Well sort of," Tom confessed.

"Aw, your so sweet," Lindsey replied giving him a hug.

"Hey, your back," came Dougie voice from the doorway.

"Dougie," Lindsey exclaimed and went and hugged her boyfriend. We were soon joined by Harry.

"Thank God your back," Harry said giving me a big hug.

"Why what's up?"

"I just missed you that's all."

I kissed him.

"Ok, people let's take this into the living room as we don't all really fit into the hallway," Dougie said his arms wrapped tightly around Lindsey.

Later that afternoon

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Hey I'm going for a walk," I called into the living room, "anyone want to come with me?"

"I will," Amy replied standing up.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry Harry I don't plan on going far, just to the park or something, we'll be back in half an hour," I replied as Amy put her shoes on.

"Alright be careful and make sure your phones on," Dougie called as we exited the house walking into Danny as we shut the front door.

"Hello," he said, "where are you going, I thought you were meant to stay at home Amy."

"Yeah, that wasn't working out for me," Amy replied.

"Alright, be careful, see you later," he replied and went into the house.

We walked down the road.

"It's amazing how much they care about us," I said as we headed towards the park.

"I know, it's sweet," Amy replied.

"Yeah, so are you feeling a lot better now?"

"Yeah, that medicine I had to take made me feel so tired all the time."

"Oh well at least your off them now."

We turned into the park. It wasn't too busy.

"Good it's not too busy," I said as we walked around the park towards the fountain that stood in the middle of the park. We sat down on one of the benches that stood around the fountain.

"I'm just going to go to the toilet," I said standing up, "don't go anywhere, I'll be back," I added heading towards the public toilets. They're not bad as public toilets go.

Amy's P.O.V

Lindsey left to go to the toilet so I sat on the bench on my own.

I looked around the park. It was pretty empty.

Then I saw a man standing on his own. It was the creepy man from this morning. What is it with him? He's everywhere we go. I shuddered hoping Lindsey would come back soon.

The man started to walk towards me. I was becoming more aware that no one was around as the park was almost empty.

I stood up preparing to run if I had to. Then I saw something that made my heart skip a beat. The man was holding a gun. I froze in fear. He walked right up to me and pressed the gun into my back.

"Do as I say and I won't hurt you," he whispered in my ear. His voice made my skin crawl. I let him lead me out of the park to a white van. He opened the back door and pushed me in. He picked up a plank of wood off the floor of the van.

Suddenly everything went black.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I returned from the toilet 5 minutes later. I went back to the bench to find it empty. I looked around. I'm sure this is the right bench. Where the hell is Amy?

"All alone are we?" said a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around. It was Rory! (Again)

"What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"I was looking for you actually," he replied.

"Why?"

"Lindsey I meant what I said, when I saw you in the hospital."

"I haven't got time for this, I need to find Amy, goodbye Rory."

"Amy?"

"Yes, I left her here; anyway I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"I know I'm sorry for being an arsehole."

"Sorry's not good enough; anyway you haven't seen Amy have you?"

"No, I was looking for you."

"Where the hell is she?"

I looked around. There was nobody else in the park.

"Lindsey come home with me and we'll sort things out," Rory suggested taking a firm grip on my arm.

"Fuck off Rory, go home, I've got to find Amy."

"No you don't understand," Rory said tightly his grip so it started to hurt, "your coming home with me."

"Fuck off get a life, let go of me!" I shouted. I suddenly felt something cold on my skin. I looked down as Rory pressed a knife onto my arm.

"Do as I say, I don't want to hurt you Lindsey," he said steering me towards the car park. He pushed me into an old battered up red car. He tied my hands together with rope and then got into the drivers side.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shouted as we started to drive off.

We stopped at a traffic light. Rory pulled a brick of the back seat. He slung his arm towards the back of my head.

Then darkness came.

* * *

A/N: please review thanks xxx it might take a while for me to update because of school work so you'll have to wait lol I'll try and get it up as quick as I can. Thanks xxx

Rockchick182101


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Broken Down

A/N: Here the next chapter. I've just had time to update this one but the next chapter might be a few days or more, sorry.

This chapter is from McFly's P.O.V. The next chapter will be from Lindsey's and Amy's P.O.V.

Please review thanks xxx

I don't own McFly etc. It would be cool if I did though.

Dougie's P.O.V

I looked at the clock. Lindsey and Amy left over an hour ago.

"Hey guys, what time did Lindsey and Amy leave?" I asked just to make sure.

They all looked at the clock.

"Over an hour ago," Tom replied pulling out his phone, "they only said they would be gone for half an hour."

Tom dialled Lindsey's number into his phone and Harry rang Amy.

"Voice mail," Harry said a few seconds later.

"Same," said Tom flipping his phone shut.

"There probably still in the park, chatting and stuff, you know what their like, you can't shut them up most days," Danny said.

"I'm going to go check," Harry said standing up and putting his jacket on.

"I'll go to," I said putting my shoes back on.

"We'll stay here, encase they come back," Danny said.

"Ring us if you find them," Tom said as we headed out of the door.

Me and Harry ran down to the park.

"It's empty," I panted once we reached to park gate.

"They must be around somewhere," Harry replied. We both searched the park. Even the toilets, men's and women's. We walked towards the benches by the fountain. We both sat down.

"Where the hell are they?" I muttered still looking around encase they suddenly appeared in front of us.

"We'll find them Dougie, they probably went for a walk down the road," Harry replied.

Then something caught my eye. Something silver lying on the ground. I bent down and looked closer. It was a silver bracelet. I picked it up. It was Lindsey's star charm bracelet we got her for her 17th birthday last year.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's Lindsey," I replied.

"Are you sure?"

I turned over one of the star charms. Engraved on the back was Lindsey's name. All the other stars had our names on it.

"Yep, it's hers," I told him.

"Maybe it just fell off her wrist and she didn't notice."

"Lindsey never takes it off, she would notice straight away if it fell off."

"Ok, but we still don't know where they are."

"Harry, what if they were kidnapped."

"Dougie, stop being stupid."

"No Harry I mean it."

"Let's just get home, they might be there waiting for us."

We left the park and ran back home.

"Are they here?" I shouted racing into the living room.

Tom and Danny looked as white as sheets.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Harry asked.

"We just received a message," Tom told us pushing the button on the answering machine, "listen."

The answering machine bleeped and the message was played.

_"Lost something?" said a deep voice, "don't try and find her or I might just have to hurt her." _

_"Help me!" Lindsey's voice screamed._

_"Say goodbye Lindsey."_

_"Dougie help me," Lindsey's voice screamed again._

_"Say goodbye to your boyfriend, you won't see him again."_

_"Dougie I love you," Lindsey sobbed._

The machine bleeped as the message ended.

"It's Rory," Danny whispered as tears fell down my face. I didn't even wipe them away, I just let them fall.

"If that bastard hurts her in anyway, I swear to God I'll kill him," I said my voice shaking.

"I've called the police," Tom said putting one arm around me, "we'll find them."

"I don't think Rory has Amy as well," Harry said suddenly.

"What?" Danny replied confused.

"He didn't say anything about Amy and he said 'I might have to hurt her' not them," he replied.

"It's ok Harry, we'll find them both," Tom said reassuring him.

Tom's P.O.V

The rest off the day passed like a blur. Police officers went in and out of our house every hour. They took away our answering machine so they could try and track where the message came from. Another squad of police officers were out looking for Amy. They also thought Amy was not with Lindsey and must be somewhere else.

When they finally left at 7 o'clock that night we all sat in the living room. Dougie was beside himself and Harry was still in shock. So was I. Danny was trying to comfort Dougie as best he could.

We all went to bed early hoping we would wake up and Lindsey and Amy would be back with us.

Dougie's P.O.V

I got into bed and stared at the ceiling. I feel so empty without Lindsey. Her voice still echoing in my mind.

'_Help me Dougie'_

I wish I could help her. She should be here with me. I was meant to keep her safe. I was meant to protect her from him.

I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her.

* * *

A/N: please review thanks xxx it might make me upload qiucker. i doubt it but i'll try and get the next chapter up soon lol.

Rockchick182101 xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Still In Love With You

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please review thanks

I still don't own McFly just all the other people and story lines.

Amy's P.O.V

I opened my eyes. I was in darkness. I was lying on the floor but there was something soft under me. I got up and looked around. I saw a lamp standing in the corner. I went over to it and switched it on.

I was in a small bedroom. Dust covered the furniture and a tatty old bed stood on one side of the room. The covers were torn and the bed frame was broken. The windows were boarded up and the only source of light was coming from the lamp. An old battered door that led to another room was on the other side of the room. I went over to it and opened it slowly.

I flicked on the light. It looked like I was standing in a walk in wardrobe. The walls were covered in photographs. I looked closely at them. They were of me.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I opened my eyes. My head was pounding. I sat up and looked around. I was in an empty warehouse. One of my arms had been tied to one of the metal poles that lined the walls. I was surrounded by old boxes and broken bits of wood. I tried to set myself free but the rope just cut into my skin.

"I would stop that if I was you," said Rory walking up to me, "you might hurt yourself."

I managed a sarcastic laugh.

"Why do you care if I hurt myself?" I asked sitting back down on the cold floor.

"I do care about you Lindsey."

"You've got a funny way of showing it. If you care so much why don't you let me go?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"If I let you go, I'll never see you again, I love you."

"You seriously need some help."

Rory looked away.

"Why did you do this?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He started to walk away.

"Hey!" I yelled after him, "I asked you a question."

He continued to walk away leaving me tied to the pole.

Amy's P.O.V

I turned around. More pictures and some battered CDs lined the other side of the room. I looked at the pictures. There was some of me and Lindsey out shopping and getting into the car. Some of them I was with Harry or one of the other guys. I wonder what they're doing now and if they know I'm missing. What about Lindsey? I bet she's going crazy wondering where the hell I am. The guy who took me must have been following me for a while. There were pictures of me at the beach with everyone when we were in Cornwall last year. He's been stalking me for over a year, how did I not notice? That is so creepy!

Later that day

Lindsey's P.O.V

Rory returned later that evening with a tray of food.

He placed it in front of me. On the tray were an apple and a sandwich.

"Just cheese," he said as I looked at the sandwich, "your favourite."

"Thank you but I'm not very hungry," I replied.

"I'll just leave it here then," he said putting the tray down on top of the nearest box.

He sat down beside me on the floor.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

He didn't reply.

"What happened to you? You're not the Rory I _**used **_to love," I said. It was true. The sparkle that once existed in his eyes was now long gone. They were now empty and distant.

"I don't know, when you left to go on tour last year I just missed you so much. I knew you were getting close to Dougie and I hated it. I began to hate you for leaving. It was your fault. I was losing you and I couldn't cope. So I cheated on you with Nikki to get back at you. She told me that you would still stay with me once you found out," Rory told me.

"Why would I stay with you if you cheated on me?" I asked.

"She said you were desperate and wouldn't leave me. She said I could then break your heart, like you broke mine."

"I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed.

"You could of and that thought was killing me. I knew you always loved Dougie and would jump at a chance to be with him"

"I would never cheat on you. You just think I'm like every girl who went to our school, sluts who just go out with somebody to cheat on them with somebody else, I'm not like that Rory and if you think I am you don't know me very well," I replied deeply hurt.

Then suddenly something clicked into place.

"I see what this is about," I said, "your keeping me here to hurt Dougie for taking the girl you supposedly love."

"I'll crush him like he crushed me."

"He didn't do anything; I feel in love with him, you could never stop that."

Rory got up and walked away.

"Your seriously sick and twisted get some help!" I yelled after him.

Meanwhile on the other side of the town…

Tom's P.O.V

The phone rang. We all got up and ran out of the living room into the hallway.

I picked up the phone,

"Hello? Tom Fletcher speaking," I said nervously.

"Hello Mr Fletcher, its PC Matthew Parker here," came the reply.

"What's happened?"

"We have been able to track the location of Miss Stride; we are planning to rescue her at dawn tomorrow."

"Why are you not going now?"

"We are preparing our officers and we think it is best to go early tomorrow morning."

"Ok, thank you."

"Thank you goodbye."

The police officer hung up. I turned to the other guys.

"What's happened?" they all yelled at the same time.

I told them what PC Matthew Parker had told me.

"Everything's going to be ok," I concluded hugging everyone.

"What about Amy?" Harry asked sadly.

"Hopefully Lindsey will know where she is and we can go and rescue her," Dougie replied hugging Harry.

"It's going to be ok," Danny said smiling.

I really hope so.

* * *

A/N: sorry it's a bit short. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon.

Please review thanks xxx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: I wanna hold you

A/N: hey everyone thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter, enjoy. It's mainly about Lindsey. The next chapter with be about what happens to Amy.

I still don't own McFly they belong to their mums' lol :D

Lindsey's P.O.V

I woke up lying on the cold and dusty floor. It was still dark inside the warehouse. I looked at my watch. It was almost 5 o'clock in the morning.

Suddenly there was a huge BANG. It sounded like somebody had just set off a cannon. I curled up close to the pole my arm was still tied to.

"POLICE, STAY WHERE YOU ARE," somebody shouted.

Rory grabbed hold of me and cut the rope that tied my arm to the metal pole. He dragged me into the middle of warehouse. We were surrounded by police officers, all of them pointing guns at us.

"Don't move," said the nearest officer.

I felt something cold against my neck. Rory had pressed a knife against my neck.

"If you come any closer you'll force me to hurt her," Rory said now pressing the knife into the side of my neck. I felt blood start to drip as he had made a small cut.

"Put the knife down," said an officer calmly.

"Rory?" I whispered, "Please let me go. You're just making it worse for yourself."

He didn't answer.

"Please," I continued, "if you really love me, let me go, stop hurting me."

"I love you," he whispered, "and I'm sorry."

I heard a clatter as the knife fell to the floor. Rory released his grip on me. I ran towards the officers who quickly pulled me away towards the exit. I stopped as I reached the door and turned around. Rory was knelling on the floor. I could see tears running down his face. An officer was handcuffing him and then he led him away.

"Miss?" said the officer escorting me.

I turned back and followed him out of the warehouse. There were police cars everywhere. Police dogs were barking and sirens were blearing.

I was put into a police car and was driven away.

"Miss, are you ok?" asked the same officer escorting me.

"Yes," I managed to croak.

"My name is PC Matthew Parker, I'm here to help, were going to take you to a private apartment, it's like a safe house, we'll get a doctor to take a look at you and you will need to stay there tonight and we'll ask you some questions tomorrow, if that's ok with you," the officer said.

I nodded barely taking it all in.

We arrived 15 minutes later at the apartment block. I was taken to a small room. It had a comfy bed and a small TV. There was also a small bathroom.

The officer introduced me to the doctor. She looked about middle aged and had a kind, caring look about her.

"Hello," she said kindly, "its ok, I'm just going to clean up your cuts and scrapes."

"Thank you," I replied and sat down so she could clean my cuts.

She put a bandage on the deep cut on my arm that the rope had caused and put a small bandage over the cut on my neck.

"There you go," she said packing away her medical stuff.

She said goodbye and left.

"Ok, please try and rest tonight," PC Matthew Parker said.

"Do I not get to contact my friends; do you know where Amy is?" I asked.

"We are currently still looking for Amy, and we have told your friends you are safe but they cannot see you until tomorrow."

I didn't argue I was so tired and wanted to sleep. The officer left and told me he would stay outside my room if there's a problem.

Harry's P.O.V

We pulled up at the apartment blocks and we were greeted by the police.

"Can we see Lindsey now please?" Dougie asked them.

"I'm sorry but you cannot see her tonight, she needs to rest," the officer replied.

I could see Dougie was going to argue but Tom gave him a look that stopped him. Dougie then pulled off his red hoddie and gave it to the officer.

"Can you give this to Lindsey please," he said.

"Yes, we'll see she gets it tonight."

"Thank you very much; we'll be back tomorrow morning."

Lindsey's P.O.V

There was a soft knock on the door. I turned off the TV and went and opened the door. A police officer stood there holding a red hoddie.

"I was asked to give this to you," he said handing it over.

I looked properly at it. It was Dougie's.

"Thank you," I replied.

"No problem, goodnight." The officer walked away as I shut the door.

I put the jumper on and breathed in Dougie's smell. Omg I miss him so much. I climbed in to bed and closed my eyes. The jumper was kind of like having Dougie with me. I soon fell asleep. I was safe once again.

* * *

A/N: sorry it's a bit short but please review thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Everything's Magic

A/N: YAY 823 HITS!! Thanks everyone. I'm sorry if me spelling oh my God like omg is annoying you because not mentioning any names (l-charmedfan-l) mentioned it to me, its ok she's my best friend so I don't care but if It bugs you please tell me. Oh that's Amy by the way and I'm Lindsey if you didn't work that out already. Anyway I'm rambling, here's the next chapter enjoy.

I do not own McFly but I'm working on it.

Please review thanks.

Amy's P.O.V

The door flew open with a bang. I jumped up off the bed and stood against the back wall as far away from the door as I could get. The creepy man walked into the room holding his gun in his left hand.

He grabbed hold on me and pushed me towards the door. In front of me was a set of stairs. I must be in the basement of the house. The creepy man shoved me forward. I walked slowly up the stairs. They were old and wooden. It felt like they could break at any second. When I reached the top I was standing in a large hallway. I could see the front door.

"Don't even think about it," the man grunted pushing me into another room. The room was bigger than the room in the basement and was filled with arm chairs and cabinets. I turned to face my captor. His greasy hair and piercing dark eyes will haunt me forever. He raised his gun.

"Please, think about what you're doing?" I pleaded.

"I have nothing to lose," he replied.

"Ok fine if you're going to kill me answer some questions first," I replied thinking fast.

He didn't reply.

"Ok, who are you and why did you kidnap me?" I asked.

"My name is Edward Hillman and I took you because you shouldn't be alive."

"I don't understand."

"My daughter Alice, she died two years ago, she was like you," he replied pointing to a picture on the side of the cabinet. It was of a teenage girl, she had long brown hair like me. She looked a lot like me.

"But I'm not her, I don't understand," I said.

"How could my Alice be taken? When somebody like you is still alive."

Ok this man is seriously twisted. He's making no sense.

"Alice was killed in a car crash; she hoped to be a famous musician one day, just like you. How could you walk around almost her exact double and be alive," the creepy man said raising his gun so it was level with my head.

"You tried to kill me before didn't you? You run me over," I whispered as things fell into place inside my mind.

The man nodded.

Now was my chance as the man tightened his grip on the gun I dived behind the nearest armchair. The gun fired but missed me. I heard the man run towards me. I ran out from the chair and out of the room. Another shot was fired but missed and hit the doorframe. I ran towards the front door. It was locked. I turned around. The man was standing by the stairs that led to the basement. I used all the strength I had left and spun round and kicked him hard in the chest. He fell backwards down the stairs. I rushed to the open door and looked down the stairs. The man was lying in a heap at the bottom of the staircase knocked out. I grabbed a heavy looking hammer from the kitchen counter and smashed the lock on the front door.

It broke and I flung the door open and ran out into the street. It looked familiar. I looked across the street at the houses. Oh my God that's our house!! I'm sure of it. That's Tom's car in the driveway. I ran towards the front door.

I almost smashed it down.

The door opened and Danny stood in the doorway.

"AMY!" he shouted pulling me into the house.

"No, Danny the man is just knocked out, you need to call the police," I panted. I could just about breathe.

Harry and Tom ran into the hallway as Danny called the police.

"Amy?" Harry whispered in disbelief.

I ran to his outstretched arms.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked as Tom hugged me.

"The creepy guy across the street kidnapped me," I explained as Harry held me in a tight embrace, "I just escaped he was trying to kill me."

Danny hung up the phone.

"I've called the police," he said, "They want her to go into the apartments where Lindsey is and there sending officers to the house across the street to arrest the guy."

"Ok, we'll take her in a minute," Tom replied.

"Why is Lindsey in an apartment and where's Dougie?" I asked.

"Well, after you went missing Lindsey was taken as well by somebody else; the police found her yesterday and are keeping her under there protection, they want you to go there as well and Dougie went to see her this morning and hasn't come back since," Danny explained.

"Oh my God, I can't cope and my head is killing me," I said trying to take it all in.

"You're bleeding," Harry said putting a tissue onto my forehead. I must have hit my head when I escaped.

Sirens bleared outside and police officers piled out into the street. We watched from the front door. A few minutes later a police officer emerged from the house with a tight grip on the creepy man.

An officer walked up to us.

"Miss Elliot, was this the man who kidnapped us?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Ok, we need you to come down to our safe houses so we can talk to you and keep you safe," the officer.

"Only if we can go to," Harry said putting his arms around my waist.

"Very well," the officer turned and walked back to his car. I went quickly back into the house and packed some clean clothes for me and Lindsey.

We all climbed into Tom's car and drove to the police apartments.

Early that morning

Lindsey's P.OV

I woke up early and put the TV on. Then somebody knocked on the door. I quickly smoothed down my hair and answered the door.

"Good morning, I have somebody who wants to see you," said PC Mathew Parker. He moved aside and Dougie stepped forward.

I opened my mouth to say something but words wouldn't come out. Dougie hugged me tightly. It felt like he wasn't going to let go.

"I've missed you so much," he murmured into my hair.

"I know, I missed you more than anything else," I managed to whisper as Dougie finally let go.

"I know you've only been gone for a few days but they were the longest days of my life, I thought I would never see you again," Dougie said and then he kissed me.

"I know but I'm back now and everything's going to be ok," I replied.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again, I should have never let you go to the park on your own in the first place, it was all my fault," Dougie said hugging me tightly again.

"It's not your fault Dougie; you didn't ask that sick and twisted creep to kidnap me," I said, "did you?"

"No, of course not," Dougie laughed weakly.

I smiled.

"Good."

We spent the rest of the day catching up and just being together. I can't believe how much I could miss somebody in the space of 3 days. It's completely mental.

* * *

A/N: Please review thanks xxx


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Home is where the heart is, it's where we started, it's where we belong.

A/N: here's the next chapter. I've pushed it on a few weeks and Lindsey and Amy are both back at home now. Sorry this chapter is a bit depressing but the next few with be more happy lol

I don't own McFly blah blah blah

4 weeks later

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Hey Lindz, your parents are here now," Tom said sticking his head round my bedroom door.

"Thanks Tom, I'll be down in a minute," I replied putting my guitar on a stand in the corner.

I really don't want to go and talk to my parents. After they found out about everything that happened they wanted to see me immediately. The police and the other guys have made them wait until I was back at home. Amy's parents came to see her yesterday.

I walked slowly down the stairs and went into the living room.

"Hi darling, are you ok?" my mum asked in a sugar sweet voice. She's up to something, I can tell.

"I'm fine thank you," I replied sitting down between Amy and Dougie, "I'm being looked after well."

"Good, I'm glad," my mum replied taking a sip of her tea.

"Mum why are you here?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Ok, well me and your dad have been talking and we think you should come back and live with us," she replied smiling.

"I'm not going," I said simply as Dougie put his arm around my waste.

"Sweetheart, were just thinking of you, you'll be better off at home with us," my dad said.

"Maybe your parents are right," Tom piped up.

"Shut up Tom, I'm not going anywhere," I replied sharply.

"Look Lindz, I promised we would take care of you and we haven't done a very good job have we in the past month or so," Tom replied.

I shook my head,

"So basically I have to go home," I whispered sadly.

"Glad you agree," Said my mum jumping up, "we'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon so make sure you pack all your stuff," she added picking up her handbag. My parents left leaving us all sitting in silence.

Dougie spoke first,

"Tom how could you agree with Lindsey's parents," he said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I just want the best for Lindsey," Tom replied sadly. I could tell he felt guilty.

"No Dougie, its ok, my parents would take me home weather Tom let them or not," I sighed.

I spent the rest of the day finding my suitcases and filling them with my clothes. I had one empty case that all my music stuff and shoes will go in and one big handbag with my phone, purse, I-pod etc in it.

Dougie had disappeared that morning after I started to pack.

I went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hey," Danny greeted in a low voice.

"Danny its ok," I replied sitting down next to him.

"I'm going to miss you so much," he said suddenly pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I'm going to miss you too," I replied fighting back tears.

"Why do you have to go?" Danny whined letting go of me.

"Because my parents are stupid," I replied.

"I really don't know how Dougie's going to cope."

"I know."

Dougie returned a few hours later. I went up to my room to finish my packing. I found Dougie sitting in my empty suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he tried to zip up the side.

"Trying to get in your suitcase," he replied standing up and sitting on my bed. I sat next to him.

"I can't even put into words how much I'm going to miss you," I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"I think it's going to be ok," Dougie told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, when you were gone, I was away from you for like three days right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well the sky didn't fall and the earth didn't stop spinning, I mean it totally sucks that you have to go but I think it's going to be ok."

"I don't want to leave; I want to stay here with you."

"Then don't go," Dougie whispered.

"I have to."

"Fine well I want to give you something before you do go," Dougie said pulling two boxes out of his pocket. One was small and square and the other was long and square.

He gave me the long one first. I opened it slowly. I gasped. It was my silver charm bracelet. I thought I lost it when Rory kidnapped me.

"I found it in the park they day you were taken, I got it fixed for you," Dougie explained. I hugged him tightly and then kissed him.

He then gave me the other box.

I opened it. Inside was a silver ring. It was a thin sliver band with a lizard engraved on it. There was some words on the inside if the ring. It said,

_Lindsey and Dougie forever p.s Blink-182 rules_

I laughed and put the ring on.

I kissed Dougie again.

"Thank you so much," I said happily.

"I had it made for you, so you won't ever be able to buy it in a shop," Dougie told me.

"Your amazing, thank you."

"Well I don't want you to forget me."

"I wouldn't be able to if I tried."

"I should think not."

I laughed.

"Well, I better finish packing," I said looking around at all my stuff that has been throne everywhere.

"Ok, well I'll see you later," Dougie said kissing me on the forehead and then he went downstairs.

The next day (in the afternoon)

Still Lindsey's P.O.V

"Your parents are here now," Harry informed me.

I nodded and picked up my bag. Amy helped me take my suitcases downstairs this morning.

I looked around at my bedroom. Even though Amy's stuff was still here it looked really empty.

I followed Harry down the stairs and joined everyone in the hallway.

"Right we should get going," my mum said as my dad picked up my suitcases.

"Yeah before you do, I think you should have this," Tom said handing my mum a piece of paper.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I wrote down some stuff for your parents, like when you need that cream put on the cuts on your arm and stuff. I also put some recipes I use for your favourite food I make on there and some other stuff you like," Tom explained.

That is so sweet.

"Thank you Tom, it might come in handy one day," my mum said putting the paper in her handbag.

"Say your goodbyes Lindsey," my dad said.

I went to Danny first. He hugged me tightly.

"See you Lindsey, be careful ok. I'm going to miss you so much," he said sadly.

"Bye Danny," I croaked fighting back tears once again.

I then moved towards Tom.

"Thank you so much for everything," I said hugging him.

"No problems, if you ever need me just ring ok, it doesn't matter what time it is, just ring," he told me firmly.

I nodded and moved to Harry.

"See ya Lindz; I'll miss you so much, don't forget us ok," he said.

"I won't don't worry."

I hugged Amy.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm not here," I said smiling.

"I'll try not to," she replied hugging me again.

"Look after Dougie for me," I whispered in her ear.

"I will," she whispered as she let go.

And finally I turned to Dougie. Words escaped me. I just hugged him tightly.

He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back and let go.

I turned towards the front door.

"Lindsey wait," Harry said suddenly.

"What?" I asked turning to face him.

"Hold on," he said and raced up the stairs.

I stood there totally confused.

Harry returned a few minutes later holding something in his hand.

"You forgot this," he said handing me a key ring with a small red heart on it. It was my panic alarm. If anyone was trying to hurt me or following me I could set it off and keep myself safe. After we were kidnapped the guys had made me and Amy carry them everywhere we went.

"I don't think she'll need that anymore," my mum said.

"Well take it anyway, you never know," Harry said putting it into my hand.

"She won't need it," my mum said firmly.

"Please take with you anyway, you should still carry it with you everywhere," Danny said quietly.

"She won't need it," my mum repeated smiling, "because she's staying here."

"crazy women say what?" Danny exclaimed.

"Lindsey can stay here, you boys have proved that you are capable of looking after my daughter," my mum said happily.

I went and hugged my mum.

"Thank you," I said and then hugged my dad.

I then ran into Dougie's outstretched arms.

"I guess the sky won't fall after all," I said.

He laughed.

My parents left later that day.

We all sat down in the living room.

"Right that's it Lindsey, your not going anywhere," Amy said smiling.

"Well even if you did have to go home, I was working on a plan to kidnap you in the night anyway and bring you back," Tom laughed.

"This is your home now," Dougie said hugging me.

I smiled and kissed him on the check,

"It always was," I replied.

* * *

Home is where the heart is,  
It's where we started,  
Where we belong, singing.  
Home is where the heart is,  
it's where we started,  
where we belong.

Light a fire and write a sonnet,  
Pin your hopes and your dreams upon it now, come and sing with us  
calling out to your children's children,  
Let there be love and let them scream it loud,  
before we bite the dust.

So come on,  
Home is where the heart is,  
It's where we started,  
Where we belong  
and sing it  
Home is where the heart is,  
It's where we started,  
Where we belong.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading please review xxx


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Happy Halloween

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone you guys rock.

I don't own McFly etc just everyone else.

Amy's P.O.V

"Dougie hang these streamers on the lights for me," I said chucking the pack of orange and black streamers at him.

Yep it's Halloween. Were having a massive party tonight and were all running around the house hanging banners and Halloween stuff everywhere.

"Hey Amy, what did you do with the big skeleton thing?" Tom asked as I put loads of sweets into our cool orange Halloween bowls Harry got at the supermarket yesterday.

"It's in the cupboard by the stairs," I replied throwing the empty sweets bag away.

"Ok, I've put all the fake cobwebs on the stairs and I even helped Harry draw the face on the pumpkin," Danny announced joining us in the living room.

"Congratulations Danny," I laughed.

"Yeah, we say well done to you," Lindsey said helping Dougie hang the streamers.

"Shut up," Danny retorted while we all laughed.

"Ok I think everything is done now," Harry said sitting down on the sofa.

"Ok we have two hours to get ready," I said looking at my watch.

"Right, well everyone's meant to arrive after 8 o'clock," Tom said.

"Ok, well I'm going to get ready now," Lindsey said getting up.

"Me to," I said getting up off the floor.

"It takes you two hours to get ready?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Yep," Lindsey replied.

We both went up stairs and got ready.

Two hours later

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Are you ready yet?" Dougie shouted knocking on our bedroom door.

"Yes, I'm ready," I replied stepping out onto the landing.

"Wow you look great, cool costume," Dougie commented.

"Thanks you look cool to," I replied.

I was dressed as a witch. I had on a black dress which had silver stars all over it.

I also had on a witch's hat and my black boots.

Dougie was dressed as a vampire.

"I will suck your blood," Dougie said in a weird voice.

"Yeah don't do that," I laughed as we walked down the stairs.

"Hey guys you look great," said Tom when he saw us.

"Dude, who are you meant to be?" Dougie asked him.

"I know," I said after looking at Tom for a minute or two, "you're Marty McFly."

"Yeah," said Tom happily.

"Dude that's not cool," Dougie laughed.

"Shut up Dougie, I think your cool tom," I said hitting Dougie lightly on the arm.

Tom smiled and we all went into the living room. Guests had already started to arrive. Some of our famous friends and random people we've known for years.

I quickly found Amy chatting to our best friends Holly and Becca. Amy was dressed as a pirate, Holly was dressed like an angel and Becca was somebody from The Mighty Boosh. (She's a big fan).

"Hiya guys," I said hugging them.

"Hi Lindz, you look great," they replied.

"Thanks, hey Becca I want to introduce you to someone," I said dragging her away from Amy and Holly.

I saw Amy smile when she figured out what I was doing.

I spotted him from across the room and headed towards him.

"Hi Noel thanks for coming," I said to Noel Fielding. (He's in the mighty boosh)

"I love a good party," he replied.

"Me too, anyway I want to introduce you to one of my best friends," I told him pushing Becca forwards.

"Oh my God, you're Noel Fielding," she shrieked. (I repeat: she's a big fan).

"I'll leave you to chat," I smiled and went back to Amy and Holly.

"She's turned into a complete freak," Amy laughed.

"Oh well, she's happy bless her," Holly smiled, "so is Tom around?"

"Let's go find him," I replied rolling my eyes.

I grabbed Holly's hand and dragged her over to Tom and Dougie.

"Hi Tom, you know Holly right," I said pushing her towards him.

"Er… yeah we met at the last gathering," he replied happily.

"Oh my God you're Marty McFly," Holly said admiring Tom's costume.

"Yeah, I love back to the future," Tom replied blushing.

"Me too," Holly replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Dougie I've lost my earring," I said pulling on his arm, "over there," I added hoping he'd get the message.

"Right yes, we should look for that," Dougie replied catching on quick.

We left Tom and Holly chatting and went to find Harry and Amy.

"Hey guys," Harry said, "have you seen Danny?"

"I saw him 5 minutes ago snogging his girlfriend Katie in a corner," Dougie laughed.

We all laughed. Typical Danny.

"Fancy a dance Dougie?" I asked.

"Why not," he replied taking my hand.

Amy's P.O.V

Lindsey and Dougie joined all the other people dancing in the middle of the living room.

I picked up a few empty beer bottles and put them in the recycling bin in the kitchen. I went back and joined Harry who was talking to somebody dressed as a mummy.

"Oh hey Amy, I want you to meet my friend Matt Willis," Harry said as matt waved.

"As in Matt from busted?" I asked.

"Yep, that's me," Matt replied.

Oh my God I'm talking to Matt from busted. I used to be totally in love with him. Lindsey brought me a massive poster with him on it for my birthday a few years ago. How she got it I will never know.

"Nice to met you," I said keeping my cool.

Three hours later

Still Amy's P.O.V

Everyone had now gone home apart from Holly and Becca. They stayed behind to help us clean up. I chucked the last beer bottle away and collapsed on the sofa next to Lindsey.

"I so don't want to go home," Holly sighed.

"Me to," Becca said.

"Why don't you just stay here tonight then?" Lindsey suggested.

"Are you sure?" Holly asked.

"Yeah totally, you can crash in our room, we've got blow up beds you can use," I replied.

"Tom where are the blow up beds?" I asked when Tom joined us in the living room.

"In the cupboard next to your room," he replied yawning, "why?"

"Oh Holly and Becca are staying here tonight," Lindsey told him.

"Awesome," he replied happily.

We all went to bed after I had located the spare beds.

Lindsey's P.O.V

Harry and Danny blew up the beds for us and brought in the spare bed covers.

"Thanks guys," I called after them as they left.

I wiped off my make up and got changed into my PJs. Everyone else did the same.

"So what's it really like living with McFly?" Becca asked once we all settled down.

"I'm not going to lie to you," Lindsey grinned, "it's awesome."

"You're so lucky," Holly said.

"Yeah, anyways I think Tom likes you," I told her.

"Really?"

"Yep, I'll give him your number tomorrow if you want."

"Yes please."

We all laughed.

"So is Dougie a good kisser?" Becca giggled.

"Sorry I don't kiss and tell," I replied looking at the clock on my bedside table, "we should go to sleep now."

"Night," everyone replied as Amy switched off the light. It went quiet for a while then…

"Is Harry a good kisser?" Holly giggled.

We all burst out laughing.

"Go to sleep," Amy said.

"Night," we all replied.

* * *

A/N: please review thanks xxx if you have any ideas feel free to let me know

Rockchick182101


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: What's my age again?

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing. I want to say a special thanks to Zukielove for her help on this chapter.

I don't own McFly or Noel Fielding just Lindsey, Amy, Becca and Holly.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning.

"Wake up!" I shouted chucking teddy bears at my friends.

"What time is it?" Amy groaned sitting up in her bed.

"11:30," I replied putting on my watch.

"Wake up guys," Amy said getting out of bed and pulling Holly and Becca out of theirs.

"Alright, I'm up," they grumbled standing up.

"Good bathrooms down the hall," I said pulling clean clothes out of my wardrobe.

"Alright, it is ok if I have a shower first?" Becca asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out," I replied pulling my hair back into a pong tail.

"Not literally," Amy added as Becca left.

Holly sat on my bed and yawned.

"Go and drink some red bull," I told her.

Her eyes lit up,

"Do you have any?" she asked excitedly.

"There's some in the fridge," I replied smiling.

Holly then ran out of our room and down the stairs.

Then Becca's screams filled the air.

Me and Amy ran to the bathroom.

"Becca what's wrong?" I asked when we raced into the bathroom.

"Noel fielding's in the bathtub," she replied pointing into the bath.

Sure enough there was Noel Fielding, still in his Halloween outfit looking very hung-over.

"What up?" Tom asked as he and Harry joined us in the bathroom.

"Noel Fielding is in our bath," Amy replied.

"Dude, I thought you went home?" Danny said joining us.

"Dude, I feel asleep dude," Noel replied.

Becca helped Noel out of the bath and stood him up.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep," Becca said leading him out of the bathroom.

I shook my head and Amy laughed.

Amy's P.O.V

We all exited the bathroom.

We heard a crash downstairs.

We all ran down to the kitchen.

Red bull cans littered the kitchen counter and Holly was running around singing little Joanna at the top of her lungs.

Lindsey burst out laughing.

"Harry look at me," came Dougie's voice from the top of the stairs.

"Dougie no, don't you dare," Harry replied.

Me and Lindsey raced into the hallway as Tom tried to calm Holly down.

Dougie was standing at the top of the stairs on the blow up mattresses. He had put one on top each other.

"I'm the king of the world!" he shouted and dived forwards on the mattresses and slid down the stairs knocking Harry over in the process.

"What the hell is going on?" Tom asked exiting the kitchen with a calm Holly. He looked down at Harry knocked out on the floor.

"Dougie did you do this?" he asked as Lindsey burst into a fit of giggles.

"No," Dougie said trying to look innocent.

"Dougie I told you not to do that after you did it before," Tom replied angrily.

"Oh come on Tom don't you think that's just a little bit funny," Lindsey giggled.

"Ok fine but don't pop the beds ok," he replied walking up to Harry.

"Amy get some water," he said. I went and got a glass of water from the kitchen and poured it over Harry's face. He opened his eyes and spat out the water that went in his mouth.

"Welcome back," I said pulling him off the floor.

"Did Dougie just knock me out?" he asked.

"Yeah," I giggled and lead him into the living room so he could sit down.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Can you please put these beds back where they came from," Tom told us as we picked up the beds off the floor.

"Yes Tom," we replied.

We then heard a chorus of 'I wanna hold you' coming from the kitchen. Holly had started to sing again.

"Did I mention what red bull does to her," I said innocently as Dougie dragged me up the stairs pulling the mattresses behind him.

Tom smiled and headed back into the kitchen.

We put the mattresses back in my room. I sat down on my bed and watched Dougie jumping up and down on the blow up beds.

"Dougie, if you burst them, you do know that Tom will kill you right?" I warned.

"That's makes it more fun," Dougie laughed, "It's funny when Tom gets mad."

Dougie continued to jump up and down until BANG! There goes the mattresses.

Danny stuck his head round the door.

"Somebody's in trouble," he grinned and ran down the stairs screaming for Tom.

Later that day

Amy's P.OV

After Tom had finished screaming at Dougie we all decided to go out for pizza.

"Where's Becca?" I asked as we got ready to go, realising she had been gone for about three hours.

"Probably snogging Noel in a cupboard somewhere," Lindsey giggled putting on her shoes.

"She's wishes," I replied.

I searched the house and couldn't find her. I went out into the garden. There she was having a bin bag fight with Noel. They were throwing bags of rubbish at each other! What the hell is wrong with them two?

"Hey Becca," I called, "were going out now, come on let's go."

"Ok, bye Noel," she said and followed me inside.

Noel said goodbye and went home and we all put on our jackets and shoes and drove down to pizza hut.

Later that night

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Hey guys, you two should just stay here tonight, I mean it's already dark outside and you live miles away," I said to Becca and Holly.

"Only if you're sure," Holly replied as Danny switched off the TV. We had just had a back to the future marathon. It was Holly's idea.

"Yeah, of course you can stay but I don't know where you can sleep because was somebody burst the beds," Tom replied glaring at Dougie.

"It wasn't me," Dougie protested, "It was Lindsey."

"Was not," I retorted.

"Whatever, where are they going to sleep?" Amy asked.

"How about we drag all pillows and blankets down here and then we can all sleep in here," I suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Tom said happily.

"That's ok with me," Harry agreed.

So we all raced upstairs and grabbed every pillow we could find. I pulled my bed covers off my bed and took them downstairs.

The living room floor was covered in pillows and blankets. The coffee table that was normally in the middle of the room had been moved out of the way.

I dumped my stuff by Dougie's and went back upstairs to find the extra blankets.

Everyone got changed into PJs and settled downstairs in the living room.

We couldn't decide who would sleep on the sofas so we all laid out on the floor.

Me and Dougie laid in front of the sofa, Harry and Amy were in front of the other sofa, Danny was next to Becca in the middle of the room and Tom and Holly were laying next to them. Becca and Holly were in the middle and Tom and Danny were on the outside.

Amy looked over at me and Dougie and burst out laughing.

"What?" we both asked at the same time.

"You two just look really funny with Dougie's spider-man blanket over you," Amy giggled.

"Shut up, spider-man rocks ok," Dougie retorted.

Amy just laugher even harder.

"It's ok Doug, I think spider-man rocks too," I told him kissing him on the check.

"Aw how cute," Becca said looking over at us.

"Shut up Becca," I replied throwing a pillow at her.

"PILLIOW FIGHT!" Danny shouted whacking Tom round the head with the nearest pillow.

Suddenly the room was filed with flying pillows. Dougie hit me in the side of the head so me and Amy hit him from both sides to get him back.

After about 10 minutes we all collapsed on the floor in the middle of the room. We all sat up and starred at the lump that had formed under the duvet.

It didn't take long to see who was missing. I'm guessing the lump is called Dougie.

"Dougie?" I called.

I got no response.

"Ok, on three we all jump on him," Harry whispered so he couldn't hear.

We all edged closer to the lump.

"NOW," Tom shouted and we all diving forwards on top of Dougie.

"Get off me," Dougie shouted form under the covers.

We all laughed and backed away.

Dougie emerged from under the covers. His hair was sticking up all over the place. We all laughed.

"It's getting late guys, we should go to sleep now," I said looking at the clock.

"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep," Harry said as we all laid down on the floor.

"Trust me, no amount of sleep can improve that face," Danny laughed pulling blankets over him and Becca.

"Shut up," Harry retorted.

"Night guys," Amy said as we all settled down to sleep.

"Night," we all replied.

Dougie pulled our blankets up and pulled me closer to him.

"Night Lindsey," he whispered kissing the top of my head.

"Night Dougie," I replied.

And we all fell asleep and lived happily ever after.

(A/N: well until the next chapter)

A/N: hey everyone thanks for reading please reivew. i won't be able to post another chapter until the weekend coz i have exams at school i need to study for this week, sorry.

Rockchick182101 xxx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Plan 'Broccoli'

A/N: wow 1209 hits!! And 54 reviews!! Wow this is like major for me. Thank you so much for everyone that reads and reviews. I would also like to tell the whole world that exams suck. Like majorly (if that's even a word). So after this chapter there won't be anymore until the weekend. Enjoy and there is some swearing in this chapter, just thought you might want to know and its pretty long so please review.

:D

Anyways, I don't own McFly they belong to their mums' I guess or themselves.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I woke up early the next morning. Everyone was still asleep. Amy and Harry were cuddled up together, Danny was lying curled up next to Becca and Tom and Holly were lying facing each other, their hands were inches apart. It looked like they had fallen asleep holding hands.

Ok I feel everyone should get up now.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled.

Nobody moved. Ok then. I went into the kitchen and got to pans out of the cupboard. I went back into the living room and started to bang them together.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled again.

That got their attention. They all shot up off the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Holly said clutching her head, "I'm going to get a massive headache now."

"It's time to get up," I replied.

Everyone groaned and headed upstairs to get dressed.

Three hours later

Amy's P.O.V

"Hey Lindz, me and Harry are going into town for a while, is there anything you want," I asked Lindsey as she put all the spare blankets and pillows in the cupboard on the landing.

"Er… no, I'm good," she replied.

"Ok, see you later."

I walked down the stairs and me and Harry said goodbye and left for town.

We got into the shopping centre 20 minutes later.

"Where do you want to go?" Harry asked.

"I need to get some new picks," I replied.

"The music shop it is then," Harry chuckled and we headed into the music shop.

We exited there 5 minutes later. We started to walk down into the main shopping area.

"Hey isn't that Katie?" Harry said suddenly.

"What Danny's girlfriend?" I replied looking around.

"Yeah, over there," Harry said pointing towards one of the clothes shops.

It was true. There she was standing with some guy.

"Who's that guy?" I asked.

"Well, it's not Danny," Harry replied.

"Maybe it's her brother or something."

"Who does that with their brother?" Harry said as Katie and her 'friend' started kissing.

"What a bitch," I exclaimed.

"Come we better go home, we should tell Danny," Harry said pulling me in the direction of the car park. We drove home and arrived 20 minutes later.

I opened the front door and we both stepped into the hallway.

"Hello," I called.

"We're home," Harry said as we took off our shoes and coats.

"That was quick," Tom said as we went into the living room. Everyone was spread out on the sofas watching TV.

"Yeah, well it was really busy so we decided to come home," Harry said and sat down next to Lindsey.

I scanned the room quickly. The only one missing was Danny.

"Where's Danny?" I asked.

"On the phone upstairs," Tom replied.

I went upstairs and walked towards Danny's door. I could hear him still talking on the phone so I sat down outside his room on the floor.

He said goodbye to whoever he was talking to and walked out onto the landing.

He looked at me.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" he asked.

"I was waiting for you," I replied standing up.

"Why?"

"Danny, I need to talk to you."

"Ok, well if it's about that mole on Harry's back I can't really help you," Danny replied as I followed him back into his room.

"It's not about Harry's mole," I laughed and sat down on Danny's bed, "ok, there no easy way to say this but when me and Harry were in town, we saw Katie with another guy."

"Amy don't overact, it could have been anyone, they were probably just friends," Danny shrugged.

"They were kissing Danny."

"Look don't worry, it probably wasn't even her," Danny replied.

"Ok, well I just thought you should know," I replied and exited his room.

"Hey Amy," Danny called.

"What?"

"Katie's coming for dinner tonight."

"Great, sounds brilliant."

I walked downstairs in search of Harry. This is just flipping fantastic.

I found Harry in the kitchen.

"Did you tell him?" he asked.

"Yep, he didn't believe me and she's coming for dinner tonight," I replied.

"We need a plan; if Danny won't listen to you then he'll need to see it for himself."

"How are we going to show Danny she's cheating on him?"

"We'll think of something just get Becca and Holly and meet me in my room, don't tell Lindsey," Harry said and exited the kitchen and went upstairs.

I did as I was told and managed to get Becca and Holly upstairs without Lindsey seeing and asking questions. It wasn't that hard; she was too busy kissing Dougie on the sofa.

"What going on?" Becca asked as we all sat down on Harry's bed.

I filled then in on what we saw in town and what we were attempting to do.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Holly asked.

"Well I've been thinking," Harry said, "what you're going to do is get Katie on her own tonight after dinner and ask her about Danny, then tell her Dougie is now single."

"What about Lindsey?" I asked.

"Hold on I'm getting to that," Harry replied, "tell her Dougie is single and then we'll leave them two alone in the living room and see what happens."

"Do you really think she'll do anything?" Becca asked.

"Yes, I mean hello its Dougie, most girls would give everything up just for him to give them one kiss," Harry replied.

"I hate to admit this, but you're probably right," I smiled.

"What about Lindsey though, she's going to freak," Holly asked.

"That's good, because then it'll look more realistic when she finds out, you can tell her the plan after it happens," Harry replied.

"Alright, make sure you plan it out properly, I'm going to get a drink," Holly said and exited the room.

Holly's P.O.V

I went downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Holly," Tom said when he saw me.

"Hey Tom," I replied and got a can of Dr Pepper out of the fridge.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"I don't know," I lied.

"Holly?"

"Fine their planning something in Harry's room."

"What?"

I filled him in on what had been going on and what are plan was.

"I can see this going very wrong," he laughed as he followed me back to Harry's room.

I laughed and we both went into Harry's room.

I explained that Tom knew and we set to work fixing the plan so it would actually work.

3 hours later

Amy's P.O.V

I sat crouched in the coat cupboard holding my walky-talky. I had one, Tom and Harry had one and Holly had one. I was waiting for a signal from Tom who was sitting upstairs with Harry in his room.

"Plan Broccoli is a go," Tom's voice sounded out of my walky-talky.

"Ok, who came up with the name?" I asked.

"Does it really matter?" came Harry's voice.

"Anyway," I replied, "Katie is in the kitchen talking to Holly and Becca so I'll go and join them and ask about Danny, over."

"Ok, good luck, don't be long and get out of their quickly," Tom replied, "over and out."

I put the walky-talky back in my pocket and crawled out of the cupboard.

"What are you doing?" Lindsey asked me as I straightened up.

"Oh, I was just looking for my shoe," I lied lamely.

"Alright then," she replied and went back in the living room.

I took a deep breath and went into the kitchen.

10 minutes later: back in Tom's room.

(Still Amy's P.O.V)

"What did she say?" Harry asked as I shut the door behind me.

"Well, when I asked her about Danny she said she wasn't really interested anymore and just didn't know how to tell him and she was very interested to know that Dougie is now 'single'," I told them.

"Ok plan Broccoli is going as planned," Tom said happily.

"Please change the name," I said.

"No, it took forever to come up with that," Harry laughed.

"Whatever, we need to get Lindsey and Danny out of the living room and leave Katie in there with Dougie," I replied.

"Ok, let's go," Tom said and we all went back downstairs.

Tom went into the kitchen and me and Harry went into the living room.

"Hey Lindz, come and see what I found," I said dragging her upstairs and out of the way.

Harry's P.O.V

"Hey Danny, Tom wants you," I told Danny and dragged him into the kitchen.

Dougie's P.O.V

I was left alone with Katie in the living room.

I smiled nervously at her and continued watching the TV.

"So… Dougie," Katie said suddenly.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are so hot," she said moving closer to me.

"Once or twice," I replied.

Katie moved and sat on my lap. What the hell is she doing?

"Er… Katie what are you doing?" I asked nervously as she started to unbutton my shirt.

"Shut up," she replied and started kissing my face. She put her hands threw my hair.

"What the hell is going on!" said Danny's voice from the doorway.

Katie got off me.

"It's not what it looks like," she stammered.

"Really? Well what does it look like?" Danny demanded.

"What the hell happened here?" Lindsey asked joining us in the living room.

"Katie was all over Dougie like an infectious rash," Danny told her.

"You bitch. Stay away from my boyfriend!" Lindsey shouted.

"He's not your boyfriend, he's single," Katie retorted.

"Yeah, he is now," Lindsey replied.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"You don't say anything," Lindsey snapped.

"I didn't do anything," I protested.

"Shut up," Lindsey snapped and pulled off the ring I gave her and threw it at me.

"Lindsey please," I pleaded as she stormed out.

"Fuck off Dougie," she yelled at me as she stormed upstairs.

"I think you should leave," Danny said to Katie. She picked up her bag and exited the house slamming the front door behind her.

"Look mate, I'm sorry she just came on to me, I tried to get her off me," I told Danny.

"It's ok, I would go and sort things out with Lindsey if I was you," he replied.

I buttoned up my shirt and wiped Katie's lipstick off my face. I went upstairs and knocked on Lindsey's door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Dougie," I replied.

"Go away."

"Lindsey please."

"Go away."

I walked sadly back to my room.

Amy's P.O.V

Ok, mission accomplished but now I need to get Lindsey and Dougie back together.

I went and explained to Lindsey about the plan. She wasn't happy that I hadn't told her but understood. I had also explained the plan to Dougie.

"Go and talk to Dougie please because he's so upset," I told her pushing her out onto the landing.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I walked across to Dougie's room and knocked on the door. I didn't get an answer so I went in anyway.

"Dougie?" I said nervously.

"Hey," he replied quietly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you," I said sitting down next to him on his bed.

"It's ok, I would have done the same if I was you," he replied.

"Yeah, but I should have trusted you," I said.

"It doesn't matter, but I want you to know that I would never hurt you Lindsey, I couldn't do it to you," Dougie said smiling slightly.

"I know," I whispered. Dougie pulled me into a hug.

"Will you put this back on?" he asked holding out my silver lizard ring.

I nodded and slipped it back on my finger.

"I love you Dougie," I whispered and hugged him tightly.

"I love you to," he replied.

* * *

A/N: wow that was long, please review thanks xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: All the Stupid Things

A/N: hey guys thanks for reviews and everything. Here's the next chapter, it's a bit of a random one but enjoy anyway and please review. I've now uploaded a new story called best friends stay together, so please read that and review. Don't panic I'll still keep updating this one when I can.

I do not own McFly etc.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Dinners ready," Tom called to us from the kitchen.

We all shot up off the sofas and raced into the kitchen.

"I've never seen you lot move so fast," Tom chuckled as we all grabbed a plate and sat down at the table.

"Were all hungry that's why," I replied.

We all shovelled food into our mouths and 5 minutes later we had all finished.

"Cheers Tom that was awesome," Harry said.

"Yeah mate, that was good," Danny agreed.

"See, what would you do without me?" Tom smiled.

"I think I'd survive," I smirked.

"Yeah whatever," Tom retorted, "anyway did you know that one day our planet will get sucked into the sun."

"What!" Amy exclaimed spitting her drink everywhere.

"Eww… dude say it don't spray it," Danny said wiping his face.

"Yeah, I asked for the news not the weather," I grinned.

"Shut up," Amy retorted, "Tom are you serious about the whole planet thing?"

"Yep," he replied.

"I'm going to need some serious sun cream," I said worriedly.

"I think you'll need more than that," Harry laughed.

"You won't need anything, you'll be dead," Amy exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot," I replied.

"You're welcome," she retorted.

Tom shook his head and went and did the washing up.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Danny asked.

"Well, Holly and Becca are coming back round after 8, with their stuff and then we were going to watch a movie or something," I replied.

"Cool I was thinking we could watch men in black or something," he replied.

"Sounds great."

Three hours later

Amy's P.O.V

"Becca stop hogging the popcorn," I whispered taking the bowl of popcorn away from her.

"Hey, that's not fair, I just got it back from Holly," Becca hissed back.

"Will you two shut up," Lindsey giggled.

"Fine," I replied and gave the popcorn back to Becca.

The movie ended half an hour later.

Everyone was chatting and laughing.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Who ya gonna call?" Tom and Holly said in sing song voices.

"Dougie Poynter," I giggled.

Holly sat on me and Tom held onto my arms to stop me pushing her onto the floor.

"Who are you going to call?" she almost screamed at me.

"Ghostbusters," I shouted at her.

"Good, that's better," she replied getting off me.

"Crazy women," I muttered as Tom let go of my arms.

"Ghostbusters rule," Tom declared.

"Shut up," I laughed, "come on its really late, can we go to sleep now?"

"Yeah, come on, bed everyone," Danny said standing up and rubbing his eyes.

"Ok, Holly and Becca, your in the Lindsey's and Amy's room, we got new beds for you," Harry told them as we all headed upstairs.

"Ok, goodnight everyone," Tom said heading up to his room.

We all went into our rooms. Amy went and said goodnight to Harry and I went and said goodnight to Dougie.

After I said goodnight to Dougie and walked out onto the landing. Becca and Holly were crouched by Harry's door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shut up," Holly replied pulling me down onto the floor beside them.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Spying on Amy and Harry," Becca giggled.

They were both looking into the gap where Harry's bedroom door stood ajar.

I looked in over there heads and saw Amy and Harry kissing.

"Oh, so mature guys, for God sake their only kissing," I hissed.

"That's not kissing," Holly giggled.

"It's called sucking face," Becca said bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Quick some bodies coming," I exclaimed as I heard footsteps getting nearer to the door.

We all ran back into our room and crashed onto my bed.

30 seconds later Amy entered the room.

"So yeah, global warming," I said quickly.

"Yeah, global warming," Becca replied.

"Why are you talking about global warming?" Amy asked.

"I can honestly say I have no idea," Holly told her while me and Becca burst into fits of silent laughter.

"You lot are weird," Amy said getting into her bed.

"We know," we all replied in unison.

"Good, go to sleep," Amy yawned and turned out the lights.

The next morning

Amy's P.O.V

"So what are we doing today?" I asked as we all ate breakfast.

"Tom's planning something," Dougie replied.

"What?" Lindsey said biting into a bit of toast.

"I'm not telling," Tom replied grinning.

"Well if it's another Star Wars marathon, count me out," Harry said getting a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah me to," Becca agreed.

"It's not," Tom informed us, "but you'll need to wear something you don't mind getting dirty."

"Alright then," Lindsey replied, "when do we have to be ready by?"

"Half an hour should do it," Tom replied.

"Ok, let's go and get ready guys," I said getting up and dragging Lindsey, Becca and Holly with me.

We went upstairs and found some stuff to wear for whatever Tom was panning.

Becca and Holly wear wearing ¾ length trousers, Holly was wearing a red and black top and Becca's top was green with lighting bolts on it. Lindsey was wearing a pair of black skater shorts and her grey top with black stars on it, she put on her black hoddie over it, and I had on black combat trousers and a purple and black dotted top.

We went downstairs and met the guys out in the garden. For late November it wasn't actually that cold.

"Surprise," said Tom.

In the garden an assault course had been set up.

"What exactly is it?" I asked.

"It's an assault course," Tom replied happily.

"I can see that, what do we have to do?" I replied.

"Well the course runs from inside the house to out here, we'll be split into teams and it'll be like a relay race through the house and garden," Tom told us.

"What do we get if we win?" Dougie asked.

"You can brag about it for like a year," Danny replied.

"Works for me," Dougie shrugged.

"Ok, Lindsey, Becca, Danny and Harry are on one team, so that leaves Amy, Dougie, Holly and me on the other team," Tom said.

He then handed out helmets, elbow pads and knee pads.

"What do we need these for?" Lindsey asked putting them on anyway.

"So you don't get hurt," Tom replied putting on his helmet, "ok, Lindsey's team will start in Harry's room, there is instructions up there and my team will start in the kitchen."

"But you set it up so you know where everything is," Becca said as we all headed inside.

"It doesn't matter, we all have to do the same things anyway," Tom replied, "Ok, I'll blow a whistle when you can start."

Lindsey's P.O.V

My team went up to Harry's room and found the instructions. We opened the envelope and I read out the instructions.

_Go to a place where lizards dwell _

_Brace yourselves for the horrid smell _

"Dougie's room," we all said at the same time. The whistle sounded and we all ran into Dougie's room.

I couldn't see the next set of instructions anywhere.

"Where the hell are the instructions?" Danny said as we looked around.

"Try the lizard tank, it said something about lizards," Harry said looking under Dougie's bed.

I went over to the lizard tank in the corner. The envelope wasn't taped to the outside, I couldn't see it anywhere.

"Maybe it's underneath the tank," Danny suggested joining me by the tank.

I looked into the tank at Dougie's lizard Zukie.

"Nope, it's not under the tank, Zukie's sitting on it," I said noticing the envelope the lizard was laying on.

"Then just take it out," Danny said as I took the top off the tank.

"I can't without moving Zukie," I replied.

"Then move him."

"You move him."

"Eww…. No I'm not touching the lizard."

"You're such a girl," I said picking the lizard up out of the tank.

Danny quickly grabbed the envelope and I placed Zukie gently back in his tank.

Amy's P.O.V

We grabbed the next envelope and Holly read it out.

_Go forward to the past _

_And then go back to the future _

"The back to the future box set," Dougie cried and we all ran into the living room.

Dougie ripped open the DVD cupboard and pulled them all out. He grabbed the envelope and we ran to our next destination.

Lindsey's P.O.V

Half an hour later both teams ended up in the garden.

We had all split up at different stages of the assault course. Me and tom were at the beginning.

Becca blew the whistle and we ran forwards into the first part of the course. I jumped over two chairs and into a pit of foam. Tom was right beside me. we ran as quickly as we could (running in foam is quite hard you know, you should try it sometime) after that we ran round some poles that were suck in the grass and then ran through the paddling pool and then stopped at the next person. They set of round the rest of the course. After our turn we all went to the end of the course to see who would win. It was Amy and Danny in the final. They had to fight their way through another foam pit and then run around a load of chairs, then they had to dive under a net and crawl along the floor. They were both neck and neck. The last bit was swinging across a paddling pool that had been filed with mud and water. They both fell in.

Danny and Amy both climbed out of the swimming pool covered in mud and God only knows what else, and ran towards the finish line.

"Go on Danny," I shouted.

"Go Amy go," Dougie shouted.

They ran ahead but Danny got to the finish line first.

"Yay we won," Becca shouted as our team all piled onto Danny.

"I can't believe we lost," Holly complained.

"It's ok, it was really fun though," Amy said.

"Ok, let's go and get cleaned up coz I'm soaked and it's freezing," I said heading into the house.

"Losers can clean the garden," Harry said wiping his face on a towel.

"Fine," the losing team grumbled.

"Life is good," I said getting a drink out of the fridge.

"That was really fun," Harry exclaimed, "well done Danny."

"I know I'm brilliant," Danny grinned.

"Yeah, whatever you saw," I laughed.

* * *

N/A: thanks for reading please review thanks and please read my new story Best Friends Stay together.

Rockchick182101


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Match Making

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please review xxx

I don't own McFly just everyone else.

Amy's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming. It sounded like Tom. I woke Lindsey, Becca and Holly up and we went out onto the landing. Dougie, Danny and Harry were standing there with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Why is Tom screaming?" I asked.

"Let's go check it out," Danny said and we all went up to Tom's room.

Dougie pushed opened the bedroom door and well shuffled up to Tom's bed. He was yelling and thrashing around.

"Dude?" Harry said nervously shaking Tom slightly.

Tom screamed again and then opened his eyes.

"You ok dude?" Dougie asked.

"The smurfs, they're everywhere," Tom whispered a look of horror on his face.

We all burst out laughing. Lindsey could barely stand up straight, she was laughing uncontrollably.

"The smurfs?" Harry chuckled.

"Whoa, that was a scary dream," Tom said rubbing his eyes, "now get out of my room."

"Sleep tight Tom; don't let the smurfs bite," I giggled as we exited his room.

"So who wants pancakes, I'll make them," Harry said when we got back to the landing.

"Cool, I'll have twelve," Dougie replied excitedly.

The guys went downstairs and started making breakfast. The rest of us went and got changed.

Two hours later

Lindsey's P.O.V

"So what did you call us here for?" Holly asked sitting down on my bed next to me.

"I want to get Becca together with Noel," Amy explained.

"Does this evolve a really stupid plan that's never going to work or back fire on us?" Holly replied.

"Well… I think we should try," Amy said.

"No, not with Becca and Noel, Becca and Danny," I insisted.

"No, Becca and Noel," Amy replied.

"But she'd be better off with Danny," I said.

"Ok, both of us will come up with a plan to get them together and we'll see who wins," Amy said smiling mischievously.

"Who's match making who?" said a voice from the doorway. It was Tom.

"Erm… Holly with you," I said quickly pushing Holly towards the door.

Tom smiled while Holly blushed bright red and they both went out onto the landing.

Holly's P.O.V

"So," I said grinning nervously.

"So," Tom replied, "I was going to watch Star Wars, if you want to join me."

"Yeah, I love Star Wars," I said happily.

"Really?"

"Yeah, totally, Lindsey got me into it a few years ago and I've been a fan ever since."

"Cool, well my rooms this way."

I smiled and me and Tom went up to his room.

"Oh my God, you have a NASA bed," I exclaimed and sat on Tom's bed.

"Yeah," Tom grinned and put the Star Wars DVD in the TV.

"Its so cool," I said happily.

"Glad you like it," Tom laughed sitting beside me.

Lindsey's P.O.V

Right I'm officially at war with Amy. I'll show her. Danny and Becca should be together, they just suit each other, I mean they both say things without thinking and they both like the same music and stuff.

I knocked on Harry's bedroom door.

"Come in," he called.

I pushed open his door.

"Hey Harry, have you seen the walky-talkies?" I asked.

"Dougie has them, why?" he replied.

"Nothing," I said innocently.

"Lindsey?"

"Ok, I'm at war with Amy and I need them."

"What over?"

"Never mind that, I got to go see you later," I replied quickly and next went to Dougie's room.

I knocked and entered. Dougie was sitting on his bed watching some TV program about lizards.

"Hey Lindz," he said.

"Hi, do you have the walky-talkies?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, there over there," he replied pointing to his desk in the corner of his room, "I would get them for you but if I move I might possibly throw up."

"Well that's what you get for eating twelve pancakes this morning," I laughed picking up the walky-talkies.

"I know, anyways why do you need the walky-talkies?" Dougie asked.

"I need them to help me in my war against Amy," I replied happily.

"What?"

"Well, don't tell anyone but, I'm trying to get Becca and Danny together and Amy's trying to get Becca and Noel together," I explained.

"Ok, want some help?" Dougie offered.

"Sure, right how can we get them together without them realising we are?" I said thinking hard.

"Ok, how about we lock them in a cupboard together, it always works in the movies," Dougie suggested.

"Ok, we'll make that plan B," I laughed.

Half an hour later

Still Lindsey's P.O.V

"Ok, Star Girl this is Lizard King, plan ultraviolet is a go, over," Dougie's voice sounded form my walky-talky.

"Ok, what is the location of Mighty Boosh Girl and Curly Mop? Over," I replied.

"The kitchen, I got them talking about their favourite music and then left them alone, over."

"Good, I'm coming downstairs, over and out."

I put my walky- talky in my pocket and went downstairs.

I went into the living room and saw Amy grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Nothing my arse," I retorted.

"Who's arse?" Harry asked joining us in the living room.

"Nothing," me and Amy replied in unison.

"Do I want to know?" Harry replied flicking through the channels on TV.

"No," me and Amy replied again in unison.

Harry shook his head and chuckled to himself.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Amy said getting up and going out into the hallway. I followed.

Amy answered the door and in stepped Noel Fielding into our hallway. I knew she was up to something.

"Oh my God," Becca shrieked for the kitchen doorway.

Damn it!

"Hello again," Noel replied waving at Becca.

Becca just stood there opening and closing her mouth like an idiot with no words coming out of it.

"Why don't you two go and have a bin bag fight in the garden," Amy suggested grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah ok," Becca stammered and her and Noel skipped of to the garden.

"My plan will work," I declared to Amy.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that Lindz," Amy smirked walking off to the kitchen.

Damn her!

Three hours later

Still Lindsey's P.O.V

Ok Becca and Noel have been missing for over an hour. They were in the garden for ages but now there gone. They're not upstairs.

"Hey Lindz, do you want to go to the shops or something?" Dougie asked me after I'd searched the house.

"Er…yeah, I'll just get my shoes," I replied going over to the cupboard by the stairs where we keep our coats and shoes.

I opened the door and jumped back. There they were, Becca and Noel snogging each others faces off. Ok gross.

"Do you mind," Becca said chucking out my shoes and then she shut the door.

I can't believe it.

"Did you just see…?" I stammered turning to face Dougie.

"Yeah, don't worry Lindz, back luck," Dougie replied giving me and hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mission accomplished," Amy said joining us in the hallway.

"I hate you," I mumbled.

"Love you too," Amy retorted giving me a hug, "anyways there's always hope left for Tom and Holly."

"Yeah, but I don't think they need our help," I laughed.

"True."

"Anyways me and Doug are going shopping, do you want to come?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll stay here and make sure kissing is all there doing," Amy laughed nodding in the direction of the cupboard.

"Ok, see you later," Dougie said and we left for the shopping centre.

A/N: thanks for reading please review xxx


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Bath time for the McFly household

A/N: hey everyone thanks for reviewing and stuff. It makes me happy. Anyways here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

I don't own McFly just Lindsey, Amy, Becca and Holly.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I wonder where everyone is. I've been reading a book in the living room for hours, (I know I don't have a life but I've got nothing better to do.) Anyways everyone's buggered off to the garden. I wonder what there doing.

Amy's P.O.V

"MUD FIGHT!" Tom yelled throwing a handful of mud into Harry's face.

Harry rugby tackled Tom into the massive muddy puddles in the grass. Danny dragged Becca and Holly down on the grass so they all got covered in mud.

Dougie stood in front of me, mud dripping from each hand.

"Don't you dare," I said backing away from him.

Dougie grinned and picked up a bucket that had been left on the grass. It was filled with muddy water.

"Don't you dare," I repeated.

Dougie swung the bucket backwards and then threw it all over me. So me and Holly tackled him into the mud pile Tom and Harry were wrestling in.

"What the hell is going on?" Lindsey shouted from the back door.

Lindsey's P.O.V

They all froze and looked at me. They were all covered from head to foot in mud. Tom was sitting on Harry's face. Becca had put Danny into a headlock and Holly and Amy were sitting on Dougie keeping him lying in the mud.

"Right all of you, upstairs now, go and get in the bath," I ordered, "and don't touch anything."

"Yes mum," they all muttered and traipsed inside. I followed them up the stairs.

"Give me a kiss Lindsey," Dougie said trying to hug me.

"No, I'll kiss you when your clean," I replied pushing him away.

"Ok, everyone put your swimming stuff on and we can all get in the bath," Harry said pulling towels out of the cupboard on the landing.

An hour later

Holly's P.O.V

"Nice swimming shorts," I laughed looking down at Tom's bright yellow flowery shorts.

"Thanks," Tom replied and climbed into the bath and squashed up next to Dougie so me, Becca and Amy could get in beside them. Danny and Harry joined us.

"Well this is fun," Amy giggled as we all scraped the mud off of us.

"Were all wearing swimming suits right?" Harry asked looking around.

"Yeah of course," me, Amy and Becca replied continuing to scrub away at our skin.

"Yes Harry," Tom and Danny said chucking soap at each other.

"I'm not," Dougie said wiping mud off of his face.

"WHAT!" we all exclaimed.

"Your seriously naked?" Harry asked.

"Well, you normally are when you get in a bath," Dougie replied happily scrubbing at his face with a flannel.

"Dougie you haven't done what you normally do when you're in the shower have you?" Tom asked nervously.

Dougie grinned.

"Dougie, you peed in the bath," Harry exclaimed.

There was a sudden uproar. We were all scrambling to get out of the bath. Becca and Amy jumped out of the bath and stood there covered in bubbles. Harry was trying to pull Danny out of the bath but Tom was holding him back. I was trying to get out as well but Dougie was holding onto my foot.

"Dougie let go," I spluttered trying to release my foot.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I heard a load of noise coming from the bathroom and went to investigate. I walked into the bathroom and burst out laughing at the sight I saw. Becca, Harry, Danny and Amy were covered in bubbles and were standing what looked like the furthest away from the bath as they could get. Tom was holding onto Holly and was trying to pull her out of the bath.

"What is going on?" I laughed.

"Dougie's naked in the bath and he peed in it," Amy informed me.

"Ok, well you lot go and dry off," I said throwing towels at them. I walked over the bath.

"Dougie let go of holly," I said.

Dougie pulled a face and let go. Holly got out of the bath and ran to Tom who wrapped her in a towel.

"I'm mentally scarred now," she laughed. Tom laughed and they both left to get changed.

I threw a towel at Dougie.

"You can get out now, since you've mentally scarred everyone," I said.

"Only Amy, Becca and Holly, the others are used to it," Dougie replied getting out of the bath. (A/N: he has a towel wrapped around him; don't have a heart attack lol)

"Can I have a kiss now?" Dougie asked sheepishly.

"No, go and get changed first," I replied and we left the bathroom.

Later that night

Amy's P.O.V

"Is anyone going to get that?" I asked as the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Tom replied getting of the sofa.

"Put MTV on," Lindsey said.

"Fine," Harry replied changing the channel to MTV.

Tom returned 10 minutes later.

"That was Fletch," he said, "McFly are up for best UK band and best album at the Brit awards."

"Congratulations," I said.

"And it gets better;" Tom continued happily, "Lyon Estate are up for best newcomer and best UK band."

"Oh my God are you serious," me and Lindsey exclaimed jumping off the sofa.

"Yeah, congratulations," Tom replied.

"When exactly are the Brit awards?" Holly asked.

"There at the end of January," Harry told us as we all hugged each other.

"Yay I can't wait," Lindsey said happily.

"Let's get past Christmas first, it's only in three weeks," Danny laughed.

Then the doorbell rang.

"That'll be the pizza," Dougie said running to the front door.

"That boys a walking rubbish bin," Becca laughed.

"He better leave us some," Danny moaned rubbing his stomach, "I'm starving."

"There's only four slices left," Dougie called to the living room.

"That's mine," we all yelled and ran to the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: please review thanks xxx :D


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Christmas Time part 1

A/N: Hi everyone thanks for reading and reviewing. If you get a minute please read my other story best friends stay together. Oh and this chapter does contain some swearing but nothing major, just encase you really wanted to know and please review. Thanks xxx

I don't own McFly etc.

Christmas Eve

Amy's P.O.V

"There that's better," Tom said stepping away from the Christmas tree. He had decided that he didn't like the decorations and redecorated the tree.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tom replied crashing on the sofa next to Holly and Danny.

"We're happy for you Tom," Dougie said flicking threw the channels on the TV.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Becca asked.

"How about we go out to that new skate park that's just opened," Dougie suggested, "it's not fair from here."

"A skate park?" I replied.

"Yeah, it's got a big open field and kids park as well as a skate ramp," Dougie said happily.

"Sounds cool," Danny said.

"Yeah, I'll go," Lindsey agreed.

"Me too," the rest of us agreed.

"Great, lets go now before it gets too dark outside," Tom said and we all got up and put on our coats.

We arrived at the park 15 minutes later. It was empty so we all ran around like idiots for about an hour as the sun set in the sky. Then Lindsey and Dougie went off to the skate ramp, Tom and Holly walked off to the kids' playground and Becca and Danny sat on the grass chatting so me and Harry went for a walk around the field.

"Wow, who'd have thought it, Christmas already," Harry chuckled.

"I know, I just can't believe I made it to Christmas," I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, earlier this year I got hit by a car then I got kidnapped, need I go on?"

"No, I get what you mean, I'm glad you made it to Christmas too, I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

"Well I don't plan on going anywhere soon."

"Good," Harry smiled kissing me on the cheek.

Holly's P.O.V

Me and Tom walked off into the kids' playground area. We sat on the roundabout facing each other.

"So, how are you?" Tom asked with a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm good," I replied.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner one night with me?" Tom said blushing red.

"Yeah, sounds great," I smiled.

"Cool, I was thinking we could go to the cinema or something as well."

"Sounds awesome."

"Yeah we could see that new sci-fi movie or that new comedy I forgot what its called or that scary horror film, I'm not really good with them but if you want to see it…"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me."

"Ok."

Tom leaned forwards and we kissed. Its about bloody time.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Aw, look at that," I said nodding my head in the direction of Tom and Holly who were kissing on the roundabout in the kids' play area.

"Finally," Dougie said rolling his eyes," Tom's been going on about who much he likes her for weeks."

I laughed. Me and Dougie sat on the skate ramp.

The sun had set and the stars were shining in the dark blue sky. Dougie leaned towards me.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said surprised, "what gives you the idea that something's up?"

"You have that look on your face when your thinking about something and its bugging you," Dougie replied putting his arms around my waste.

"Nothings up I'm just thinking about everything that's happened this year."

"It's kind of sucked hasn't it?"

"well, yes and no, yes because of that fact my ex-boyfriend cheated on me, then kidnapped me, my best friend got run over and my crazy mother tried to make me move back in with her, shit when you think about it this year really has sucked."

"But, Amy survived, you survived and you now have a totally awesome boyfriend, If I do say so myself, everything's going to be fine from now on," Dougie said pulling me into a hug.

"How can you been sure everything going to be fine?"

"I can't be, but at least if it all goes wrong you'll still have me."

"True."

"Can we go home now?" I heard Danny shout.

"Yeah, I'm freezing my arse off out here," Becca yelled.

Me and Dougie laughed and went and joined the others on the field.

"Come on we better go, Becca and Holly have to go home soon," Amy said pulling her coat tighter around her body.

"Alright," Tom said and we walked out of the park and back home.

Even later that night

Amy's P.O.V

I opened my bedroom door to find Danny and Harry sitting on Dougie while Tom stood there and filming it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Torturing Doug," Danny grinned.

"Why?"

"Because its fun," Harry replied.

"Ok, bed now or Santa won't leave presents for you," I said folding my arms.

"Fine," they all grumbled and went into their rooms. I went back to mine and got into bed.

"What was that all about?" Lindsey asked brushing her hair back into a pony tail.

"Oh, they were torturing Dougie," I replied turning out my bedside lamp.

Lindsey laughed and got into her bed.

"Night Amy," she said turning off her lamp.

"Night Lindz, merry Christmas."

* * *

A/N: hey thanks for reading please review thanks xxx


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Christmas Time part 2

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews they made me very happy :D This may be the last chapter for a while because I'm going on holiday this Friday.

I don't own McFly but I'm working on it

Please review thanks xxx

Christmas day

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Wake up," somebody shouted and a pillow hit me in the face.

"Alright calm down were getting up," Amy grumbled from the other side of the room.

I felt two strong arms pick me up out of me bed.

"Put me down," I whined. I opened my eyes properly and discovered that it was Dougie who had picked me up.

"Dougie put her down," Tom laughed from the doorway.

"No, she'll go back to sleep," Dougie replied taking me out onto the landing.

Amy's P.O.V

"Come on Amy, get up," Danny said pulling me out of bed by the ankle.

"Alright, but for future reference, next time you wake me up you can just tap me or poke me not pull me out of bed by the ankle," I replied getting up off the floor.

"Yeah whatever, come on presents," Danny insisted dragging me onto the landing.

"Is he like this every Christmas?" I asked Tom and Harry as we headed downstairs.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled, "you should see him on his birthday."

I laughed and we joined everyone gathered around the Christmas tree in the living room.

"These are for you," Tom said handing me a pile of presents. I sat down on the sofa next to Dougie and a sleepy Lindsey who was curled up on Dougie's lap.

Harry took his presents from Danny and sat in front of me on the floor. Tom passed over Dougie's and Lindsey's presents and then he and Danny ripped open their own.

"Wow thanks for the cool tie Lindz," Tom exclaimed wrapping his new red and blue spotted tie around his neck.

"No problem," Lindsey yawned ripped open one of her presents, which was the black starry hoddie I had got her.

I opened my presents; I got a silver music note necklace from Harry, a purple belt from Dougie, a set of music books from Tom and a pair brightly coloured stripy socks from Lindsey.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Thanks Tom," I said after I opened my last present. It was a really long black and pink stripy scarf.

"Hey, that's like mine," Dougie said showing me his new scarf from Tom. His was green and black.

"There like his and hers scarf," Danny laughed opening his last present which was a DVD box set for some TV show he likes.

Danny then chucked his wrapping paper into the middle of the room where we had all throne ours.

He then stood up,

"Now, I bet you're all wondering where your presents are from me," he said.

"This could be interesting," Dougie muttered in my ear. I giggled quietly.

"Well if you'd like to follow me," Danny continued leading us into the kitchen. A big cupboard box was sitting on the table covering something underneath it.

"What's that?" Amy asked pointing at the box.

Danny lifted the box to reveal a fish bowl with a fish swimming around in it.

"Merry Christmas," Danny said cheerfully.

"It's a fish," I spluttered.

"Don't you like it?" Danny replied sadly.

"I love it Danny I always wanted a pet fish," Amy replied.

Tom and Harry were laughing but Dougie was just staring at the fish.

"What should we call it?" I asked.

"How about rocky robin? That's Christmas themed" Amy suggested.

"Yeah, rocky robin the second," I replied happily.

"The second?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I used to have a goldfish called rocky robin but it died when I was about 13," I replied.

"I'm so sorry," Dougie said hugging me.

"It's ok, I got over it," I laughed.

"Welcome to the mad house," Harry said looking into the fish bowl at rocky robin the fish.

Later that afternoon

Amy's P.O.V

"Pass the extra turkey," Harry called down the table.

"Get it yourself," Dougie shouted back.

"Stop it children," I laughed taking the plate of turkey from Lindsey's outstretched hands.

Tom coughed and hit his glass lightly with his knife.

The guys stopped squabbling and everyone went quiet.

"I just wanted to say a few words," Tom said, "well its been one hell of a year, you see, me and the guys met the awesome band on tour and we were lucky enough for them to come and live with us, this place would be an absolute mess without you two, when you were gone we all felt it and it didn't feel right, it was horrible and well I guess what I'm trying to say it that you all rock and I hope this year is going to rock as well."

"Thanks Tom," me and Lindsey replied.

"Hey another year over and were still together, it's not always easy but I'm here forever," Harry smiled.

We all laughed and finished our Christmas dinner.

After dinner we all crashed in the living room so we could watch the crap Christmas TV.

"I really should call my mum and wish her a merry Christmas," I said reaching over Harry to get the house phone.

"Can you call my mum for me while you're at it?" Lindsey asked.

"Do it yourself," I replied.

"No way, I'm not talking to that nutcase."

"Lindsey!"

"Come on, you know I'm right, she's got a screw loose somewhere."

I shook my head and then called my mum.

Even later that night

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Hey why don't we all sleep down here tonight," Danny suggested.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea," Harry agreed, "I get the sofa!"

Harry jumped up off the floor and sat on the sofa.

"I get the other one," Dougie declared sitting on the other sofa.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Tom said and Danny agreed. I squashed onto the sofa with Dougie and Amy did the same with Harry.

"Night everyone," Amy said switching off the light.

"Night," we all replied.

I put my arms around Dougie and rested my head on his chest.

He kissed me on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas," he said softly.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered back.

* * *

**He rocks in the tree tops all day long**

**Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song**

**All the little birdies on Jaybird Street**

**Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet**

**Rockin' robin, (tweet tweet tweet)**

**Rockin' robin' (tweet tweetly-tweet)**

**Go rockin' robin**

**'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight**

**Every little swallow, every chick-a-dee**

**Every little bird in the tall oak tree**

**The wise old owl, the big black crow**

**Flappin' their wings singing go bird go**

**Rockin' robin, (tweet tweet tweet)**

**Rockin' robin' (tweet tweetly-tweet)**

**Blow rockin' robin**

**'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight**

**Yeah**

**Pretty little raven at the bird-band stand**

**Told them how to do the bop and it was grand**

**They started going steady and bless my soul**

**He out-bopped the buzzard and the oriol**

**He rocks in the tree tops all day long**

**Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song**

**All the little birdies on Jaybird Street**

**Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet**

**Rockin' robin, tweet tweet tweet**

**Rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet**

**Go rockin' robin**

**'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight**

**Pretty little raven at the bird-band stand**

**Told them how to do the bop and it was grand**

**They started going steady and bless my soul**

**He out-bopped the buzzard and the oriol**

**Every little swallow, every chick-a-dee**

**Every little bird in the tall oak tree**

**The wise old owl, the big black crow**

**Flappin' their wings singing go bird go**

**Rockin' robin, (tweet tweet tweet)**

**Rockin' robin' (tweet tweetly-tweet)**

**Go rockin' robin**

**'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight **

A/N: hey everyone thanks for reading, yes i do know its not christmas lol i don't own the song somebody else does and please review thanks xxx


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Brit Awards part 1

A/N: hi everyone I'm back now. I'm going to move it on a bit now to the Brit awards. I wrote this chapter at about 44,000 feet in the air, in an aeroplane. So sorry if it's a bit crap I was feeling a bit sick at the time. Never mind enjoy this chapter, i'm working on a couple of new stories so hopefully there'll be posted soon.

i still don't own McFly but i will one day

please review thanks xxx

21st February

Tom's P.O.V

"Hurry up, the limo will be here in about 10 minutes," I called up the stairs.

"I'm ready, chill Tom," Dougie said as he rushed down the stairs doing up his tie at the same time. Danny followed behind him trying to flatten his curly mop.

"Where are the girls and Harry?" I asked them.

"Lindsey's fixing Amy's hair and Harry's trying to find his shoe," Danny replied pushing Dougie out of the way of the hallway mirror.

"Hurry up," I called up the stairs again.

"Alright were nearly ready," Harry shouted back and then joined us in the hallway. Lindsey and Amy joined us shortly afterwards.

"Wow, you two look amazing," Danny said catching their reflection in the mirror. He turned around to face them. It was true they both looked beautiful. Lindsey had a dark red dress on with black high heels. The dress matched her auburn hair perfectly. Amy was wearing a dark purple dress with matching shoes. Her hair was curly for once compared to her normal straight hair.

Dougie and Harry just stared at their girlfriends unable to find say anything.

The limo horn sounded outside.

"Should we get going then?" Lindsey asked pulling her black jacket on over her dress.

"Yeah," Dougie spluttered coming back to earth. He rushed to the front door to open it for Lindsey and we all followed out behind them. We climbed into the limo and drove off.

Lindsey's P.O.V

We reached the venue for the Brits 20 minutes later. We all climbed out of the limo and onto the red carpet. Cameras flashed from every direction. Journalists shouted our names.

"Let's get inside as quickly as we can," Danny said.

"Yeah," agreed Tom, "it's mental out here."

Dougie grabbed hold of my hand and we walked towards the front doors of the arena past all the screaming fans and reporters. We stopped to sign some autographs. I signed as many as I could so I didn't miss anyone out. We were soon pulled away from the crowds by the body guards who directed us backstage.

McFly and Lyon Estate have been given the honour of opening the show. Me and Amy are really nervous. We're all singing a McFly song. Me and Amy were rushed into a dressing room to get changed and have make-up put on us.

"Lindsey we're playing at the Brits with McFly," Amy squealed as we pulled on our converse.

"I know, its unbelievable, what song are we playing, Tom can't make up his mind," I replied putting on my waistcoat.

"It was I wanna hold you this morning but its probably changed since then," Amy said as we left the dressing room.

We joined the guy's backstage.

"What song are we playing?" I asked Tom as a Sam our guitar technician handed us our guitars.

"I was thinking we should play silence is a scary sound," Tom replied.

"Sounds good to me," we all replied happily. I love that song.

"Were playing my song?" Dougie said surprised.

"Yeah, McFly are playing a medley first and then the girls will join you for the last song," Fetch said joining us. Freddie appeared behind him.

"Oh my God Freddie," me and Amy squeaked, "we thought you weren't going to make it."

"I would never miss my girls performing at the Brit awards," Freddie grinned giving us a hug.

A roadie told us to stand at the side of the stage. The guys went and stood on stage behind the curtain. A buzzer sounded and the curtain dropped. The crowd went wild. They played the medley and then Tom stepped up to his microphone,

"We've got a special performance for you tonight, we've asked some very special people to help us out with our last song, please welcome to the stage the Lyon Estate," Tom told the crowd and me and Amy ran onto the stage. The crowd were deafening.

General P.O.V

Lindsey stood by Dougie's microphone and Amy stood by Tom's. Danny played the first chord.

"This song is called silence is a scary sound and its goes like this," Dougie said.

(A/N: I'll just write out who sings what)

Dougie/Lindsey:

I look into the sky  
all I have to ask why  
she'd go and leave me  
Oh why do feelings have to die?  
Is it all just a sign?  
Of what is meant to be

Tom/Amy:

Well I'm just too excited  
the end of this can be sighted  
She's over due for a break out  
I better go she blows my brains out  
Silence is a scary sound

Danny/Dougie:

Funny feeling happened today  
somewhere buried in the past  
didn't mean much. That much anyway  
I know that love will never last

Lindsey/Amy:

I'm torn up inside  
There's a hole in my mind  
When you're not next to me  
So I hope you choke and die  
On every single lie and this is what you've done to me

Tom:

Well I'm just too excited  
the end of this can be sighted  
She's over due for a freak out  
I better go she blows my brains out  
Silence is a scary sound

Danny/Dougie:

Funny feeling happened today  
somewhere buried in the past  
didn't mean much. That much anyway  
I know that love will never last

Guitar solo

Danny/Amy:

Well I'm just too excited  
the end of this can be sighted  
She's over due for a break out  
I better go she blows my brains out  
Silence is a scary sound

All:

Funny feeling happened today  
somewhere buried in the past  
didn't mean much. that much anyway  
I know that love will never last  
Funny feeling happened today  
somewhere buried in the past  
Didn't mean much. that much anyway  
I know my love will never last

The song ended and the crowd screamed and went crazy.

Amy's P.O.V

We ran off the stage pulling off our guitars as we went.

"That was amazing," Fletch beamed.

"Well done everyone," Freddie said handing us bottles of water, "now go and get changed and the body guards will show you to your table.

"Ok, thanks Freddie," we replied and into the dressing rooms.

20 minutes later

Lindsey's P.O.V

We settled down at our table and watched the show. The awards started to get handed out and we sat and waited for our nominations to come up. The first one we were both up for was best UK band. The nominations were read out.

"…and the award goes to," the presenter said ripping open the envelope in her hand, "McFly!"

"Oh my God you won," I shouted over the screaming fans. We all hugged each other and Fletch sprayed champagne over us.

The guys raced up to the stage to collect their award. They said their thank yous and came back to the table.

"congratulations," Amy said admiring their award.

The next award was for best newcomer. This was the only award left that the Lyon Estate is nominated for.

"…and the winner is," the presented said reading off the card in front of her, "Lyon Estate."

"Oh my god, we won," Amy screamed as champagne was sprayed all over us.

I couldn't believe it; Dougie pulled me into a hug.

"Get up there," Danny exclaimed pushing us towards the stage. Me and Amy ran up to collect our award.

"Wow, thank you very much," I said collecting the award. Me and Amy stepped up to microphone.

"We'd just like to say a quick thanks to our manager Freddie, everyone who worked with us when we were on tour, our families," Amy said.

"Thanks to our best friends holly and becca and to four special guys, Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones, Dougie Poynter and Harry Judd, you lot are amazing and we definitely wouldn't be standing here today without you, so thank you so much," I continued, "anyone else we forgot to thank?"

"I think that's everyone," Amy laughed, "and thanks to everyone who voted for us."

The crowd cheered and clapped as we turned to leave the stage. Then a huge bang sounded. Like somebody had set off a cannon. It was a gun shot.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading please review thanks xxx


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Brit awards part 2

A/N: hi people thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter. My new stories will be up soon once I've typed them up. So here's the next chapter it does contain some 'bad language' if you really wanted to know, anyways enjoy and please review thanks xxx

No I do not own McFly but I will one day (I hope)

Amy's P.O.V

Me and Lindsey turned around started to walk towards the stage exit, when a gun shot was fired. The arena erupted in mayhem. People ran in all directions running for cover. Me and Lindsey froze in fear.

"Come with us," two bodyguards shouted grabbing hold of us.

A second shot fired causing louder screams and more panic. The bodyguards dragged us off stage to safety in a backstage waiting room.

"We need to get you out of here as quick as we can," one of the bodyguards said pulling bullet-proof vests over our heads.

"Why? What the hell is going on?" Lindsey demanded.

"We have valuable information that an attempt on your life would be made tonight," the other officer replied.

"And you failed to let us know because?" I asked putting on my converse. (Encase we had to run, Lindsey changed her shoes as well.)

"We didn't want you to panic, but Edward Hillman escaped from prison a few days ago," one of the officers told us.

"The guy who kidnapped and then tried to kill me?" I asked just to make sure I was hearing right.

"Yeah," the officer replied simply.

"How the hell did he get out?" Lindsey demanded.

"Now really isn't the time, we need to get you out of here," the officers insisted.

"I'm not leaving without Dougie, Harry, Tom and Danny," Lindsey said firmly crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, officers are making their way to them as we speak, now please let us do our job and get you out of here."

Me and Amy looked at each other.

"Fine," we replied giving in.

We followed the officers out of the room and down the hallway and exited the building. A jeep sat waiting for us, the windows were tinted and the silver outline gleamed in the moonlight. We quickly climbing inside and the officers drove us away.

Tom's P.O.V

We watching in horror as the shots were fired. They girls were taken off stage by the bodyguards.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dougie exclaimed.

"Get down," Danny shouted over the noise pulling us all down onto the floor.

"What about Lindsey and Amy?" Dougie said trying to get back up.

"They're fine Doug, security will look after them, now stay down and don't move, I don't want you to get shot," Harry replied pushing Dougie back onto the floor.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked trying to see where the shots were coming from.

"Not much really, just some nutter running around trying to shoot people," Harry replied bitterly.

Suddenly officers burst in from all directions surrounding the gunman. We slowly stood up from behind the table.

Two officers pulled us to one side away from the crazy dude with the gun.

"We need to get you home quickly, you'll be safe there, Lindsey and Amy are on there way there now," they told us, "we'll take you."

"Then lets go," I said hurriedly.

We followed the officers out of the building and got into the car that was waiting for us.

An hour later

Dougie's P.O.V

"Hurry up Tom, get the door open," I said poking him in the back.

"Alright, calm down," Tom replied opening the front door. We all ran into the hallway. Lindsey and Amy rushing from the living room to join us.

I pulled Lindsey into a tight hug.

"Thank God your safe," I whispered into her hair.

She didn't reply she just hugged me back tightly.

"Come on guys go into the living room, and I'll stick the kettle on," Tom said.

We piled into the living room and sat down. Lindsey and Amy pulled off their bullet proof vests and dumped them on the coffee table.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Danny asked.

"That was Edward Hillman, the man who kidnapped me," Amy replied curling up next to Harry on the other sofa.

"I thought he was meant to be in jail," I said as Harry pulled Amy closer to him.

"He got out," Lindsey replied.

"Which means even if they arrest him, he can do it again and come after me again," Amy said sadly.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it," Tom yelled from the kitchen.

"Freddie rung Tom in the car," Danny informed Amy and Lindsey.

"What did he say?" they both asked.

"He's employing bodyguards for you and stuff like that," Danny answered.

"This is such a mess," Amy said sadly, "were meant to be going on tour next week and I refuse not to go because some crackpot wants to kill me."

"You'll be fine," I reassured them.

"What if you get killed?" Lindsey said quietly.

"I'd like to see them try," Harry answered.

"If you lot get hurt, I'd never forgive myself," Amy said shaking her head, "we can't go back on tour."

"Yes, we are and no arguments, we'll be fine," Danny said firmly switching on TV. It didn't make us feel any better. The Brits were all over the news channels. Danny hastily turning the TV off.

"Can this night get any worse?" Lindsey muttered resting her head on my chest.

"Yes," Tom said from the doorway, "your mother's on the phone, I've told her your ok but she wants to talk to you."

"Not now, just hang up on her," Lindsey replied.

"Lindsey! I am not hanging up on your mum," Tom exclaimed.

Lindsey took the phone out of Toms hand and put it to her ear,

"Mother, I'm fine goodbye," she said and then hung up.

"You really should talk to your mum properly," Tom signed setting cups of tea on the coffee table.

"No way, that woman should be locked up in the wacky shack," Lindsey protested drinking some of her tea.

A few hours later

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Ok, that's the last one," I called onto the landing after locking the window in the bathroom. We thought it would be a good idea to lock all the windows and doors encase something happened. I'm also staying with Dougie tonight and Amy's staying with Harry. Its creepy on our own in our room.

"Night everyone," I called and then walked across the landing to Dougie's room.

"Are you ok?" he asked me as I climbed into bed beside him.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit creped out, what if something happens on tour?" I replied.

"We'll be fine, I promise everything's going to be ok," Dougie replied kissing me softly.

We settled down and I turned out the light.

"Night Dougie," I whispered.

"Night Lindz," he whispered back.

Amy's P.O.V

"Everything's going to be fine, stop worrying about the tour," Harry assured me.

"Your right, no one will get near us, Freddie will make sure there are bodyguards everywhere," I smiled.

Harry turned out the light and kissed me goodnight.

"Night Harry," I said pulling the covers up to my shoulders.

"Night Amy," he replied kissing me on the forehead.

* * *

We ran past strawberry fields and smelt the summertime  
When it gets dark I'll hold your body close to mine  
And then we'll find some wood and hell we'll build a fire  
And then we'll find some rope and make a swinging tyre

Captivated by the way you look tonight  
The light is dancing in your eyes, your sweet eyes

It's times like these we'll never forget  
Staying out to watch the sunset  
I'm glad I shared this with you  
Cause you set me free  
Show me how good my life could be  
How could this happen to me?

And then I'll swing you girl until you fall asleep  
But when you wake up you'll be lying next to me  
We'll go to Hollywood, make you a movie star  
I want the world to know how beautiful you are

Captivated buy the way you look tonight  
The light is dancing in your eyes, your sweet eyes yeah

It's times like these we'll never forget  
Staying out to watch the sunset  
I'm glad I shared this with you  
Cause you set me free  
Show me how good my life could be  
How did you happen to me?

There are no secrets to be told  
nothing we don't already know

we got no fears of growing old  
we got no worries in the world

* * *

A/N: hey everyone thanks for reading, i don't own the song mcfly do and please review thanks xxx


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Time for Tour

A/N: wow 2376 hits and 75 reviews!! Thank you so much everyone. By the way I thought you'd all like to know I failed my English exam. Don't ask me how because I haven't got a clue how I managed it. Oh well I can always spend the rest of my life writing fanfics. All though if I failed my English exam then I guess my fanfics must be crap. Oh well here's the next chapter please review xxx

No I do not own McFly just all the other characters.

Danny's P.O.V

"Mate can you put Lindsey's guitar on her bunk for me, I need to grab my bag from the house," Dougie asked me as I climbed onto the tour bus.

"Sure," I replied taking the guitar from him.

"Cheers mate," Dougie said heading back into the house.

I put Lindsey's guitar on her bunk and went back outside to find everyone else.

"Becca stop snogging Noel and get your arse on the bus," Lindsey was yelling at Becca.

"Right everyone on the bus," Tom was saying picking up his rucksack.

Becca broke apart from Noel, said goodbye, and followed Harry, Dougie and Holly onto the bus.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Have you got everything you need?" Tom asked me and Amy as we climbed onto the tour bus.

"Yeah," I replied chucking my bag onto my bunk where my guitar was.

"Everybody all set?" the bus driver asked.

"Yep, let's go," Amy replied happily.

The driver nodded and got into his driving seat.

Two hours later

(Still Lindsey's P.O.V)

We finally arrived at the hotel in south London. We dragged all our stuff into the lobby where Freddie and Fletch were waiting for us.

"Hey everyone," Freddie said cheerfully.

"Hey Freddie," we chanted back.

"Right here are your room keys," he told us pulling out six keys, "right Tom and Danny, your in room 354," he handed Tom the key, "Holly and Becca your in room 355," he handed Becca the key, "Dougie and Harry, your in room 356," he gave Harry the key, "and Lindsey and Amy, your in room 353," Freddie handed me the key.

"Now I want you all to stay in the correct rooms please," Fletch said taking his own key from Freddie.

When both managers weren't looking me and Harry swapped keys, so he was with Amy and I was with Dougie. I saw Amy smile after she saw what we had done.

"Right that's all for now, your free to do what you want for the rest of the day," Freddie told us.

We all grabbed our bags and headed for the lifts.

Later that afternoon

Amy's P.O.V

"What do you want to do now?" I asked everyone.

We had all settled into our rooms and were now sitting in the bar relaxing.

"How about we go watch a movie," Lindsey suggested.

"Alright who's room and what movie?" Danny asked.

"Your room because it has the biggest TV and how about we watch something scary like The Ring," Lindsey replied.

"Yeah, I love that film, its scares the shit out of me," Tom said happily.

So we all left the bar and went upstairs to Danny and Tom's room.

"I get Tom's bed," Holly shouted diving onto the nearest bed. Tom laughed and joined her. Lindsey and Dougie squashed on the sofa and me, Harry and Becca sat on Danny's bed. Danny put the film on and then sat on the floor.

Two and a half hours later

Lindsey's P.O.V

The film ended and we stayed curled up where we were. That film was bloody scary.

Then the room door opened making us all jump. Fletch walked into the living area.

"Hey everyone," he said.

"Hi Fletch what's up?" Tom replied.

"Nothing at the minute, I just came to make sure you go to sleep at a reasonable hour, so come on lets go, everyone back in their own rooms, I'll be waking you up early tomorrow, about 10 o'clock so you can get into sound check quickly and then get on with the other stuff you have to do," Fletch told us.

We all groaned and got up from where we were sitting.

"Night everyone," we all called to each other as we left.

I went back to my room with Amy and Harry went back with Dougie. We were going to sneak out after Fletch had gone to his room.

"Goodnight, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning," Fletch called to us as he went back to his room.

I shut the door to my room and went and sat with Amy.

"Do you think its all clear yet?" I asked her.

Amy laughed,

"Wait until Harry gets here first then go," she giggled.

"It's like a military operation," I chuckled.

Then our door opened and Harry rushed in.

"In a hurry?" I asked.

"Yeah, Freddie nearly saw me on his way to his room," Harry panted.

"Never mind, I'll see you tomorrow," I said, "make sure you get up before 10 o'clock so we can quickly switch so Fletch doesn't work out where we both really were," I said to Harry on my way out.

Harry nodded, gave me his key and I left the room.

I crept down the corridor to Dougie's room.

The next morning

(Still Lindsey's P.O.V)

I woke up the next morning and glanced at my watch. Shit, its 9: 45 (am). I have 15 minutes to get dressed, get back in my room and get Harry back in here without getting seen.

"Dougie, wake up," I said shaking Dougie.

"What?" he mumbled.

"It's quarter to ten," I replied jumping out of bed and grabbing some clean clothes out of my suitcase.

"Oh crap," Dougie cried getting dressed quickly.

"Ring Amy and wake them up," I said throwing my stuff back into my suitcase so Fletch didn't notice all my stuff was in Dougie's room.

"Ok," Dougie replied as I pulled my hoddie over my head.

Dougie woke Amy up and then hung up the phone.

"Where should I put my case?" I asked in a panic.

"Quick, chuck it in the wardrobe," Dougie said grabbing hold of one handle, I grabbed the other.

"What the hell have you got in here?" Dougie asked, "Did you bring your whole wardrobe or something? Were only on tour for a few weeks."

"I have a lot of crap ok," I replied as we chucked it into the wardrobe. Dougie laughed and shut the wardrobe door.

"I better get going, or we'll both be in big trouble," I said kissing his goodbye.

"Bye, see you later," Dougie called after me as I exited his room.

I walked out onto the corridor and hurried along to my room. As I reached the door I saw Danny coming out of Becca's room! Oh my god she's cheating on Noel!

"What the hell were you doing in there?" I demanded.

"Well, Holly went and stayed with Tom so I wasn't going to sleep in the same room as them, and Becca's was the only room with a free bed," Danny explained as Holly ran out into the corridor in her PJ bottoms and Tom's Ghostbusters T-shirt.

"Quick, Fletch is coming get back in your rooms," she exclaimed running into her own.

Me and Danny quickly went into our rooms. I could here Fletch's footsteps from the end of the corridor.

Amy's P.O.V

Me and Harry dumped his stuff into the empty draws as Lindsey entered the room.

"Quick Harry, go back to your room," I said kissing him goodbye.

"You can't, Fletch is already up and he's on his way, so your going to have to hide," Lindsey said pulling the pillows off her bed.

"Ok, Harry get in the wardrobe," I said pushing the door open.

"I'm not getting in there," Harry replied firmly.

"Harry just do it then when Fletch is gone you can get out," Lindsey said messing up her bed.

"Fine," Harry grumbled and got in the wardrobe. I quickly shut the door.

"Lindsey what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I've got to make it look like I stayed here last night," she replied.

"Fair enough," I replied as our room door opened and Fletch came in.

"Morning Fletch," I said loudly, so Harry would know he was here.

"Morning girls good to see your up," he replied, "I want to meet up in the lobby in 20 minutes, so get ready and hurry down."

"Ok," I said, "bye now."

"Bye," fletch replied and left.

Harry got out of the wardrobe.

"How was Narnia?" Lindsey asked.

"The coast is clear," I giggled collapsing on my bed.

"Bye Harry," Lindsey said crashing on her bed.

"Bye, see you later," Harry replied, kissed me goodbye and left.

"That was so funny," Lindsey giggled.

"Its going to be like that every morning now," I replied giggling as well.

"Can't wait," Lindsey smiled.

"Come on we better get ready," I said pulling clean clothes out of my suitcase.

"Ok, I'll just go and get my stuff," Lindsey said cheerfully and left.

* * *

A/N: hey thanks for reading please review thank you xxx


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: New and Old Faces

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews they made me very happy :)

So here's the next chapter enjoy.

No I do not own McFly but I will one day

Amy's P.O.V

"Why do we have green light?" I asked looking down at Freddie in the light control area from the stage.

"It's supposed to be red," Lindsey laughed.

"Sorry," Freddie shouted to us changing the light from green to red.

"Are we done now?" I asked pulling my guitar off.

"Yeah, you can go and rest for 5 minutes in your dressing room," Freddie replied.

"Yes, finally," Lindsey exclaimed and we rushed off stage and back to our dressing room.

We pushed open the door and found everyone squashed onto the sofa, eyes clued to the TV. Danny and Harry were in a fierce battle playing their new x-box game.

"What did we miss?" I demanded.

"Danny's losing," Tom informed us.

"I am not," Danny pouted, "I'm just a few points behind."

Then the door opened and Freddie walked in.

"Freddie you said five minutes, and we've only had three and a half," Lindsey said checking her watch.

"It's ok, I just want you to meet some people who will be hanging around here a lot from today," he said.

I looked at Lindsey who just shrugged. We followed Freddie out into the corridor and saw two girls standing there. One had dark hair with orange streaks through it and the other had blonde hair with light blue and pink streaks through it. They were both dressed in jeans and band t-shirts and were wearing converse.

"Girls, I want you to meet Amber," the dark haired girl waved, "…and Madison," the blonde girl waved.

"Hello," Lindsey said politely.

"Nice to meet you ," I said.

"Thanks, we really love you two, your amazing, were such big fans," Amber said grinning from ear to ear.

"The girls have just been signed to the record label and are going to be doing a few shows with you and McFly, they'll be like supporting you supporting McFly," Freddie explained.

"Oh right, well welcome aboard," Lindsey said.

"Can you two introduce them to everyone for me?" Freddie asked me and Lindsey, "I've got to go and talk to some security guards."

"Sure, no problems," I answered, "follow us."

We led the girls' into our dressing room. Everyone still had their eyes fixing on the TV.

"Guys?" I called trying to get their attention.

I got no response.

"Guys!" I shouted.

"What?" they all shouted back.

"We have visitors," Lindsey said nodding in Amber and Madison's direction. They all quickly straightened up.

"This is Amber and Madison, they've just been signed to the record label and are supporting us supporting McFly," I explained.

"Oh, hi," everyone said.

The girls waved back.

"Well, welcome to the wacky gang," I said.

The girls laughed and joined the group.

Later that night

Lindsey's P.O.V

Me and Amy got ready for the show and went and stood by the side of the stage. We had about 20 minutes until we're meant to go on stage.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tom asked walking up behind us.

"Nothing much, just getting ready to go on," I replied.

"Well I want you to come and see some people," he grinned taking our hands. He led us to an empty dressing room back stage. We received the shock of our lives.

"Oh my God mum, what are you doing here?" Amy exclaimed hugging her mum.

"Don't I get a hug?" my mum asked holding out her arms. I quickly hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well, after everything that happened at the Brit awards I wanted to check you were ok, and I haven't see you in a while, I arranged the whole thing with Tom and Freddie," my mum explained happily.

I shot a glare at Tom.

"How very thoughtful of you Tom," I said through gritted teeth.

Tom smiled at me innocently fully aware he was going to be killed later.

"How long are you here for?" Amy asked our mums'.

"Only tonight, we just thought we'd surprise you," her mum replied.

"Well this is great, nothing like a family reunion, but me and Amy have to get going were meant to be on stage in a few minutes," I said clapping my hands together, "so we'll see you after the show, Tom will show you around."

Me and Amy said goodbye and went back to the side of the stage.

"Lindsey, are you ok?" Amy asked me.

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it, can we just enjoy the show and then deal with my mum afterwards," I replied pulling on my guitar.

"Hey good luck," Dougie said suddenly appearing and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks, see you later," I replied as the buzzer sounded. Me and Amy ran onstage and played for the screaming crowd.

Half an hour later

(Still Lindsey's P.O.V)

"You girls were amazing," Amy's mum said as we steeped off the stage.

"Thank you," we replied wiping our faces on our towels.

"Well, this has been really fun, but we have to get back home, we'll try and visit again if we can," my mum said hugging me.

"Oh, ok then bye," I replied.

"Bye mum," Amy said hugging her mum.

After our mums left and we went back to our dressing room and pulled on our hoddies.

We then went down to the stage area and watched the rest of the show with Becca and Holly.

Later that night

Dougie's P.O.V

We all climbed off the tour bus when we arrived back to the hotel. Our managers both went into their rooms and once again Lindsey and Harry swapped keys. I had a quick shower and got ready for bed. Lindsey was already curled up in bed watching TV in her pink PJs. She's too quiet, something's wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting into bed beside her.

"Nothing," she replied quietly.

"We both know you're lying, it's got something to do with your mum being at the gig, hasn't it?" I said pulling her into a hug.

Lindsey nodded,

"I just that every time I see her, I'm just waiting for her to try and take me away again," she said sadly.

"She won't Lindz, I wouldn't let her," I replied.

"I don't even know why she bothers coming, I know she hates the fact me and Amy are in a successful band," Lindsey mumbled into my chest.

"Why?"

"She just thinks we're wasting our lives. She wanted me to be a nurse or something."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it now, just try and sleep, you'll feel so much better tomorrow."

Lindsey smiled. I turned the TV off and kissed her on the forehead. Then we both feel asleep.

* * *

Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you

I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And you should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down

Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me

* * *

A/N: hey thanks for reading, sorry its a bit crap, the next chapter will be better i promise, but please review it will make me update quicker and i do not own the song it belongs to corbin blu's record company. thanks xxx


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Evil in Disguise

A/N: hi everyone, here's the next chapter. There is about six more chapter left of this story but there is a sequel so don't panic (but I doubt you are) anyways here's the next chapter enjoy.

I don't own McFly blah blah blah

Becca's P.O.V

"Hey Holly, what do you want to do today, considering Lindsey and Amy are doing some interview with McFly, so they're not going to be around all day ?" I asked after Lindsey, Amy and the guys had left the dressing room leaving me and Holly staring at the TV.

"I don't know, do you think we should ask Amber and Madison to come shopping with us or something," Holly suggested.

"Yeah ok, I don't think they're doing anything today," I replied. We set off searching for the two girls. We bumped into them on the way to the stage area.

"Hi guys," I said cheerfully, "do you want to come shopping with us?"

"Yeah sure," Amber replied happily.

"Ok, sounds great," Madison agreed.

"Well let's go then," Holly said and we left for the shopping centre.

Two hours later

Holly's P.O.V

We've spent the last hour and a half shopping. We decided to chill for a while in the park. Amber and Madison are great; they're really funny and really nice. We sat down on the grass.

"So how long have you known McFly for?" Madison asked.

"Well, for about 6 months, we've known Lindsey and Amy for a lot longer, we've been best friends since we were in high school," I replied.

"Cool, so let me get this straight," Amber said, "Lindsey and Dougie are together, Amy and Harry are together and you are Tom are together?"

"Yep and Becca's with Noel," I answered as Becca grinned.

"Wow, so you're all really close then," Madison said stretching her legs out on the grass.

"Yeah, we all get along really well, but obviously Lindsey and Dougie and Amy and Harry are really close," Becca told them.

"So are they like always together?" Amber asked.

I thought about it for a minute,

"Yeah, I guess they are but they've been through a lot and we do still all hang out together," I answered, "so it's not a problem."

Amber nodded.

"Well, we better get back," Becca said looking at her watch, "they should be out of the interview now."

We all got up off the grass and picked up our shopping.

A few hours later

Amy's P.O.V

Me and Lindsey walked down the corridor, having just escaped from Freddie, and went into our dressing room. Everyone was lazing around chatting and watching TV.

"Hey Lindz, come and see what Amber showed me," Dougie shouted at Lindsey as we walked through the door. Lindsey walked off to join Dougie and Amber in the corner of the room.

I sat next to Harry who was deep in conversation with Madison, Tom and Danny. The other two were messing around watching TV.

"Oh hi Amy," Harry said as I sat down and carried on talking to the others. This is weird, it's like he's sort of ignoring me, I know he said hi and everything but he's too busy talking to Madison to really notice me. I looked over at Lindsey. She was just sitting there watching Dougie and Amber talking to each other, looking extremely fed up.

Later that night: back at the hotel

Lindsey's P.O.V

I sat down on my bed and switched the TV on.

"So what do you think of Amber and Madison?" Amy asked me.

"I don't know, the guys seem to get on well with them," I replied switching the TV off.

"I know, Harry won't shut up about Madison, it's all he talks about," Amy sighed.

"Dougie's the same about Amber," I said.

"You don't think we're over re-acting do you?"

"No, I don't, they've only been here a few days and already they've got the guys talking non-stop about them, it'll be Becca and Holly next."

"Maybe, but I think we should give them a few days, I mean they're not doing anything wrong."

"Fine."

Then our door opened and Harry walked in.

"Well, I better get going before Fletch or Freddie catch me, I'll see you tomorrow, bye guys," I said and went down the corridor to Dougie's room. As I walked in I saw Amber sitting on the sofa talking to Dougie.

"Oh hi Lindsey," she said in a sugar sweet voice. It's enough to make anyone feel sick.

"Hi amber, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, I was just visiting Doug and stopped for a chat," Amber laughed.

I forced a smile.

"Well, I better get going, bye," she said getting up and left.

"That was nice of her," I said pulling my PJs out of my suitcase.

"Yeah, she's really cool, we get along really well," Dougie replied pulling off his T-shirt.

"I'm glad," I muttered changing inot my PJs.

"You don't have a problem with Amber do you?" Dougie asked.

"No, of course not," I lied getting into bed hoping Dougie would believe me.

"Good, you two would get on really great if you had time to get to know each other," Dougie said getting into bed beside.

"Yeah, it's such a shame I'm so busy," I said turning out the light.

The next morning

(Still Lindsey's P.O.V)

I woke up early the next morning. Dougie was still asleep so I had a quick shower and got dressed. I left the room, I felt like going for a walk so I headed down the corridor. I bumped into Freddie on the way to the lifts.

"Oh, hey Lindsey, you're up early," he said.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I got up," I replied.

"Oh well, could you wake everyone up for me, that would be really helpful, I think Tom's up anyway so he can help," Freddie said cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure I'll see you later," I said and heading back up the corridor to Tom's room.

I knocked on the door and Tom opened it a few minutes later.

"Hey Tom, Freddie wants us to wake everyone up," I said stepping into his room.

"Ok, I'll be ready in a second," he replied going into his bathroom. I went into his living area expecting Holly to be there but she wasn't, Danny was.

"Morning," he said cheerfully switching the TV on.

"Where's Holly?" I asked.

"In her room," Danny replied.

"Oh, did she get up really early then?"

"No, she stayed in her room last night," Tom replied joining me and Danny, "Amber and Madison were staying with her and Becca last night so they were having a sleepover type thing."

"Oh, ok then," I replied.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked me nervously.

"Erm… yeah I'm fine, Freddie wants us up and ready to go soon, so get a move on," I replied and went out into the corridor. I was on my way to Amy's room but as I got there her door opened and Harry stepped out, fully dressed, already up. He joined Madison and Becca in the corridor and started chatting. Dougie and Amber were awake as well chatting a little way apart from the group.

I went into Amy's room and slammed the door behind me.

"What's wrong Lindz?" she asked me.

"We have a problem," I replied crashing on my bed.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading please review xxx


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: When things are only getting worse

A/N: hi everyone, sorry about not updating for so long but my arsehole of a brother broke the computer. So don't kill me please, kill him lol anyways here's the next chapter enjoy. This story will have about 4 or 5 more chapters then I'll start on the sequel. :)

I don't own McFly blah blah blah

A few days later

Amy's P.O.V

"That's it I've had enough of Amber and Madison, I've tried being nice, but they're officially pissing me off," I said chucking my clothes back into my suitcase.

"Me too, thank God they're not coming on our tour bus, when we leave after the show," Lindsey replied sitting on her case trying to zip it up.

I heard the room door open and Danny walked in.

"Hey guys," he said cheerfully.

"Hey," we replied.

"Freddie said he wants us all in the lobby in about 10 minutes, we need to get to the arena for sound check," Danny said joining Lindsey sitting on her suitcase. With Danny's extra weight she could now zip it up. After the case was closed they stood up.

"Ok, we'll be there in a minute, we just need to grab the rest of our stuff," Lindsey replied trying to pick her suitcase up.

"Do you want me to get that?" Danny chuckled taking hold of the handles.

"Yes please," Lindsey replied smiling. I picked up my bag and Lindsey pulled on her jacket and we all dragged our luggage down to the lobby where our managers were waiting.

Later that afternoon

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Hey Lindz, do you know where Dougie is?" Tom asked crashing on the sofa next to me.

"I have no idea, he's probably with Amber, having a great time," I replied bitterly flicking through the songs on my I-pod.

"Ok, what's wrong with you?" Tom asked.

"Nothing," I answered getting up, "I'm going for a walk, if I see Dougie I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Ok, be careful and don't wonder off too far, your meant to be on stage in half an hour," Tom called after me as I left the dressing room.

I walked down the corridor and headed towards the back exit. I turned the corner and bumped straight into Amber, literally.

"Oh, sorry Lindsey," she said stepping back.

"Yeah whatever," I muttered and carried on walking.

Amber pulled me back.

"What the hell is your problem?" Amber demanded shaking me slightly.

"Excuse me?" I replied stepping away from her.

"Why are you such a bitch to me?" Amber asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," I replied through gritted teeth and headed out of the back exit. Amber followed close behind me. We both stood at the top of the steps, which led into the back car park, facing each other.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't understand, you openly hate me, I hear you and Amy slagging me and Madison off all the time," Amber told me.

I didn't reply.

"Oh, I get it," Amber continued, "you're jealous that Dougie pays more attention to me than you and to be honest I can see why, I mean who would look twice at you, no wonder your last boyfriend dumped you, though it is a shame he didn't kill you when he had the chance."

"You vile, twisted, evil little cockroach," I whispered, "How dare you?"

"Oh, get over yourself, why don't you just go die in a hole, nobody would care," Amber hissed.

I slapped her hard across the face. She screwed up her face in anger and then shoved me hard in the stomach. I fell backwards down the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom on the cold hard ground. Amber laughed and walked back into the arena.

Harry's P.O.V

"Has anyone seen Lindsey?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she left about fifteen minutes ago, she was going out for a walk or something," Tom replied.

"I'm going to go look for her, we need to go down to the stage soon," she replied getting up. She left the dressing room.

"Hey, had anyone seen Amber," Madison asked from the other side of the room, where Holly, Becca and Dougie were sitting.

"She said she was going somewhere about ten minutes ago, then she walked off and I came in here," Dougie replied.

Then the room door opened and Amber walked in.

"Hey everyone," she said happily.

"Do you know where Lindsey is?" I asked.

"Nope, sorry haven't seen her," she replied and went and sat with Dougie and the others.

Danny's P.O.V

I walked past the back exit door, on my way back to the dressing room, and found it had been left open. I went to shut it but when I looked outside I saw somebody lying on the ground.

I ran down the steps to the body. When I looked closer I realised it was Lindsey.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" I said taking a firm grip on her arm. She sat up.

"Danny?" she croaked.

"Yeah," I replied, "it's ok, come on we need to get you inside, what happened? Did you fall?"

"Amber pushed me," Lindsey replied.

"What?"

"She pushed me."

I looked down at her.

"Lindsey I think you've got concussion, we really need to get you inside."

"Danny, I mean it, she pushed me."

"Ok, well that doesn't matter right now, can you stand?"

"I don't think so; I keep getting a shooting pain in my right leg."

"Ok, well hold on to me and I'll carry you."

I put me arms around Lindsey and lifted her up. I walked carefully up the stairs and rushed towards the dressing room.

Amy's P.O.V

I walked down the corridor and came face to face with Danny carrying Lindsey. Something is clearly wrong here.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Lindsey fell down the stairs outside and hurt her leg," Danny replied and took Lindsey into the dressing room. I followed behind them. The room was empty; everyone must have gone down to the stage already.

"Danny, go and get Freddie," I said after he put Lindsey down on the sofa. He nodded and left. I went over to Lindsey. She had a few small cuts on her face and a dark patch was spreading across her leg, it looked like blood.

"Lindsey what happened?" I asked trying to distract her from it.

"Amy, Amber pushed me, we were fighting and I hit her, so she pushed me and I fell," Lindsey replied trying to get up.

"No," I said pushing her back, "are you sure it was Amber?"

"Yes, I told Danny but he doesn't believe me," Lindsey said lying back down.

Then suddenly the door burst open and Danny and Freddie rushed back in, followed closely by Tom.

"What happened?" Freddie demanded.

I looked at Lindsey.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"What happened?" Freddie demanded.

Amy looked at me.

"I fell," I told Freddie, "I wasn't looking where I was going and I fell."

I couldn't tell the truth, only Amy believes me.

"You really should be more careful," Amy said nervously.

"What are we going to do about the show?" Danny asked, "They have to be on stage in five minutes."

"Just put Amber and Madison as the support act," Amy said quickly, "Lindsey needs a doctor to look at her leg."

"Yes, ok, Tom go and tell the girls to get ready," Freddie ordered talking out his mobile. He called for a doctor.

Amy's P.O.V

"Danny, go and get ready for your show," I said as Danny stood watching from the side of the room.

"Are your sure?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"Ok, if you need me, just shout," he said and left.

Half an hour later

(Still Amy's P.O.V)

The doctor arrived quickly and sorted Lindsey out. It turned out her leg was just badly bruised but she has to rest it, so we won't be able to play in the next few shows.

"I think you two should go back to the hotel," Freddie suggested after the doctor left.

"Ok," I replied helping Lindsey off the sofa.

We grabbed our stuff and the tour bus took us back to the hotel. We went straight to our room and crashed in front of the TV.

Lindsey fell asleep and I promised I'd ring Dougie for her when they should be off the stage.

I looked at my watch. I better call him now. I dialled his number and waited for him to pick up. It went straight to voicemail. Why is his phone switched off?

I tried again every ten minutes. It was still switched off.

Even later that night

(Still Amy's P.O.V)

I was trying to get to sleep, but I couldn't. I could hear people laughing and shouting in the hallway.

I got out of bed and pulled on a hoddie over my PJs. I went out into the hallway to find Dougie and Amber were laughing and messing around.

"Dougie, where the hell have you been?" I demanded. Amber walked off to her room.

"Oh, we went out to the arcade down the road," he replied, "why?"

"I've been trying to get hold of you for hours," I said angrily, "are you currently aware your girlfriend is hurt?"

"No, what happened?" Dougie asked as shock spread across his face.

"She fell and hurt her leg," I replied, "she'll be fine."

"Where is she? I want to see her," Dougie said.

"No, you can't."

"Why not?"

"She's asleep at the minute."

"…but I want to see her."

"well, she wanted to see you three hours ago, but you weren't around, so I had to lie to my best friend and tell her you probably just forgot to turn your phone on, when I knew you were out with Amber, I just couldn't bring myself to tell her."

"Amy, I'm sorry, I should have been there for her."

"Yeah, you should have," I snapped.

"Ok, well tell her I'm sorry and I'll see you in the morning," Dougie said yawning.

"Whatever," I muttered and went back into my room.

* * *

All this time you've been telling me lies  
Hidden in bags that are under your eyes  
And when I asked you I knew I was right

But if you turn your back on me now  
When I need you most  
But you chose to let me down, down, down

Wont you think about what you're about to do to me  
And back down...

* * *

A/N: Hey thanks for reading and please review, and i don't own the song mcfly do.

thanks xxx


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: So close yet so far apart

A/N: hey everyone thanks for the reviews etc only two more chapters to go!

I don't own McFly and all that jazz just all the other characters

THE LAST DAY OF TOUR

Lindsey's P.O.V

Today is the last day of tour. We are currently back in London. We've been up north a lot for the past two weeks playing shows. My leg has mended now and me and Amy have played in all of the shows this week. Amber and Madison have kept their distance from me and Amy but they're still hanging around, sticking to everyone else like glue. Me, Amy, Becca, Holly and McFly are in our dressing room hanging out.

"Hey lindz," Dougie said cheerfully sitting on the sofa beside me.

"Hey Dougie, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much, I was wondering, because it our last day of tour, do you want to go out to dinner tonight, just the two of us, its kind of my way of saying sorry for not being around that often lately," Dougie replied smiling nervously.

"Yeah ok, what time?" I said happily.

"About 7 o'clock, I'll meet you in the lobby," Dougie replied.

I grinned and Dougie kissed me on the cheek. I know he feels really guilty for not being there when I hurt my leg, but he's making up for it.

Later that night

Becca's P.O.V

"Red dress or black dress?" Lindsey asked holding both dresses up.

"Lindsey, it doesn't matter, Dougie will love you in either one," Amy replied.

"Exactly, so wear what you want," Holly said.

"Hurry up and get changed," I told Lindsey pushing her into the bathroom, "then you need to sort your shoes out."

"I don't know why she's so nervous," Amy said after Lindsey went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Aw, it's so cute," I replied.

Half an hour and two empty tins of hairspray later

Amy's P.O.V

"There, you're done," I said stepping back from Lindsey.

"Thanks Amy," she replied.

"You look great," Holly said happily.

"You look amazing," Becca said.

"You better get going," I said pushing Lindsey out of the room door, "have fun."

"Bye," Lindsey replied and walked off down the corridor.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I walked to the lifts and went down to the lobby. It was empty. Dougie wasn't there. Ok, he's probably running a bit late; I sat down on the nearest sofa and waited.

Amy's P.O.V

Becca and Holly left to go see the other guys, so I crashed in front of the TV. I just got comfortable, and then there was a knock on the door. I dragged myself off of my bed and walked down the hallway to the door. When I opened it I came face to face with Madison.

"Is Harry here?" she asked.

"No," I replied, "what did you want him for?"

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to give him his jumper back, he left it in my room last night," Madison replied dumping Harry's jumper into my arms.

"What was he doing in your room last night?" I demanded.

"Ask him yourself," Madison giggled and walked off.

That's the best idea she's ever had. I pulled out my mobile and dialled Harry's number.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I've been sitting here for over half an hour. Where the hell is Dougie? I got up and stormed back up to Dougie's room. How could he forget?

I flung the room door open and walked into the living area slamming the door behind me.

Dougie was lying on his bed watching TV. He looked up at me.

"Hey lindz, you look nice, been somewhere?" he asked.

"Not really, I was meant to be out to dinner with my boyfriend but he didn't show," I replied angrily.

Shock spread across Dougie's face.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry I just totally forgot," he said.

"You forgot?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was on my way but I bumped into Amber…"

"Oh, I see," I said cutting Dougie off, "her again."

"What is your problem with Amber?" Dougie demanded.

"My problem with Amber is that she sees more of you than I do, my problem with Amber is that she's always around when I'm with you, my problem with Amber is she hates me and she's only doing this to piss me off and get back at me," I snapped back.

"Why? Why would Amber try and get back at you? Why would she? She doesn't have a reason."

"Oh, I don't know," I replied sarcastically, "maybe because she wants you, but can't because I'm around."

"Shut up, you're being stupid, Amber doesn't fancy me."

"Dougie, she's always all over you, why can't you see it?"

"Why are you so worried about losing me?" Dougie asked.

Amy's P.O.V

Harry sat down on my bed.

"Nothing happened Amy I swear," he said.

"Really?" I replied crossing my arms.

"Yes, why don't you believe me?" Harry asked.

"…because Madison would love to split us up."

"What? Madison is just a friend."

"Well, she clearly wants to be more than that."

"But Amy I would never cheat on you, please believe me."

"I don't know what to believe right now, I've had enough, and I don't think I can take anymore of this."

Lindsey's P.O.V

"I love you Dougie and I don't want to lose you," I replied.

"Really, or are you just using me for publicity?" Dougie snapped.

"What! Where the hell is this coming from?"

Dougie just looked at me.

"Oh, stupid question," I said as everything clicked into place, "only that crap could come out of Amber's mouth."

"Well, I'm starting to believe it's true," Dougie replied glaring at me.

"How could you?" I whispered.

"Because it is, just admit it Lindsey, you love it when we get our picture in the newspaper or when we're out shopping and you get called 'Dougie Poynter's girlfriend'."

"How dare you?"

"Amber's so right, you don't really love me at all, its all an act!"

"Amber's lying; she's a two faced-blood sucking-leech who's making up crap because she's jealous!"

"No Lindsey, it's you who's jealous!"

"That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard."

"You are, you're jealous, Ambers just telling the truth. Your worried about losing me because you love all the attention you get every day."

"Dougie, she's lying for God's sake, she pushed me down those fucking stairs!"

"Lindsey, just stop lying!"

"I'm not lying."

"You are, you always have."

"You know what," I said giving in, "you and Amber are welcome to each other; I hope you're very happy together, have a nice life."

I turned around and started to walk towards the door.

"What are you saying?"

"It's over," I shouted and ran from the room with tears running down my face.

I ran down the corridor and collided with Harry. I looked up at him. Tears were falling fast down his face. He pushed past me and went into the Dougie's room.

I rushed into Amy's room and shut the door behind me.

"Amy?" I sobbed. I walked into the living area to find Amy also in tears.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Me and Harry split up," she replied tearfully, "what happened to you?"

"I broke up with Dougie," I told her.

"Why?"

"It's a long story, I just want to get out of here, thank God it's the last day of the tour," I replied.

"Let's go now, we'll get our stuff and just go," Amy said wiping her face.

"Go where?" I asked.

"We can go to my mums until we find somewhere else to live," Amy replied grabbing our suitcases.

"Ok, but I think we should leave some notes for the guys," I suggested grabbing a pen and some paper.

"Ok, I'll ring my mum and she'll pick us up, were not far from where she lives. Then I'll write my notes for the guys."

"What about Holly and Becca?" I asked.

"I'll ring them tomorrow," Amy replied pulling on her jacket.

I nodded and began to write.

An hour later

Amy's P.O.V

"Ok, lets go," I said dragging our cases into the corridor.

"I'll just slide these under their doors," Lindsey replied walking off down the corridor. She slid the notes under the doors. We then walked down to the lobby and met up with my mum.

Tom's P.O.V

I saw a piece of paper slide under my door. I went and picked it up. It said:

_Tom _

_Hey something's come up and we've decided to leave and stay somewhere else. Thanks for all the love and support you've shown us over the past few years. We'll both miss you so much and thanks for looking after us. Please don't worry about us, we'll be ok. One of us will be back to pick up the rest of our stuff in a few days. _

_Thanks again for everything _

_Lindsey and Amy xxx_

Danny's P.O.V

I saw a piece of paper slide under my door. I went and picked it up. It said:

_Danny _

_Hey something's happened and we have to leave. Thank you for always being there for us and making us laugh. We'll really miss you. Please don't worry we'll be ok and we'll be back to collect our stuff soon, so we'll see you then,_

_Take care _

_Lindsey and Amy xxx_

Dougie P.O.V

I saw a piece of paper slide under my door. I went and picked it up. It said:

_Dougie _

_I've decided it's best for me to leave so me and Amy are moving away. Thank you for giving me the best year of my life. Even though a lot of crap happened you were still there for me and I thank you for that. I wish it didn't have to end like this but I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I wish you all the happiness in the world for the rest of your life. I do love you, I always have and I'm sure in time I'll get over that. I want you to know that I never lied to you no matter what you think. I really did love you and hoped to spend the rest of my life with you but that's just my luck, whenever I have something great somebody always comes along and screws it up. I'll miss you loads but I guess it won't take long for you to forget me. _

_Goodbye _

_Love _

_Lindsey xxx_

I felt a tear run down my face. What have I done?

Harry's P.O.V

I saw a piece of paper slide under my door. I went and picked it up. It said:

_Harry _

_Me and Lindsey had decided to move away. I wish it didn't have to end like this after all that we've been through and everything but I guess it's for the best. I do love you and I hope we can see each other again some day but for now, I just have to go my own way. _

_Good luck with everything, _

_Love _

_Amy xxx _

What! They can't leave.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Hi girls," Amy's mum greeted us pulling us both into a tight embrace.

"Can we stay with you for a while mum?" Amy asked.

"Of course, get in the car and I'll take you home," her mum replied putting our suitcases into the boot of the car.

Me and Amy climbed into the back seat and buckled our seatbelts.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" I asked Amy.

"Yes," she replied.

We both took one last look at the hotel and then we drove off into the night.

To be continued ...

* * *

A/N: wow that was long please review thanks xxx


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: A secret to be told

A/N: hey everyone thanks for the reviews, only one more chapter after this one! Here's the next chapter enjoy!

I do not own McFly blah blah blah

Tom's P.O.V

I crumbled the note in my hand rushed out into the corridor. Everyone was huddled together, Becca and Holly were crying and the guys were trying to comfort them.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded waving my note in the air.

"Me and Lindsey broke up," Dougie replied sadly.

"…and I broke up with Amy," Harry said.

"What over?" I exclaimed.

"Amber and Madison," Dougie mumbled.

"It turned out Amber did push Lindsey down the stairs," Holly said through tears as she buried herself in my chest, "…and we didn't believe her, I feel so bad, I thought Amber was nice."

"It's ok," I said hugging Holly tightly, "we all thought Amber and Madison were nice, but that doesn't matter now, we need to find Lindsey and Amy, do you know where they would go?"

Holly shook her head.

"Becca, what about you?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, maybe they went to stay with Lindsey's parents," Becca suggested.

"I doubt it, Lindsey wouldn't go back there," Dougie said.

"Ok, well maybe we should all go to bed and start looking for them tomorrow after we get home," Danny suggested, "we won't find them at this time of night."

"Ok, everyone back to bed," I said.

Becca and Danny went off to their room. Harry went into Dougie's room.

"I really screwed big time didn't I?" Dougie said quietly.

"Yes you did," I replied and me and Holly went back to our room.

The next morning

Lindsey's P.O.V

I woke early. It took me a few minutes to remember where I was and how I got there. I looked over at Amy. She was still asleep. I looked around at our bedroom. We both haven't been back here in about five years. It hasn't changed much; Amy's posters still covered the walls but have faded over time.

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I splashed some cold water over my face. Then I suddenly got a funny feeling in my stomach. I rushed to the toilet and got sick. After I'd emptied the contents of my stomach I flushed the toilet, wiped my face and went back to Amy's room. I found her surprisingly awake.

"Did you just get sick?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I don't know why though, it must have been something I ate," I replied getting back into my bed.

"Yeah, or maybe it's because you're stressed out, you always get sick when your stressed or overly tired," Amy said.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe you should go to the doctors and get it checked out, they might be able to give you something to help you sleep and de-stress," Amy suggested.

I nodded my head and pulled the covers up over me.

A few hours later

Amy's P.O.V

"Right you've got a doctor's appointment at 1 o'clock," I told Lindsey as we sat down at the breakfast table, "so we need to leave in about 20 minutes."

"I don't want to go, I hate doctors," Lindsey mumbled into her orange juice.

"I really think you should go," my mum said looking closely at Lindsey, "you do look a bit off colour."

"Ok fine," Lindsey replied.

We finished our breakfast and then got ready to go out.

Half an hour later: At the doctor's surgery

(Still Amy's P.O.V)

"Ok, I'll pick you girls up in an hour," my mum said as we got out of the car. We said goodbye and went into doctor's surgery.

We sat down and waited.

"Miss stride?" a doctor called.

"Lindz that's you," I said pushing Lindsey in the doctor's direction, "go on you'll be fine."

Lindsey smiled weakly and followed the doctor out of the waiting room.

She returned half an hour later looking paler than when she went in.

"Are you ok Lindz?" I asked nervously, "what did they say?"

"I'm ok, I just need to rest and drink lots of fluids and all that sort of stuff," Lindsey replied.

"Ok then, do you want to go into town or something because my mum's not coming to get us for about another half an hour."

"Yeah ok, I need a drink so can we go to the café or something?"

"Yeah, come on let's go."

When we got to the shopping centre we went into the nearest café and ordered two coffees. We sat at the back in a booth avoiding being noticed by anyone. Lindsey sat opposite me in silence. Something's wrong with her.

"So what did the doctor really say?" I asked bluntly getting to the point.

Lindsey just looked at me.

"Oh come on, I know something's wrong," I said as the waitress put our coffees in front of us.

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone," Lindsey sighed.

"I won't, I promise."

Then Lindsey told me what the doctor really said.

10 minutes later

Lindsey's P.O.V

"So what happens now?" Amy asked.

"Well, I have a check up in a few weeks to check that's what it is and then we go from there," I replied.

"Lindsey you need to tell Dougie," Amy advised me.

"I can't," I replied simply.

"You have to," Amy insisted.

"I can't," I repeated.

"Why not?"

"If he knows, he'll probably either go completely mental or he'll insist on leaving McFly to look after me and I'm not letting him do that, plus the fact we're not together anymore."

"Lindz, he won't leave McFly, we'll all be here to look after you and support you, were all right behind you."

"How the hell am I going to tell him Amy?"

"Just call him," Amy replied handing me her mobile.

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?" I said worriedly.

"Trust me he will, I've had about 15 messages from him telling me to get you to call him," Amy replied.

Dougie's P.O.V

There was a tap on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I muttered.

Tom walked in.

"Hey," I said in a low voice.

A look of horror spread across Tom's face.

"What the hell is that smell?" he said looking around my room. He walked over to my lizard tank.

"Dougie, when was the last time you cleaned your lizard out? It stinks," he said in disgust.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Lindsey's not here to moan about the smell," I replied sadly.

"Yeah, but the rest of us are," Tom replied, "clean this mess up, your living in a shit whole, literally."

I was about to argue back when my mobile rang.

Lindsey's P.O.V

Dougie picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" he said, "Lindsey is that you?"

"Yes it's me," I replied.

"Oh my god, Lindsey I'm so sorry I was a complete arsehole, please come home," Dougie pleaded.

"Dougie I need to tell you something," I said taking a deep breathe, "I had to go to the doctors today."

"Why? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I think you better sit down for this."

"I'm sitting; just tell me what's wrong?"

Dougie's P.O.V

"Dougie, I'm pregnant."

Then the line went dead. Lindsey hung up.

* * *

A/N: hey thanks for reading please review the more i get the quicker i'll update :)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: So long and Goodbye

**A/N: ****This is the last chapter everyone! Wow I really can't believe I made it to the end of the story! Please review I really want to get to 100 reviews (only 8 more to go) and I know some of you have added this story to story alert so please review for me. You'll make me very happy and if you don't I'm not posting the sequel! Ha Ha I feel evil. **

Anyways here's the last chapter enjoy!

No I don't own McFly but I will one day

Tom's P.O.V

"She did not just hang up on me!" Dougie shouted pushing all the buttons on his mobile.

"What did she say?" I demanded, "When are they coming home? What's wrong?"

"Lindsey's pregnant," Dougie replied.

"What!"

"She's pregnant."

"Wait a minute, are you sure?"

"Yeah Tom, I'm pretty sure, unless this is some sick joke designed to give me a heart attack."

"Ok, let's calm down…"

"Tom now is not the time to be calm, Lindsey is pregnant and I don't know where she is, anything could happened to her! She could fall and hurt herself or even get kidnapped by some nutter again, now is not the time for me to be calm."

"It's going to be alright, we'll find them and bring them home."

Amy's P.O.V

"I can't believe you just hung up on him," I said as Lindsey flipped my mobile phone shut.

"I just panicked," she replied.

"It's ok."

"I want to get out of here."

"My mum should be waiting for us now, so let's go home and we'll figure out what to do."

"No, I want to get out of the country, let's go on holiday and get away from everything."

"If that's what you want to do then we'll go, we can stay in my aunt's house in California, she's in New York at the minute but she said we can use the house anytime."

"That sounds great, when we get home, can we pack and then get on the first flight out of here?"

"Yes, I'll go back to the house and get the rest of our stuff, them we'll get on the first plane to California."

Lindsey nodded and we left the café and met up with my mum. We got in the car and drove back home.

Lindsey's P.O.V –an hour later – about 3 o'clock

"Lindsey, we've got a flight at 8 o'clock tonight," Amy told me as I piled my clothes into my open suitcase, "so we have three hours to get ready, I want to be at the airport early."

"Ok, that's great, thank you so much," I replied.

"No problem, are you nearly finished packing?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I just need my other stuff from the house," I answered zipping my suitcase up.

"I'm going in a minute, so we don't leave it too late, I don't plan on being long, I just want to get our stuff and get out."

"Ok, I'll be ready when you get back."

"How about I just meet you at the airport with our other suitcases?"

"Sure, I see you there."

"Ok, bye."

Then Amy left.

Amy's P.O.V

I drove to the McFly house and arrived an hour later, I parked the car outside. I pulled out my spare key and walked up the front driveway.

I unlocked the front door and stepped into the hallway. I suddenly heard the sound of footsteps and Danny rushed out into the hallway.

"Thank the Lord," I said and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey Danny," I said quietly.

"Thank God your home, we were all really worried about you," Danny said finally letting go.

Tom walked out of the kitchen and hugged me tightly.

"Thank goodness your home and your safe," he said.

"Tom, I'm not staying, I've just come to get my stuff and then I'm leaving," I told them firmly.

"Please stay, you can't leave," Tom pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I really have to get a move on," I replied fighting back tears. I pushed past them and hurried up the stairs.

I pushed open my bedroom door and came face to face with Harry.

"I knew you'd come back," he said hugging me tightly. He kissed me on the forehead. I pushed him away.

"Please Amy, I'm so sorry, I love you don't leave me," he said softly.

"Harry I can't do this right now, I have to go," I replied pulling out our extra bags. I started to fill them with clothes and the possessions me and Lindsey left behind.

"Amy, stop!" Harry said taking hold on my hands.

"I can't do this Harry," I said starting to cry.

"I'm sorry please forgive me, I should never have hurt you in anyway, Amy I love you and we've been through too much just to throw it all away," Harry said wiping away my tears.

"Harry I have to go," I whispered.

"Where are you going?"

"Me and Lindsey are going away for a few weeks," I replied.

"You're coming back right?"

"We just need to get away."

"Ok, but promise me you will come back."

I didn't say anything.

"Amy?"

"I don't know Harry; everything's just so screwed up at the minute."

"It's going to be ok," Harry whispered hugging me again.

"Where's Lindsey?" said a voice from the doorway.

I turned to face Dougie.

"She's ok Dougie," I replied avoiding the question.

"Amy, tell me where she is," Dougie said firmly.

"It doesn't matter where she is, all you need to know is that she's safe and she's fine and so is the baby," I replied.

"Bring her home Amy, I need to see her."

"We are coming home Dougie, were just going away for a few weeks."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I really need to get going," I replied putting more clothes into the open suitcases on my bed.

"Amy, look after her for me," Dougie whispered as the zipped the cases shut.

"I will," I replied picking up one of the cases. Harry picked up the other one.

I hugged Dougie goodbye and walked down the stairs. I met Tom and Danny in the hallway.

"Where's Becca and Holly?" I asked.

"They had to go home this morning, but they've been calling me every half an hour encase you came home," Tom replied.

I nodded my head.

"Well, I'll see you when we get back," I said and Danny and Tom hugged me in turn.

"Goodbye," they said.

I waved and walked out to my car. Harry put the cases in the boot.

"Goodbye Harry," I said and kissed him.

"Goodbye, I love you, I'll see you when you get back, I'll have your room ready waiting for you," he replied.

I got into my car and with one last glance back at the house I drove off.

Danny's P.O.V

"Come on let's go," Tom said unlocking his car.

"Go where?" Harry asked.

"To the airport," Tom replied getting into the car.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Danny, I'm not just going to let them go, I've already lost Lindsey once, I will not let it happen again," Dougie said climbing into the back of the car.

"But Amy said they were coming back," I replied.

"I'm not taking the risk that they won't," Harry said and got in the front passenger seat. I shrugged and got into the back next to Dougie.

Tom turned the car around and put his foot down.

We arrived at the airport 20 minutes later. Tom quickly parked the car and we all raced into the terminal.

"Can you see them anywhere?" Dougie said as we all looked around hoping to spot the girls.

"No, do we even know where they're going?" I replied.

"No, we need to find out which flights are leaving in the next few hours and where they're going," Tom said looking up at the departures board.

I walked over to the information desk. A woman was sitting there tapping away at her computer.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me which flights are leaving in the next few hours and where they are going?" I asked her.

The woman stopped typing and looked up at me, with her eyebrows raised.

"Erm…quickly would be good, I'm kind of in a hurry to find somebody here," I said as politely as I could put it.

"There's a flight to Germany leaving in twenty minutes, a flight going to Spain in half an hour and a flight to California in an hour," the women told me, "that's all the flights going out tonight. The checking in times for the Germany and Spain flight were over two hours ago. So you're too late to make those flights."

"What about the flight to California?" I asked.

The woman tapped away at her computer.

"Check in ended ten minutes ago," she said.

"Shit," I muttered, "ok thank you for all your help."

I rushed back to the other guys and told them what the women told me.

"Ok, I think their probably on the flight to California because Amy has an aunt there or something so are best bet is they're going there," Harry said looking up at the flight information on the boards above our heads, "it's boarding at gate 14."

"Let's go then," Dougie said running off to the entrance to departures.

We all ran after him.

"Dougie they won't let us through," I panted out of breath.

"Well, I'm still going to try," he replied walking up to the desk.

"Ticket please," said the man at the desk.

"I'm sorry, I just need to find somebody so if you could let me through that would be brilliant," Dougie answered grinning widely.

"Sir, without a ticket or boarding pass I can't let you through," the man replied.

"I don't want to get on the plane I just want to find my girlfriend and tell her I love her and bring her home, please."

"I'm sorry sir, I can't let you through," the man said.

"Doug, come on," I said putting my hands on Dougie's shoulder.

"No Danny, I'm not letting her go," Dougie protested.

"Tom what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Get your stuff guys, it looks like we're going to California," he replied walking off towards the ticket desk.

To be continued… (In the next story but only if you review, just hit the little 'go' button :D)

* * *

Thankyous:

Right well there's a lot of people I want to thank so this could take a while.

Firstly I'd like to thank anyone who has read my story even if you don't review.

I want to thank Wondergirlxox for reviewing and giving me ideas even if you stopped reviewing after a while but thanks anyways I hope you liked the story.

I also want to thank l-charmedfan-l , ZukieLove and BeckyRocks-x for well being them really and for giving me loads of great ideas. U lots are great and my life would be a total mess without you. I love you plebs. Another year over and were still together, it's not always easy (e.g. when we want to kill each other) but I'm here forever.

Wow that was slushy… moving on…

And lastly I would like to thank McFly for being their totally awesome selves every day of the year and if you ever read this story I promise I'm not a complete freak and feel free to call me anytime or send me a message, and please for God sake release the new album already, we're all going to spontaneously combust if its not out soon.

So yeah I think that's everyone.

Thanks for reading and please please review

Rockchick1832101 xxx


End file.
